10 choses que je déteste à propos de toi
by Melissa Alan Snape
Summary: Draco sera autorisé à sortir avec quelqu'un uniquement si son parrain s'engage dans une relation, et en sachant que les célébrations d'après-guerre ont crées de nouvelles amitiés, Draco peut sûrement compter sur Harry pour l'aider. Pairing principal : HP/SS, contient aussi HG/RW et DM/LL.
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour bonjour !_

 _Je reviens avec une nouvelle traduction, toujours du HP/SS bien sûr ! Cette fois, c'est une traduction de la fiction "10 Things I Hate About You", écrite par HalfBloodPrincess85, dont vous pouvez retrouvez toutes les fictions (dont celles-ci bien entendu), ici : u/6472302/HalfBloodPrincess95 (je crois que le lien ne fonctionne pas, si c'est le cas vous pouvez retrouver son profil dans mes favoris ;)_

 _Je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre, si l'envie vous prend dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aide à progresser dans ma traduction et je transmettrais vos remarques sur l'histoire à l'auteure originale :)_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre 1

« Père, vous êtes irraisonnable ! »

« Irraisonnable ? Draco, n'oublie pas à qui tu parles. » Lucius regardait Draco baisser le regard sur ses bottes avant de continuer, « Et tu es parfaitement au courant, depuis que tu es tout jeune garçon, que lorsque que viendra la fin de ta scolarité, nous voudrions trouver une sorcière appropriée pour que tu l'épouses. »

Bien que Draco veuille laisser échapper un signe exaspéré face à l'ignorance de son père, il se retint en voyant qu'il pourrait se faire réprimander une fois encore il part plus pour une approche 'explications-en-détail'.

Rencontrant encore une fois le regard de son père il répond, « Je comprends mais je te demande simplement de me laisser la liberté de choisir par moi-même. »

Les yeux de Lucius s'élargissent, presque comme s'il venait juste d'être frappé par une découverte surprenante, « Qui est-elle ? »

Draco ne suivait pas, « Qui père ? »

« La fille, Draco, ne soit pas stupide avec moi. Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui a capturé ton attention ou tu ne me ferais pas ses demandes ridicules, tu le sais aussi bien que moi donc je demande encore une fois, qui est-elle ? »

« Il n'y a personne en particulier, » Draco ne mentait pas exactement mais il ne disait pas l'entière vérité non plus et il continue donc face au sourcil relevé de son père, « J'ai juste réalisé qu'il y a maintenant beaucoup d'autres opportunités d'apprendre à connaître des gens différents de nos jours. Il n'y a plus de crainte ou de peur de ce que pensera le Seigneur des Ténèbres à propos des gens avec qui tu t'associes et- »

« Tu ne penses sûrement pas à t'accoupler avec des moldus maintenant, le penses-tu Draco ? » le coupe Lucius.

Draco perd doucement patience et rétorque sans le penser, « Serait-ce si mal après tout père ? »

L'expression de Lucius est, à défaut d'un meilleur mot, pas loin de scandalisée.

Draco parle avant que son père n'ait la chance de répondre, « Je suis désolé, c'était déplacé mais si vous m'en laissez la chance père, je veux connaître la femme avec qui je vais passer le reste de ma vie », il lève la main pour arrêter Lucius qui allait l'interrompre, « et je veux définitivement la connaître sans être chaperonner par mes parents, je veux que ce soit réel. »

Lucius se moque, « Réel ? Es-tu en train de dire que le mariage de ta mère et moi est une farce ? N'oublie pas Draco que le notre était un mariage arrangé et même si nous avons traversé beaucoup de difficultés, nous avons toujours triomphé. »

Draco est à court d'excuses tandis que le Poudlard Express doit partir dans une heure pour sa dernière année et il est là, toujours dans le manoir, s'accrochant aux branches pour tenter de convaincre son père.

Draco pourrait penser qu'il n'y a rien de plus à dire à Lucius, mais pour le plaisir de la chose il essaye, « Donne-moi cette année père, je ne vais pas choisir une sorcière seulement appréciée de moi mais aussi quelqu'un que vous et mère voudraient approuver. »

« Tu sais qui nous approuvons, et elle est à Poudlard avec toi, » Lucius le fixe un moment, « et après toutes ces années, tu me demande soudainement la permission de sortir en rendez-vous ! »

Lucius se raille et Draco répond posément, « Si tu as tant de confiance en la fille que vous avez choisi alors vous pouvez croire qu'Astoria sera celle que je ramènerai à la maison mais si je trouve une autre- »

« Draco c'est ridicule ! Tu ne peux pas te pavaner dans des rendez-vous au moment où le plus important est de trouver quelqu'un pour porter le futur héritier Malfoy !

Leur dispute et leurs arguments ne les mènent à rien et franchement Draco n'est pas loin d'abandonner et de s'avouer vaincu face à son père mais il refuse de laisser tomber pour un misérable mariage sans amour, pas alors que les temps ont tant changés.

Il jette un coup d'œil à Lucius qui l'étudie maintenant avec un regard pensif sur le visage avant de se détourner et de marcher à pas mesurés devant la cheminée, canne en main.

Le regard provocateur de Draco suffit à convaincre Lucius que son fils ne reviendra pas en arrière, Lucius décide de lui lancer un défi, « Si tu es si désireux de te marier avec une personne de ton choix je t'accorderai la permission de rencontrer d'autres personnes, cependant il y a une condition à remplir pour qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Draco savait que son père allait demander quelque chose en retour et par conséquent refreine tout signe d'émotion face à la décision de son père jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les conditions en question.

« Tu seras autorisé à sortir seulement si, et Draco ne crois pas que je peux être trompé, seulement si ton cher parrain trouve un compagnon, pour lui-même bien sûr. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclame Draco, « Donc en d'autres mots, seulement si- »

« Oui » dit Lucius avec un sourire satisfait, « Seulement si Severus trouve lui-même quelqu'un avec qui sortir »

Xxx

Le compartiment entier de Draco était rempli de plus de bavardages et de bonheur qu'il n'ait jamais vu dans le compartiment des Serpentards, mais lui voulait juste être au château, dans sa chambre au dortoir et dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus aussi mal.

Le banquet de bienvenue ne pouvait pas être mieux maintenant que les quatre maisons étaient ensemble et la communication inter-maison est à son apogée.

Il aperçoit Potter et la fille Weasley côte à côte à la table des Gryffondors ainsi que Granger et Weasley avant que son attention ne soit capturée par le groupe de ses collègues Serpentards tous réunis autour d'un étudiant en particulier à la table des Serdaigles.

En les entendant tous éclater de rire, Draco se tient de manière à pouvoir voir clairement le pourquoi de cette agitation et au milieu de tous les Serpentards en fou rire, est assise une Luna Lovegood aux yeux rêveurs qui semble impassible face à l'attaque des serpents.

Rapidement après que Draco les remarque, ils commencent tous à se disperser, se dirigeant vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

Quand ils partent, Draco entend des bribes de leur conversations, « Slinklats » et « Diddinims »** il n'a aucune idée de ce que tout ça veut dire mais il y a une chose particulière qu'il lui a fait un pincement au cœur, « As-tu vu ses cheveux ? La couleur est révoltante ! » dit une sixième année en marchant devant lui.

Draco, presque automatiquement, tend le bras et touche ses propres cheveux, regardant son reflet dans le gobelet d'argent devant lui. En levant le regard, ses yeux gris-argent croise ceux de Luna elle-même, qui semblait l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui offre un sourire avant de se détourner.

Comme s'il était propulsé par quelque chose hors de son contrôle, Draco se lève de sa place à la table des Serpentards et fait le chemin vers la table assez libre de Serdaigles où est assise Luna qui regarde attentivement un magazine à l'envers il se tient silencieusement à côté d'elle et attend une sorte de reconnaissance.

Après un petit moment il réalise qu'il ne va définitivement pas recevoir de réponse, il a l'air plutôt idiot à rester planter là, spécialement venant de lui. Draco tousse doucement dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de Luna.

Sans lever le regard de son magazine elle répond, « Oh bonjour Draco, voudrais-tu t'asseoir ? »

Ignorant son commentaire à propos d'une certaine créature mythique ou d'un autre qui voudrait prendre résidence sur ses jambes s'il continue à rester les bras croisés encore plus longtemps, Draco prend place à côté de Luna qui regarde enfin sur sa gauche, et le fixe avec un sourire rêveur.

Draco n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était silencieux aussi longtemps jusqu'à ce que Luna parle, « Donc Draco, comment étaient tes vacances ? As-tu rencontré des amis de la nature intéressants ? »

Draco déglutit avant de répondre, « Hum… non ? »

« Tout va bien, peu de gens ont cette chance de toute façon, tu veux prendre du pudding ? »

Draco est franchement perdu, il n'a aucune idée de pourquoi il est venu ici et absolument aucune idée d'où cette conversation va mener sans mentionner le fait qu'il se sent extrêmement nerveux et qu'il ressent le besoin de s'excuser pour quelque chose.

Avant même qu'il ne formule une réponse, le Trio d'or s'assoit en face de lui et Luna à la table des Serdaigles.

« Salut Luna, Draco. » Ca c'était Potter.

Un sourire poli de Granger et après, « Oh la fouine, qu'est-ce' tu fous là ? » Ca c'était Weasley.

Après la défaite de Voldemort pendant leur sixième année, il y a une sorte de trêve, pas seulement entre les 4 maisons de Poudlard mais aussi entre Draco et Harry tout comme avec Hermione et Ron mais ça ne les arrête pas dans leurs fréquentes joutes, même s'il manque le venin habituel.

« Je peux te demander la même chose le belette… »

« Luna est notre ami » intervient Harry.

« Je vois. »

« Donc ? » demande Harry

« Donc quoi le balafré ? » répond Draco dans un rictus.

« La cicatrice est partie maintenant, petit con. Tu vas devoir trouver une autre insulte. »

Juste après, Snape marche devant leur table, fait un léger signe de tête à Draco en quittant la salle, auquel Draco grogne fortement et claque sa tête sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Draco ? » demande Hermione.

Il marmonne quelque chose contre la table les quatre autres ont seulement compris quelques mots comme « Severus » et « petite amie » et « rendez-vous ».

« Ce bâtard graisseux s'est trouvé une copine ! » s'exclame Ron avant de partir dans un fou rire, coupé par deux coups de coudes dans ses hanches des deux côtés de lui, « Quoi ? »

« J'aimerais », dit Draco en gardant ses coudes sur la table et se penchant, « J'ai un énorme problème. »

« Bien qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Harry en se penchant lui aussi.

« Pourquoi, ton aptitude de Gryffondor à résoudre les problèmes te manque Potter ? »

« Dans ce cas, » Harry fait signe à Ron et Hermione de se lever pour partir.

Il est temps de ranger sa fierté, « Non attendez, peut-être que je peux utiliser es Gryffondors pour ça, je doute qu'un seul Serpentard s'en préoccupe, » un son lui vient de sa droite et il ajoute, « Et une Serdaigle bien sûr. »

Luna sourit tout comme les trois autres qui se rassoient et Draco se met à retranscrire sa conversation antérieure avec son père.

« Donc tu me dis que tu dois vivre ta vie en fonction de comment ton père vit la sienne ? », Draco acquiesce, « C'est absolument inconsidéré ! » s'exclame Hermione.

Il y a un silence pendant qu'ils envisagent ce qu'il vient d'être dit avant que la voix douce de Luna coupe leurs pensées, « Donc tu vas trouver une petite amie au professeur ? »

Draco la regarde soudainement, la surprise clairement imprimée sur le visage puisqu'il n'avait même pas pensé à ça dans sa précipitation, « Seulement », Draco semble choisir ses mots judicieusement, « Severus ne va pas se contenter d'une sorcière. »

Il laisse couler avant que Ron ne parle, « Ah ! Ca me rappelle quelqu'un qu'on connait, qu'est-ce que tu en dis Harry, tu veux séduire Snape ? »

Harry est sous le choc et regarde son meilleur ami avec colère, « Merci d'avoir gardé ça pour toi Ron et non merci, » râle-t-il avant de regarder droit devant lui une nouvelle fois.

Xxx

Le silence est lourd, trop lourd, comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Harry se retourne vers les quatre autres et réalise qu'ils le fixent tous.

Il les observe aussi pendant un temps avant de dire dans un murmure, « Non, hors de question ! »

« Mais Potter… »

« Y'a pas de mais, Je refuse ! Je ne vais pas draguer Snape juste pour que tu puisses baiser tout Poudlard Draco ! »

« C'est ce que tu penses que je veux ? Après t'avoir expliqué tout ce que je pense tu devrais comprendre, je veux juste avoir un choix dans ma vie Potter, tu sais que je n'en ai jamais eu et cela pourrait être ma seule chance, » il fait une pause puis, « S'il-te-plaît… »

Après un long moment à étudier Draco, tout ce qu'Harry pouvait voir était la situation critique d'un adolescent qui comme l'a dit Draco, n'a pas eu beaucoup de choix dans sa vie, mais Harry ne peut toujours pas faire quelque chose d'aussi drastique que ça, il doit y a voir une autre solution !

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ca doit être moi cependant, et pourquoi ton père pose une condition aussi ridicule ? »

Draco soupire, « Père ne pense pas qu'il existe quelqu'un qui voudrait regarder deux fois dans la direction de Severus sans parler de le draguer, donc à la lumière de cette impossibilité, la condition reste irréalisable et je devrais me marier avec une fille de son choix. »

« C'est notre professeur, Draco… », essaye Harry.

Hermione prend la parole, « Ben, il n'y a aucune règle contre une relation entre un élève et un professeur. »

Harry la fusille du regard, « Eh ! De quel côté es-tu ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'Harry aura en échange ? », demande Ron

« Je n'ai donné mon accord pour rien du tout ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux en retour Potter ?

Hermione parle pour lui, « Tu veux toujours être un auror Harry ? », Harry acquiesce alors elle continue, « des leçons particulières en potions. »

« Quoi ? » demandent Harry et Ron à l'unisson.

Hermione regarde Harry de manière significative et dit, « Bien, jusqu'à maintenant Harry a eu de l'aide en potions mais il ne fera pas l'objet de cette assistance plus longtemps et sachant que je n'ai pas le temps et que tes notes sont assez bonnes, peut-être que tu pourrais apprendre à Harry. »

« Accordé. » dit Draco avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre.

« Quoi ! Non, il n'y a pas d'accord, Pourquoi tu ne peux pas choisir l'un des professeurs ? »

« Vraiment Potter, tu vois Flitwick et Severus dans une relation ensemble ? »

Harry n'honore pas cette déclaration d'une réponse il veut vraiment aider Draco puisque cela pourrait être formidable pour leur nouvelle amitié mais il ne veut pas avoir à draguer Snape pour aider ! Il peut voir tout ce qui ne va pas avec ce plan Snape sera furieux quand il le découvrira mais pour une fois Draco pourrait avoir son mot à dire sur sa propre vie…

« Pourquoi veux-tu le blesser ? »

« Blesser qui ? »

« Snape, c'est ton parrain alors pourquoi tu veux le blesser ? »

« Je ne vais pas le blesser Potter, je lui donne actuellement une chance de sortir avec le Garçon-qui-a-survécu le héros préféré de tout le monde. »

Harry renifle, « C'est seulement si je réussis à le faire ne serait-ce que me parler, il me déteste tu te souviens ? »

« Alors tu vas le faire ? »

« J'ai pas dit ça ! J'essaye juste de te montrer que c'est impossible puisque je n'ai aucune raison à part les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal pour lui parler et même si c'était pas le cas, l'homme va sans aucun doute m'ignorer du mieux qu'il peut. »

« Il y a une fine frontière entre l'amour et la haine Harry », dit Luna avec sa voix rêveuse et au vu du regard échangé entre Ron et Hermione, Harry sait qu'ils pensent au Prince de Sang-mêlé.

« Même, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait marcher… »

« Potter, arrête de pleurnicher les leçons de potion pour toi me donnent la chance de séduire une fille de mon choix, on gagne tous les deux ce qu'on veut et je promets de prendre soin de Severus à la fin, quand tout sera fini. C'est simplement jusqu'à ce que je puisse avoir l'approbation de mes parents sur la fille que j'apprécie. »

« Mais Draco, comment peux-tu être sûr que tu vas réussir à la trouver en une seule année ? Cela peut prendre des années avant de trouver celle qui sera parfaite pour toi. » Demande Hermione.

« D'une façon ou d'une autre ça ne posera pas de problèmes, tu as juste besoin de t'inquiéter de garder petit Potty en laisse et j'essaierai d'adoucir Severus sur les bords. »

« Si tu veux une faveur, je suggère que tu le peux sans les surnoms… »

Draco sourit avant de se lever et de tendre sa main vers Harry, « Donc Potter… »

Harry se lève aussi, « Tu as jusqu'à Noël Draco et si Snape ne change pas d'avis d'ici là, l'accord est annulé je ne veux pas que ça me gâche le reste de mon année. »

Draco lâche sa main, « 3 mois, Potter es-tu fou ? »

« C'est à prendre ou à laisser, » Harry tend sa main et quelques secondes plus tard il sent Draco la serrer.

« Accordé. »

Xxx

Harry décide de prendre la route vers la salle commune, il a décidé de laisser Ron et Hermione seuls pour leur 'temps de couple' et a laissé un Draco très troublé dans la Grande Salle avec Luna, _je dois examiner ça._

La bonne idée d'Hermione pour commencer le plan et qu'Harry aille rendre le livre de potions à Snape afin de commencer une conversation mais Harry doute fortement que l'homme apprécie de savoir qu'Harry a quelque chose d'aussi personnel après tout, ils ont seulement découvert qu'il était le prince de Sang-mêlé en tombant sur quelques article à la bibliothèque sur Eileen Prince, la mère de Snape.

Harry n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a accepté de draguer Snape et tout ça, pour son ancien ennemi. Il admet maintenant que lui et Draco ont manqué des années d'une amitié formidable durant toutes leurs bagarres il l'a réalisé qu'après la guerre quand ils se sont tous assis et ont décidés de tout recommencer à zéro. Il sourit en ce rappelant ce souvenir.

 _Harry remarque que Draco se tenait debout tout seul tandis que le reste de ses amis fêtent la victoire sur Voldemort, il se dirige vers Draco et se tient à côté de lui pendant un moment avant de tendre sa main vers Draco en disant, « Salut, je suis Harry, Harry Potter. »_

 _Les courts instants où Draco regarde avec des yeux vides cette main tendue ne suffisent pas à le faire douter de la sincérité de Draco quand ils ont tous décidés de tout recommencer, puis Draco parle, « Je peux choisir mes amis moi-même, merci. »_

 _Harry ne savait pas si c'était l'air incrédule sur son visage ou le fait que Draco avait l'air excité par cela mais Draco tient à peine 5 secondes avant d'éclater de rire et de serrer la main d'Harry avant de le prendre dans ses bras, même s'ils l'ont niés tous les deux, blâmant l'alcool pour ça._

Harry est sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il qu'il rentre dans quelque chose de large sur son chemin en levant le regard il voit un visage familier qui l'observe d'un air mauvais, « Prenez garde d'où vous marchez Potter, et je retire 5 points à Gryffondor puisque je sais que vous n'allez pas regagner votre salle commune à temps, » puis Snape passe devant lui et tourne dans un couloir.

Harry regarde l'endroit où Snape se tenait il y a quelques secondes et maudit encore une fois la décision qu'il a prit pour aider Draco cet homme est impossible.


	2. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2

Les premiers rayons de soleil brillent sur les eaux troubles du lac et à l'intérieur du dortoir des Serpentards. La plupart des garçons endormis grognent et se retournent, tentant de bloquer la lumière.

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, les Serpentards ne sont pas des lève-tôt comme tout le monde semble le croire. Ils sont ponctuels, oui et ont bien souvent une apparence et des manières appropriées (au moins devant une tierce personne) en dépit de leurs matins moroses mais sortir de leur lit représente un combat pour les serpents comme pour tout le monde.

Cependant, ils n'ont pas le problème d'être réveillés par le soleil dans le visage chaque matin et si quelqu'un s'était donné la peine d'ouvrir un œil et enquêter sur cette apparition inhabituelle, ils auraient trouvé nul autre que Draco Malfoy,- perché sur un banc situé au-dessous de la fenêtre, rideaux ouverts, avec un sourire presque serein sur le visage.

Beaucoup de gens seraient prêts à miser des galions à l'idée que si un Serpentard sourit comme Draco le fait en ce moment, des choses sinistres vont se passer.

Pourtant lorsque Draco marche en direction de la porte du dortoir, il n'y a aucune haine dans ses yeux ou de besoin de vengeance dans son esprit.

En fait, si vous regardez d'assez près, il y a un léger rebond dans ses pas, une sorte de confiance dans sa foulée, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux et l'image d'une longue chevelure blonde dans son esprit.

Xxx

Une fois que Draco est sorti du château dans l'air frais du matin, il commence à marcher un peu plus vite. Les cours commencent aujourd'hui et ça ne fait aucun doute que les professeurs seront debout plus tôt pour préparer la rentrée – et il n'a pas besoin de se faire prendre sur le terrain plus tôt que d'habitude.

Les pas de Draco étaient rapides et sûrs il ne marche pas sans but mais en suivant son instinct, instinct qui l'amène jusqu'au bord de la forêt interdite.

Il regarde autour de lui et comme il l'attendait, un mouvement sur sa gauche attire son attention- et il le suit.

Xxx

Draco n'est pas en train d'espionner mais malgré tous ses efforts, une fois qu'il est assez proche il se sent comme s'il s'introduisait dans un moment personnel et donc il se cache stratégiquement derrière un arbre qui lui permet de regarder au loin devant lui.

« Bonjour, Draco. »

Il est certain de ne pas avoir fait de bruit et il est toujours caché donc il ne comprend pas comment par tous les saints elle sait qu'il est là sans s'être retourné une seule fois.

Il se racle la gorge, « Bonjour Luna. »

Elle se retourne finalement vers lui et lui sourit- un sourire presque timide mais qui reflète clairement sa joie de le voir. Ca le soulage d'un certain côté.

« La nature est exquise tu sais, » dit-elle en marchant près de lui, « Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu es là si ce n'est pas pour les joncheruines… Je suppose que ta tête en est remplie. »

Elle se tenait maintenant devant Draco- un Draco vraiment perplexe.

« Jonch… qu'est-ce que les joncheruines ? »

Luna sourit, « Oh ce sont des créatures qui viennent dans ta tête et rendent flou ton cerveau. »

Draco déglutit, « Elles y sont en ce moment ? »

« Je t'ai dit comment j'ai su que tu étais là maintenant c'est ton tour. »

Draco pense que dire à Luna que c'est à cause d'elle qu'il a la tête pleine de joncheruines n'est pas la meilleure technique de drague, même si c'est seulement pour rire.

« J'ai eu une intuition, alors je l'ai suivie. »

Luna le regarde, cligne des yeux et lui sourit chaleureusement.

Draco ne mentait pas en soi… C'était en effet une intuition qu'il a suivie dans l'espoir de trouver Luna mais il l'avait vu ici tous les matins quand il avait à se cacher autour du château avant la bataille finale donc il suppose qu'il s'est simplement fondé sur sa routine encore une fois.

Il baisse le regard et remarque qu'elle a un sac sur son épaule qui semble contenir de la viande fraîche.

Ca le surprend lui-même que sa première pensée ne soit pas une remarque cinglante sur à quel point ça a l'air dégoûtant mais encore une fois, le changement en lui est encore plus évident.

« Tu sors ici aussi tôt simplement pour les nourrir ? », demande-t-il en faisant un geste en direction du troupeau de Sombrals qui se sont reculés doucement quand il est apparu.

« Ce sont des créatures très incomprises, » explique-t-elle en retournant à l'endroit où elle se tenait.

Draco suit Luna de près tandis qu'elle continue à parler. « Je pense qu'ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'eux de temps en temps… leur faire sentir qu'ils ne sont pas invisibles… »

Malgré les nouveaux idéaux de Draco, il se retient de renifler devant l'ironie de l'affirmation de Luna et se passe de commentaire affirmant qu'en fait ils sont invisibles pour la plupart des gens lorsqu'il remarque le regard triste sur le visage de Luna, et elle parle à nouveau.

« Bien sûr beaucoup de gens les remarquent maintenant- depuis la guerre- et je ne pense pas que quiconque pense à comment ils se sentent face à toute cette attention soudaine mais les gens se sont éloignés quand ils ont compris ce qu'ils étaient… »

Draco pose sa main sur l'épaule de Luna, « Ouais, je suis bien placé pour savoir comment ça fait, quand les gens pensent que tu es sombre et que tu représentes la mort… »

Luna lève le regard et voit le sourire de Draco s'assombrir sous les souvenirs du passé et elle se dépêche de se confondre en excuses pour avoir amener un sujet morbide sur la table.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est celle de personne en réalité. »

Il fait un sourire forcé lorsqu'il recommence à regarder Luna nourrir les Sombrals.

« Tu es vraiment gentille de prendre soin d'eux. Qu'as-tu prévu de faire après tes Aspics ? » Demande-t-il après un moment de silence.

Elle se retourne vers lui, « Aider mon père avec le Chicaneur bien-sûr ! »

« Hmmm, » répond Draco.

Luna semble étudier Draco pendant un temps avant de sortir le dernier morceau de viande de son sac et le tend à Draco pour qu'il le prenne.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillent avant de demander, « Tu veux que je les nourrisse ? »

Luna acquiesce simplement et sourit.

Cette fois Draco ne peut pas retenir une grimace mais prend docilement la viande et s'arme de courage avant de marcher près des Sombrals.

« C'est bien parce que c'est toi, je n'ai fait ça pour personne d'autre… » murmure Draco alors qu'il s'éloigne de Luna.

« Qu'as-tu dis Draco ? », s'enquiert Luna lorsqu'elle entend Draco grommeler.

Il se retourne vers elle et sourit avant de dire, « Rien, » et se tourne à nouveau avant de tendre sa main.

Xxx

La journée de classe semble se prolonger à jamais, ou du moins pour Harry et Ron. Hermione est attentive et enthousiaste comme jamais d'étudier autant que Draco est préoccupé, il semblait pourtant passer une bonne journée quand ils l'ont vu dans certains cours, au petit-déjeuner et à midi.

Pendant qu'ils rejoignent leur dernier cours de la journée, Ron semble avoir un regain d'énergie cela semble étrange pour Harry jusqu'à ce que Ron accompagné d'Hermione et Draco le coince dans le couloir avant le cours.

« Ok Potter, c'est donc ta première chance d'interagir avec Severus ne fait pas de conneries ! »

« Mince Malfoy, je croyais que je ferai ça pour une leçon de défense, » répond Harry irrité.

« Harry, » commence Hermione, « Ce que Draco essaye de te dire c'est que tu ne peux inciter Snape d'aucune façon. Le résultat de ce cours peut détendre l'atmosphère pour toutes tes autres rencontres avec lui et si tu écopes d'une retenue aujourd'hui, il va simplement croire que tu es immature, un garçon irrespectueux ! »

Harry se tourne vers Hermione, « Oh et qui a dit que ce principe particulier était uniquement parce qu'il avait un rôle à tenir ? » demande Harry sarcastiquement.

« Allez vieux, tu dois admettre que la plupart du temps tu étais irrespectueux envers lui donc il se devait de riposter, non ? »

Ron reçoit deux coups de coude dans les côtes avant qu'Harry ne parle, « Oh wow et dire que je pensais parler à mes amis ! Et en plus, si vous étiez supposés me motiver à propos de l'accord de l'autre nuit, vous ne faîtes pas un très bon travail ! »

« Ok ok ok, » Hermione les fait taire avant de parler, « Ecoute Harry, ne te met simplement pas dans des problèmes et tout va bien aller pour le futur. »

« Excellent conseil Miss Granger, » dit une profonde et lisse voix de baryton, « Cependant vous contredire vous-même en étant pas en classe n'est que peu convaincant, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que ce cher trio d'or veut démarrer l'année avec des points en moins ? Allez en classe. Maintenant ! »

Les quatre étudiants se précipitent dans la salle de classe avant que Snape ne leur retire des points cependant Draco est stoppé dans sa course, « Mr Malfoy, vous viendrai me voir dans mon bureau dès que le cours sera terminé. »

Puis Snape entre dans la classe dans un balayement de robe noir, laissant Draco le suivre derrière.

Xxx

« Entrez, » s'exclame Snape sans lever les yeux de ses notes.

« Oncle Severus, » dit Draco en guise de salutation.

Severus va droit au but, « Draco, que fais-tu aussi souvent du côté du trio d'or ? Ont-ils décidés de t'introduire dans leur petit groupe maintenant ? Vas-tu aussi te glisser dans les couloirs la nuit en me menant la vie dure ?

Draco ouvre la bouche pour parler mais Severus continue encore.

« La réponse est non tu ne feras pas ces choses parce que tu es un Serpentard et je suis ton directeur de maison et j'interdis strictement cela ! Tu es ici pour faire ta dernière année d'études donc que tu puisses au moins, dans le futur, rétablir le respect du nom Malfoy et je ne resterai pas planté là à te regarder t'impliquer dans des combines idiotes. Je ne peux pas les gérer et les punir comme je le juge nécessaire cependant je n'accepterai pas d'amener le dédain dans la maison qui est sous ma protection. »

« Bien, c'était très intéressant, » dit Draco, aucunement affecté par la diatribe de Severus. Il lève une main lorsque Severus allait le réprimander, « Et ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes de toute façon… Ils sont différents maintenant, ce sont mes amis et je sais que tu les vois différemment toi aussi maintenant. »

« Irrespectueux, voilà comment je les vois, je te surveille »

« Et personne ne t'en empêche; simplement ne sois pas aussi dur avec eux. La guerre m'a appris beaucoup de choses Severus et l'une de ces choses est que les amis qui pourrait tuer pour toi sont bons à avoir mais ils ne seront jamais aussi loyaux que ceux qui pourraient mourir pour toi. »

Severus renifle, « Et qui est meilleur qu'un Gryffondor pour être loyal. »

Draco rit, « Donc tu m'as juste fait venir ici pour me dire que je devrais m'éloigner du trio ? »

Severus roule des yeux, « Je t'ai appelé ici pour te rappeler tes devoirs. »

« Père veut me marier. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclame Severus au changement soudain de sujet.

« Après l'école, il m'a déjà trouvé une fille, elle est ici, à Poudlard. »

« Astoria, » dit Snape après un moment.

« Tu sais ? »

« Il parle d'elle depuis un moment, et loue ses valeurs et celle de sa famille. Je savais que cela allait arriver mais je ne pensais pas aussi tôt. »

La colère et l'irritation commencé à monter à l'intérieur de Draco, « Et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit, même pas un avertissement ! »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que- »

« Je sais ce que tu m'as dit ! J'ai juste- » il prend une respiration profonde. Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver sur son parrain, il a déjà un plan en cours et si Potter joue bien ses cartes tout sera en place à Noël, « Désolé, c'est juste que c'est un sujet douloureux pour le moment. »

Severus de son côté lui lance un regard d'excuses, « Je comprends. J'essaierai de parler à Lucius et voir- »

« Non non non non, » l'interrompt Draco, « Ne le fais pas d'accord, Père et moi avons une entente et souviens-toi que se plaindre d'un problème n'est pas le genre d'un Malfoy donc ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. »

Draco ne peut définitivement pas laisser Severus parler à son père si ce dernier laisse quelque chose filtrer à propos de son ultimatum, le plan de Potter et lui sera pour rien et Severus serait livide.

« D'accord Draco, comme tu veux. »

Draco acquiesce, « Bien, d'accord… J'y vais maintenant donc essaye juste de te souvenir de ce que j'ai dit, à propos de Potter et sa bande… Ils ne sont pas si mal. »

Et après un dernier au revoir, Draco s'en va.

Severus n'arrive pas à comprendre, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, pourquoi par tous les saints Draco se vend à Potter et ses deux acolytes avec autant d'enthousiasme… Draco n'en a jamais fait autant à ce jour et tandis qu'une amitié inter-maison était attendue, les progrès entre ce quatuor particulier semblent s'être fait à une vitesse incroyable. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Xxx

« Ok Harry, comment tu te sens ? »

« Comme si je courrais à ma perte Hermione, comment tu voudrais que je me sente ? dit Harry d'un ton cassant.

Hermione soupire et prend la main d'Harry, « Je n'en attendais pas moins, ça ne va pas être facile de tenter de briser ses barrières c'est vrai, mais je sais que tu peux le faire. »

Ils étaient en ce moment dans le dortoir des garçons. Harry a passé les 15 dernières minutes à essayer de trouver un haut qui semble parfait et les 5 minutes d'après à essayer d'aplatir ses cheveux. Ron pendant ce temps attend Draco à l'extérieur de la salle commune il a promis de venir voir Harry avant que celui-ci ne descende pour parler avec Snape et en plus, un Serpentard seul dans le territoire des Gryffondors est un concept dangereux, au diable les relations inter-maison.

Harry soupire, « Je ne le sens pas bien Hermione… Je veux dire, tu dis toujours que les mauvaises idées entrainent toujours de mauvaises conséquences, donc pourquoi tu ne dis rien maintenant ? »

Hermione sourit faiblement tandis qu'elle s'assoit au pied du lit d'Harry tout en le regardant aplatir ses cheveux encore une fois, « Je pense juste que maintenant ça vaut le coup de prendre le risque… Draco mérite d'avoir un choix dans sa vie. »

Harry se retourne mais n'argumente pas et l'air sur son visage signifie qu'il est totalement d'accord avec Hermione- même si son inquiétude ne l'a pas complètement quitté.

Un sifflet d'admiration retentit depuis la porte avant que Draco s'approche avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage, « Qui aurait pu penser que Potter pouvait aussi bien s'arranger, » dit Draco en levant la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux d'Harry dans son état de désordre habituel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais la fouine, » se plaint Harry, « ça fait 5 minutes que j'essaye d'arranger mes cheveux ! »

Draco rigole et dit, « Harry, Severus déteste quand les gens font semblant, ça se rapproche de la tromperie à ses yeux- donc pourquoi tu ne serais pas simplement toi-même ? Quand ce sera le moment de ton premier rendez-vous, nous ferons quelque chose pour la serpillère sur ta tête, » en désignant les cheveux d'Harry.

Harry fronce les sourcils et souffle avant de jeter un dernier regard dans le miroir, « Bien, je vais y aller alors. »

« Bonne chance mon pote, ne te fais pas tuer ! »

« Merci Ron, » dit Harry tandis qu'il le frappe derrière la tête en passant à côté de lui.

Hermione se lève soudainement et se précipite vers Harry.

« Harry, tu as le livre pas vrai ? » murmure Hermione, consciente de la présence de Draco près d'eux.

Harry tapote simplement sa poche et sourit.

Harry saisit l'occasion pour serrer Harry dans ses bras et dire à son oreille, « Ce soir il s'agit juste de briser la glace Harry ne te fatigue pas trop et ne l'énerve pas ! »

Quand elle le relâche, il la remercie et dit au revoir avant de se diriger hors du dortoir et de la salle commune vers les cachots.

Xxx

Harry n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que Snape aime dans les cachots- c'est froid et effrayant à chaque moment de la journée. Il pensait que le professeur aller déménager dans le meilleur bureau que les professeurs de défense utilisent d'habitude mais encore une fois, Snape a été imprévisible.

Ses pensées le mènent au plus bas étage devant la porte du bureau de Snape.

Il est temps pour lui de toquer.

Harry lève la main et toque une fois c'était bref mais Harry pense que c'est assez fort pour attirer l'attention de Snape.

Il attend- 5 secondes, 15 secondes, 30 secondes, une minute- rien.

Puis il décide d'essayer encore- plus fort cette fois, une tape ferme sur la porte.

Encore une fois, il n'a pas de réponses.

Harry prend sur lui et toque pour la troisième fois cette fois il est sûr que le bruit a atteint le dortoir des Serpentards mais encore une fois, après 30 secondes à attendre il n'a pas de réponse.

Harry sait que s'il repart maintenant, s'il retourne dans les dortoirs il ne retrouvera jamais le courage de revenir donc il prend une respiration et avec tout son courage de Gryffondor il se prépare à attirer l'attention de Snape à nouveau.

Quand sa main se retrouve à quelques millimètres de la porte, elle s'ouvre, et naturellement pour Harry, sa main ne s'arrête pas à temps et s'il n'y avait pas eu les réflexes de Snape ou le fait qu'il ne fait confiance à Harry en aucun cas- Harry est sûr que sa main aurait rencontré le visage du maitre des potions.

Harry lâche le poignet d'Harry aussi vite qu'il l'a attrapé.

« Potter, même les personnes les plus idiotes savent que si personne ne répond les deux premières fois c'est que leur présence n'est pas la bienvenue donc pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur ma porte alors que vous devriez être au diner ? »

Harry, pour sa part, a entendu tout ce que Snape a dit mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne formule pas de réponse parce que Snape- oui LE Severus Snape était dépourvu de ses robes et porte un pantalon ajusté et une chemise blanche avec les manches relevées sur ses coudes et bien sûr ses cheveux était relâchés jusqu'à sa nuque.

Harry pense qu'il n'a jamais vu Snape aussi libre – oui c'est le bon mot – pace que si Snape n'était pas en train de le regarder avec un regard méprisant, Harry pourrait presque imaginer l'homme se relaxer dans ses quartiers avec un verre de vin et un sourire sur le visage.

Harry se dit à lui-même que Snape n'est pas du tout attractif en ce moment même, c'est juste le choc de voir son professeur comme ça qui le pousse à regarder l'homme encore une fois.

« Si vous restez silencieux Mr Potter, je vous suggère de quitter le pas de ma porte et les cachots en même temps, retrouver votre bande de groupies et oh oui peut-être leur dire aussi pour les 20 points que vous venez de perdre pour votre maison à me faire perdre mon temps ! »

La voix cassante de Snape sort Harry de ses pensées et il revient à la réalité juste à temps pour passer son pied entre le cadrant et la porte que Snape allait lui fermer au nez.

Harry entend Snape soupirer fortement avant que l'homme n'apparaisse encore une fois, « Devrions-nous passer à 30, Potter ? »

Et pour la première fois depuis que Snape a ouvert la porte, Harry se rappelle des choses qu'il est venu dire à l'homme.

« Professeur, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais j'ai besoin de vous parler de quelque chose. »

Oui, Harry était totalement fier de ne pas avoir eu l'air d'un idiot quand il s'est excusé.

« Et pourquoi cela ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'au cours de demain ? »

Harry mord sa lèvre avant de répondre, « Parce que c'est en quelque sorte privé et, » il prend une profonde respiration, « et j'ai également besoin de m'excuser auprès de vous. »

Cela semble piquer l'intérêt de Snape ses sourcils se froncent avant de regarder Harry suspicieusement- c'est nouveau- et se tient de côté pour laisser Harry entrer dans son bureau.

Une fois qu'ils sont dedans, Harry ne perd pas de temps dans sa tâche.

« Professeur, j'ai quelque chose qui vous appartient et je pense que vous savez ce que c'est mais, je vous ai menti une fois à propos de ça et c'est pourquoi je voulais m'excuser. »

Harry fouille dans sa poche et en sort un objet avant de lui redonner sa taille et de le poser sur le bureau de Snape.

L'homme prend place sur sa chaise tandis qu'il écoute Harry et il se relève immédiatement d'une manière raide une fois qu'il reconnait le livre.

Snape plisse les yeux mais reste silencieux.

Harry parle encore, « Je suis désolé de vous avoir menti et d'avoir utilisé des sorts dont je n'avais pas idée, la raison principale pour laquelle j'ai gardé le silence c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que quiconque ait une raison d'amener le livre loin de moi. Il m'a énormément aidé, en classe et quand on se cachait avant la guerre. »

Quelque chose brille dans les yeux de Snape pendant un instant avant que l'homme semble se détendre sur sa chaise, « Si vous attendez de moi que je vous félicite pour avoir trouvé le courage de faire ce que vous auriez du faire depuis longtemps alors je vais vous décevoir, cependant, » Snape a maintenant un sourire narquois sur le visage, « il y a quelque chose pour que vous ayez pris la peine de venir ici juste pour dire tout ça donc je vous le demande : qu'est-ce que vous vouez ? »

Harry déglutit, ce n'est pas bon. Snape semble avoir compris et Hermione va le tuer après tout elle lui a dit de ne pas énerver l'homme mais là encore cela se rapproche de l'impossible alors que Snape semble être énervé tous les jours.

« En fait, » dit Harry, réfléchissant rapidement, « Je pense qu'il est temps de changer. Draco et moi avons mis nos différences de côté et je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas beaucoup mais s'il-vous-plaît donnez-moi une chance de changer votre opinion sur moi, s'il-vous-plaît monsieur. »

Snape renifle. « Monsieur ? Vous devez vraiment être désespéré Potter. Mais laissez-moi vous rappeler que je ne suis pas Draco Malfoy et je n'ai aucune raison de conclure une trêve avec les élèves les plus impertinents de ce château. »

« Alors au moins avec moi, Monsieur, » essaye Harry.

« Et qu'est-ce qui fait de vous une exception Potter ? » demande Snape qui semble profiter minutieusement de la détresse d'Harry.

Harry soupire et passe ses mains sur son visage. Ce soir n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ce soir était censé briser la glace et tenter de former une sorte d'amitié avec Snape.

Harry est dans le pétrin mais une idée soudaine le frappe.

Harry appelle dans le bureau, « Winky. »

Soudainement il y a un pop et un elfe de maison apparaît et salue immédiatement Harry très bas.

« Potter, » grogne Snape.

« Maître Harry Potter Monsieur a appelé Winky comment Winky peut vous aider Monsieur ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un elfe de maison… »

Harry se penche et parle dans l'oreille de Winky avant qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau dans un pop.

« -fait dans mon bureau ? » finit Snape.

Harry sourit à Snape alors que Winky réapparaît, donne un gobelet à Harry et disparaît encore.

Harry prend une respiration profonde, « Bien Monsieur, je veux vraiment trouver un terrain d'entente vous avez tellement fait pour nous tous et je ne peux juste pas retourner à ce que nous étions avant la guerre. »

« Indépendamment des sentiments que vous avez sur 'nous' comme si cela pouvait être complètement absous, Je n'ai aucunement le désir, Mr Potter, de changer d'avis simplement parce que je devrais le faire. Maintenant si vous avez fini avec cette mascarade, partez. »

Harry n'a pas le choix, il va devoir faire exactement ce qu'Hermione a dit.

Harry regarde Snape dans les yeux et renverse le gobelet qu'on lui a remit, permettant à son contenu de tomber sur le sol.

Harry voit l'expression de Snape changer au moins 5 fois tandis qu'il regarde la glace du gobelet tomber et se briser sur le sol.

Il se lève et claque ses paumes sur le bureau, « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Potter ? »

Harry a le sourire sur les lèvres quand il répond, « J'essaie juste de briser la glace, Monsieur. »

Harry ne sait pas si c'est une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de Snape à sa réponse mais il n'y en a plus aucune trace lorsque Snape contourne son bureau il fait disparaître la glace avec un mouvement de la main et saisit promptement Harry par le bras, et le jette hors de son bureau.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ses bêtises Potter. Si vous voulez tant trouver 'un terrain d'entente', peut-être que ce serait bien de réaliser que le respect se mérite et il ne se gagne certainement pas en flânant dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ou faire des blagues dans ces mêmes couloirs. Je donne mon respect quand il est dû Potter et je le montre explicitement que quand c'est absolument nécessaire et jusqu'à présent, vous ne m'avez donné aucune raisons non plus. Retournez dans votre salle commune maintenant ! Et 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

La porte se ferme sur son visage et Harry tressaillit en frottant son bras où Snape l'a agrippé.

C'est bien sa chance, il a perdu 30 points, énervé Snape et maintenant Draco va le tuer… Mais peut-être, je dis bien peut-être qu'il peut trouver un moyen de montrer à Snape son bon côté, ou au moins l'amener à respecter Harry et le traiter comme un égal c'est après tout ce que Snape réclamait avant de le jeter dehors.

Il a juste à fermer sa bouche à propos de ce soir quand il parlera à ses amis parce qu'après tout, il va suivre le conseil donné par nul autre que Snape lui-même et cela lui garantira sûrement un succès.

Il repense aux dernières choses que lui a dit Snape et réalise qu'il y a tellement de choses qu'il a dit ce soir qui étaient exactement l'opposé de ce que Snape considère comme respectueux…

 _Je déteste qu'il ait toujours raison…_


	3. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3

Harry était bien trop chanceux et pour ça il sera éternellement reconnaissant mais il semble que cela lui manque un peu quand il doit mentir à ses amis, ou du moins avec Hermione.

Quand il est revenu à la salle commune après son entretien avec Snape, Hermione et Ron étaient encore debout et attendaient apparemment son récit de comment les choses se sont passées.

Heureusement Ron a accepté sa réponse comme quoi : « Ces choses sont privées, veux-tu réellement entendre de quoi Snape et moi avons parlé ? »

Hermione cependant c'est une autre histoire. Elle n'a acceptée aucune des excuses d'Harry et le regarde suspicieusement quand l'exaspération le gagne et le force à répondre, « Je sais ce que je fais Hermione ! »

Donc c'est avec un long soupir de souffrance qu'Harry cherche Draco le matin suivant le Serpentard est assis avec nonchalance à la table des Gryffondors, en face de lui, et commence à le questionner sur ses progrès de l'autre nuit.

« Tout va bien, » dit Harry, pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois.

« Je ne te demande pas la météo du matin Potter, » se moque Draco, « On parle de Severus là, » sa voix baisse de volume, « et rien jamais n'est jamais bon avec lui- spécialement les premiers temps. »

Harry regarde Draco, « Avant que tu ne lèves la voix, laisse moi te rappeler que je fais tout ça pour ton profit donc sache que- »

« Sache que quoi ? » demande Draco alors qu'il se lève soudainement.

« Que tu- » Harry est coupé et une main est placée sur son bras, interrompant sa tentative de se lever lui aussi.

« Les garçons ! », les réprimande Hermione, bien que sa voix fût étouffée, ils reçoivent des regards fixes de la salle, même les professeurs les regardent et Snape semble avoir un sourire narquois sur le visage.

« Assis, » commande Hermione à Draco, « Vous êtes incroyables tous les deux ! Comment espérez-vous que quelque chose soit fait si vous vous disputez toutes les deux secondes ? » Elle regarde dans la salle et remarque que quelques élèves les observent encore, « Bien, nous ne pouvons pas parler ici plus longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? On a Défenses contre les forces du mal après le repas donc on peut en parler après. »

Harry arrache son bras de la prise d'Hermione et regarde fixement Draco, « Il n'y a rien à dire à propos de ça, tu m'a donné un travail et je le fais donc arrête de te plaindre ! »

Harry se lève et sort de la salle, passant devant un Ron indécis, une Hermione furieuse et une pièce d'étudiants inquisiteurs.

Xxx

L'irritation d'Harry subsiste durant le premier cours de la journée et à la fin de leur second cours, il était prêt à présenter ses excuses à Hermione.

« Hermione écoute, » elle lui passe devant en coup de vent, « s'il-te-plaît écoute juste, je suis désolé. »

Elle s'arrête et se retourne, « C'est tout ce que tu avais besoin de dire Harry, et je suppose que tu vas aller faire de même avec Draco maintenant ? »

Harry se gausse, « Ouais bien sûr, il l'a cherché. »

« Harry » elle s'approche de lui, « je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, on ne peut pas travailler ensemble si on se bat tout le temps. »

« On ne se battrait pas si Malfoy avait gardé sa maudite bouche fermée et me laisser faire ce que j'ai à faire ! »

« Ouais, la maudite fouine pense qu'il est trop bien, c'est bien le problème ! » dit Ron tandis qu'il les rejoint.

« On a déjà parlé des surnoms Ron. » dit Hermione en regardant le roux.

Ron éclate de rire, « Ouais mais un homme ne retient pas les informations données durant un baiser. »

Hermione rougit et Harry grimace, « Vous parlez de Malfoy quand vous vous embrassez ? »

Hermione souffle et semble vouloir taper du pied de frustration sur le sol, « Je parlais et Ron… »

Harry lève sa main, « Je ne veux pas savoir. »

Les trois amis se regardent quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

« Cela semble joyeux, » dit Draco tandis qu'il approche.

Hermione recouvre ses esprits en premier et dit, « Oui Harry disait justement qu'il avait besoin de te dire quelque chose. »

Harry regarde Hermione fixement avant que Draco ne prenne un sourire suffisant, « Tu as finalement enlevé le bâton que tu as dans le cul Potter ? »

Harry roule des yeux avant de prendre une respiration profonde et de frotter sa tempe, « Je voulais te dire que je suis toujours d'accord pour t'aider même si tu es dès fois un con arrogant.. »

« Ce n'est pas- » essaye Hermione.

Draco renifle d'amusement avant de répondre, « Tu es le premier qui a dit que trois mois était le temps que tu avais pour obtenir Severus et le jeu est fini je m'assure juste que tu respecte ton engagement jusqu'à la fin et que tu fasses de ton mieux, dans l'intérêt de tous évidemment. »

Harry roule des yeux, « Wow je ne savais pas que tu t'en préoccupais Malfoy. »

« Peu importe Potter, je suis déjà en retard en cours et vous trois semblaient ne pas vous en soucier pour vous-mêmes. »

« Temps libre, » dit Ron.

Draco acquiesce, « Bien, donc je vous vois au dîner les gars même si je vais sûrement faire une apparition à la table des Serdaigles pour le repas. »

Les trois Gryffondors sourient d'un air satisfait tandis qu'ils regardent Draco s'en aller.

Xxx

Draco et Luna étaient déjà à la table des Gryffondors quand Harry, Hermione et Ron arrivent pour le dîner.

Heureusement, personne ne mentionne la 'mission' d'Harry pendant le dîner, même quand Snape passe près de leur table et lance un regard furieux à Harry.

Puis quand Harry s'apprête finalement à partir, Draco parle, « Potter, juste dans le cas où tu décide de sortir les crocs à nouveau et je ne te fais pas la leçon, je pense juste que tu devrais organiser ta prochaine rencontre avec Severus le plus tôt possible. »

Harry ricane, « En réalité, je suis en chemin pour en avoir une dès maintenant. »

Draco jette un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, « Severus est encore occupé ici. »

Harry se penche comme s'il allait révéler son secret le plus précieux et murmure juste assez fort pour que leur groupe entende, « Disons que c'est une visite impromptue. »

Ron tape Harry dans le dos, « Bien joué mec, assure-toi juste que le vieux con ne fasse pas une crise cardiaque, ce serait définitivement un problème dans notre plan. »

Hermione le frappe sur le derrière de sa tête tandis que Draco grogne comme si l'idée d'Harry l'affligeait, « Severus n'est pas être surpris Potter, ça a intérêt à être bon ! »

Harry lève le regard sur le plafond et fait un grand signe, « Ben, donc je peux y aller maintenant ? »

Xxx

Harry se trouve devant la porte du bureau de Snape depuis dix minutes et il sentait sa frustration grandir graduellement.

Tous les ans depuis qu'il connait l'homme, Snape n'est jamais resté au dîner plus de temps qu'il n'était requis, pas qu'il surveille Snape mais l'envolée de cape noir quand il arrive et quand il part est difficile à ignorer, et c'est bien sa chance que Snape ait décidé de s'attarder ce soir parmi tous les soirs.

Harry était sur le point d'abandonner, il imagine bien comme ce serait pratique s'il n'était pas si déterminé et qu'il ne s'était pas promis de camper devant la porte de l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive- quand il entend des bruits de pas au coin du couloir il passe une main dans ses cheveux et arrange ses robes juste avant d'entendre la voix traînante.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? »

Harry prend une grande respiration et s'encourage lui-même, il ne va pas revenir en arrière, « Je voulais juste vous demander si vous n'aviez pas besoin d'aide pour quoique ce soit. »

Snape le regarde suspicieusement avant de dire, « Je ne vous ai assigné aucune retenue aujourd'hui et aucun des autres professeurs ne me transmettent leurs étudiants donc de quoi s'agit-il Potter ? »

Harry rougit mais son regard sur l'homme reste calme, sans vaciller, « C'est si dur pour vous de croire que je veux juste réellement vous aider ? »

Severus lève un sourcil et répond très clairement, « Oui, » avant de passer devant Harry et déverrouiller sa porte, entrer à l'intérieur et claquer la porte au visage d'Harry.

« Attendez, » Harry place son pied entre la porte et le cadrant, « S'il-vous-plaît laissez-moi une chance, j'ai repensé à ce que vous m'avez dit hier et je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi. »

Harry réalise que 'n'importe quoi' n'est peut-être pas un mot judicieux à utiliser quand on négocie avec un homme comme Snape dès que l'homme commence à ricaner.

« Intéressant Potter, cependant je n'ai ni le temps ni la patience de traiter avec vous ce soir il y a des potions qui requièrent mon attention donc si vous pouviez gentiment vous retirer de ma porte d'entrée sinon il y a toujours l'option de la déduction de points qui pourrait décourager même le plus tardif des étudiants. »

« Je peux aider avec ces, » suggère Harry immédiatement Harry.

« Je ne requiert- »

« S'il-vous-plaît » supplie Harry, qui a réussi à s'introduire dans l'espace entre la porte et le cadrant

« Non »

« Je suis meilleur, je suis meilleur en potions maintenant… vous savez, votre livre m'a beaucoup aidé et maintenant, maintenant mes amis m'aident et je vous promets que je suis meilleur… S'il-vous-plaît laissez moi simplement une chance. »

La réalité frappe Harry il en est réduit à supplier et pour une raison quelconque, cela ne le fait pas se sentir dégouté de lui-même comme il s'y attendait.

Snape baisse les yeux sur Harry avec un regard noir, « Pourquoi êtes-vous si insistant Potter ? »

 _Maintenant ou jamais_ , pense Harry, « J'essaye Professeur, tout ce que je fais est d'essayer… »

Harry est surpris d'avoir dit ça. Avant que Draco ne l'approche, c'était dans son agenda d'essayer de mettre les choses à plat avec Snape et ça le frappe soudain qu'il ne fait pas tout ça uniquement pour Draco mais maintenant ça veut dire quelque chose pour lui aussi, et il est certain que c'est ce qui l'incite à faire de son mieux.

Snape soupire et ouvre la porte plus largement, « Entrez. »

Harry rayonne et entre dans le bureau mais son sourire s'amoindrit vite quand Snape parle, « Un seul faux mouvement Potter et vous dégagez d'ici, est-ce clair ? »

Harry acquiesce puis dit, « Oui Monsieur. »

Snape plisse les yeux une dernière fois avant de faire un geste à Harry pour qu'il le suive tandis qu'il se dirige vers une porte juste à côté de son bureau.

« Ne touchez rien, » dit Snape au moment où Harry réalise qu'ils sont dans les quartiers personnels du maître des potions.

Snape le conduit à une autre porte opposée à celle qu'ils viennent de traverser celle-là est à côté d'une cheminée éteinte.

Harry utilise les quelques secondes dans les quartiers de Snape pour regarder autour de lui c'est étrangement chaleureux et accueillant. Il n'y avait pas nécessairement beaucoup de couleur cependant il semble que les couleurs sombres dominent. Harry a aussi réussi à remarquer un tapis qui a l'air doux devant la cheminée avant de regarder droit devant et entrer dans ce qui semble être le laboratoire personnel de Snape.

Xxx

Harry se tenait maladroitement à la porte tout en regardant Snape rassembler des ingrédients et vérifier les potions sous stases jusqu'à ce que l'homme porte soudainement attention à Harry.

« Malgré la confiance que vous semblez avoir sur vos nouvelles capacités de préparation, Je ne vous prends pas aux mots donc rassembler les ingrédients et brassez-moi un peu de pimentine. Si elle se situe dans MES standards, et seulement si, je vous autoriserai à brasser le philtre de paix que Mme Pomfresh a demandé. »

Harry acquiesce et se met à la tâche immédiatement après tout ce que Snape a dit, Harry est toujours confiant dans ses capacités et il sait que cela pourrait être sa chance pour impressionner Snape cependant la crainte de se louper s'installe d'elle-même dans son esprit.

Xxx

Après trente minutes de préparations d'ingrédients, de brassage et occasionnellement à regarder les mouvements de Snape pendant qu'il brassait, Harry termine finalement sa potion.

Il la présente à l'homme plus âgé, et malgré le fait qu'elle soit parfaite, Harry reçoit uniquement un grognement et une remarque, « C'est acceptable. »

Harry n'en est pas gêné, pour lui cela sonnait comme un brillant compliment et de plus, maintenant il doit s'inquiéter de préparer une potion beaucoup plus compliquée.

La préparation d'ingrédients se passe bien Harry est reconnaissant envers Draco pour avoir décidé de commencer à l'instruire sur la dynamique appropriée du découpage et du broyage.

A la fin de la première étape, sa potion prenait le chemin qu'elle devait prendre mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir exactement quel intensité de feu il a besoin d'avoir quand il ajoute l'ingrédient et à quel moment il a besoin d'être éteint.

Harry lève le regard et remarque que Snape s'est retiré sur une petite chaise devant et regarde régulièrement le brassage d'Harry.

Il sait que demander de l'aide à l'homme est un bon moyen de gagner son ticket de sortie dans les bonnes grâces de Snape- quoiqu'il en est exclu constamment- donc il cherche dans son cerveau un peu plus et essaye de se souvenir c'est une potion de cinquième année, Snape va le tuer s'il la fait mal.

Harry remarque que même si sa potion est parfaite, elle commence à faire des bulles signifiant que son travail va être perdu si il cherche plus longtemps sans passer à la prochaine étape. Il jette un coup d'œil une dernière fois et remarque que Snape le regarde toujours donc il fait la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit et met le feu à son maximum avant d'ajouter le dernier ingrédient.

La potion se calme immédiatement et Harry laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement lève le regard, il attrape le regard de Snape, le sourcil relevé et souriant faiblement d'un air satisfait est tout ce qu'il a avant que sa potion ne fasse encore des caprices.

Le bouillonnement a repris mais maintenant ça boue jusqu'à ce qu'une matière visqueuse se forme.

Harry a à peine le temps de penser à si tout est détruit dans la potion avant qu'elle ne disparaisse soudainement.

Snape se tient devant sa table de travail, baguette en main et une expression décidément suffisante sur le visage, « Cette potion se fait avec un feu variant, Mr Potter. Vous ne pouvez pas juste allumer le feu au maximum et espérer pour le mieux plutôt que de prêter attention quand la potion vous a été expliqué en classe et faire comme il l'a été exigé. Ca fera 15 points pour m'avoir fait perdre du temps et des ingrédients. Maintenant dégagez ! »

La voix de Snape était calme et son expression n'était pas mauvaise du tout mais Harry sait que c'est un peu trop calme.

« Professeur je… »

« Dehors. Maintenant. »

Et Harry ne pouvais trouver aucune raison de rester à ce point, donc sans aucun autre regard pour le sorcier plus vieux, Harry détale à travers les quartiers de l'homme et son bureau avant de claquer la porte derrière lui et courir à travers les étages depuis les cachots.

Xxx

Harry ne peux pas faire face aux questions de ses amis, certainement pas après qu'il s'en soit tiré pour finir par recevoir un coup de pied au cul.

Il marche encore à travers les nombreux couloirs du château les couloirs qui mènent aux salles de classe, ceux qui sont déserts et ceux qui sont encore plus flippants. Il a aussi passé pas mal de temps à ruminer dans la tour d'astronomie quand il réalise que le couvre-feu est dépassé.

Après trente autres minutes à rôder dans les couloirs, Harry décide de retourner à la tour des Gryffondors.

Avec du recul, il est reconnaissant envers la main qui recouvrait sa bouche quand il a été poussé dans un coin sombre parce qu'il est sûr qu'il aurait crié au meurtre.

Il se libère de sa capture seulement pour découvrir que c'était Draco. Et Hermione. Et Ron. Et bien sûr Luna.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que vous pensiez être en train de faire ? » demande Harry, s'adressant à personne en particulier.

« On a besoin de parler stratégie Potter. » répond Draco.

Harry le regarde comme s'il était fou, « Et vous avez choisi de faire ça maintenant ? »

Hermione passe sa tête en dehors de leur endroit caché et dit, « La grande salle est juste à côté, nous devrions y aller. »

Tout le monde acquiesce excepté Harry, « On va se faire prendre ! »

« Personne ne va nous voir mec, c'est tout noir, » affirme Ron.

« Mais c'est quand même insensé- »

Harry ferme la bouche tandis qu'il est trainé en quelques pas vers la grande salle, qui est évidemment sombre la nuit.

Hermione, qui mène le groupe, sort sa baguette et lance un Lumos, avant de tous les guider près de la table des professeurs et loin des portes.

Une fois qu'ils sont tous assis, Harry demande, « Comment vous m'avez trouvé les gars ? »

Draco le regarde d'un air penaud et Harry comprend instantanément qu'il ne va pas aimer la réponse.

Nous sommes restés dehors pour te parler après ta rencontre avec Severus mais quand on ne t'a trouvé nulle part quelques minutes avant le couvre-feu, je suis allé voir Severus pour lui demander. »

« Tu as fait QUOI ?! »

« Calmes-toi le balafré, il ne se doute de rien- il pense que nous sommes des amis intimes maintenant. Donc il était furieux et il usait de beaucoup de mots pour décrire quel emmerdeur tu es et qu'il t'écorcherait vif si tu venais encore dans son bureau sans y avoir été demandé. »

« Il a dit ça ? » demande Harry avec stupéfaction.

Draco lève la main pour faire taire Harry, « Dans ma tentative de sauver ton cul maigrichon, Potter, j'en suis réduit à être un Gryffondor briseur de règles à se cacher à travers les couloirs après le couvre-feu en tentant de te trouver et heureusement nous t'avons trouvé donc tes excuses ont intérêt à être bonnes. »

Harry pointe un doigt accusateur sur Draco qui était assis en face de lui, « Je ne t'ai pas demandé- »

Draco tape sur le doigt d'Harry, « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon parrain, Potter ? »

Harry renifle et regarde au loin, refusant de répondre.

Hermione place sa main sur celle d'Harry, « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Harry ? Dis-nous, s'il-te-plaît. »

Harry soupire et met un point d'honneur à ne s'adresser qu'à elle pendant qu'il parle, « J'ai pensé que si je lui offrais mon aide il m'apprécierait peut-être mais il m'a demandé de l'aider à brasser des potions et j'ai fait une erreur et-»

« Des potions ! » s'exclame Draco.

Luna lui fait signe de baisser d'un ton et les mots suivants sortent comme un sifflement irritant, « Quelle partie de ton cerveau a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée quand tu sais que tu as besoin de cours même pour le plus basique des ingrédients ? »

« J'ai merdé, je sais ! » riposte Harry.

« Je pense, » dit Luna de sa voix délicate, « qu'on devrait se concentrer sur ce que le professeur aime et déteste c'est la seule manière pour Harry de réparer son erreur. »

L'irritation de Draco se dissipe tandis qu'il s'adresse à Luna, « Bien nous avons déjà éliminé les potions Luna. »

« Peut-être qu'on devrait mener le batard graisseux en-dehors de l'école- il sera probablement moins coincé dans un lieu plus relaxant, » suggère Ron.

Hermione se tourne vers son petit-ami et dit, « C'est brillant Ron ! Un rendez-vous par exemple. »

« Ouah ! » dit Harry en levant les mains, « Ne va-t-on pas un peu vite Snape ne me veut même pas dans son bureau alors je ne vous parle même pas d'aller en rendez-vous avec moi ! »

« Même si je déteste l'avouer, » dit Draco, « je n'ai honnêtement aucune idée de comment rectifier ça. Lui demander de sortir pourrait être ta seule chance Potter. »

« Le plan était d'abord d'apprendre à le connaître, » ajoute Harry.

« Le plan ne marche clairement pas, » lui rétorque Draco en retour.

« C'est ça ! » s'exclame Ron.

« Chhhhut » fut la réponse des quatre autres.

« Ok, Ok, » répond Ron avant de continuer, « Il y a un nouvel endroit qui ouvre à Pré-au-Lard le mois prochain invite-le pour l'inauguration.

« Mais c'est seulement le mois prochain Ron, » dit Hermione.

Luna semble être dans des profondes pensées lorsqu'elle dit, « Il me semble que le professeur va avoir besoin de temps pour se calmer. »

Draco soupire, « On va perdre des semaines ! »

Harry secoue la tête, « Non, je suis d'accord avec Luna peut-être que si je lui donne du temps pour se calmer, il sera plus ouvert à l'idée quand je lui demanderai. »

Il y a un court moment de silence avant que Draco parle, « Bien, on donne de l'espace à Severus et après on relance le plan, » il regarde Harry fixement, « Pas plus d'erreurs cette fois Potter. »

Harry acquiesce, « Bien, je ferai de mon mieux. »

Xxx

Hermione s'occupe une nouvelle fois de la lumière pour guider le groupe hors de la grande salle c'est pourquoi lorsqu'Hermione pousse un léger « Oh », et s'arrête d'un coup, le reste du groupe lui rentre dedans.

Il y eut plusieurs grognements de mécontentement de la part des autres mais ils se taisent tous quand une voix très distincte leur parvient.

« Voyons voir… Qu'avons-nous là ? » dit Snape d'une voix trainante tandis qu'il allume une torche d'un mouvement de baguette.

Il passe doucement son regard sur les visages en face de lui, « Voyons voir trois Gryffondors- le fameux Trio d'Or, une Serdaigle- Oh il y a une diversité cette année, et- »

Le regard de Snape s'arrête sur Draco et ses yeux se plisse dangereusement, « Mr Malfoy, comme c'est intéressant. »

« Monsieur, » dit Hermione, « Je suis désolée mais nous étions juste- »

« 10 points, » Snape regarde les cinq étudiants, « pour tous et une retenue avec moi demain immédiatement après votre dernier cours de la journée. Maintenant, Retournez. Dans vos. Dortoirs. »

Snape se retourne en faisant signe à Draco de le suivre tandis que les autres se hâtent de diriger vers leur dortoir respectif excepté Harry qui commence à suivre Snape quand Draco se retourne et lui lance un regard noir lui indiquant de laisser l'homme tranquille.

Xxx

Le jour suivant fut long et fatigant et ce n'est certainement pas un jour où l'on voudrait être en retenue donc c'est avec le cœur lourd que Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco et Luna font leur chemin jusqu'aux cachots pour leur session de torture.

Draco a fermement averti Harry qu'il ne pouvait tenter quoique ce soit avec Snape pendant la retenue et lui rappelle le plan de se tenir à l'écart pendant un moment.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à la classe de potions Snape leur indique les chaudrons que Slughorn a laissés pour être nettoyés ainsi que ceux de Snape il leur laisse aussi savoir que le désordre dans l'armoire d'ingrédients de Slughorn a besoin d'être rectifié.

« Ne pensez pas un seul instant que trier des ingrédients va être facile, vous connaissez tous le professeur Slughorn et vous savez tous que son système de rangement est inexistant donc choisissez, fermez-là et mettez-vous au travail. »

Draco jette un regard à Luna et choisit les chaudrons, il ne veut pas qu'elle soit à genoux sur les pierres du sol, Ron fait la même chose pour Hermione et il reste Harry qui opte aussi pour les chaudrons.

« Si je me doutais qu'être le professeur de Défenses contres les forces du Mal pouvait nécessiter autant de chaudrons, » murmure Ron.

« Severus est l'un des meilleurs maître des Potions du pays, il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait qu'il brasse encore des potions pour tout le monde dans le château, » répond Draco.

Harry roule des yeux et se remet à sa tâche.

Xxx

Cela dure depuis des heures Hermione et Luna ont trié presque la moitié des ingrédients mais leur fatigue et le grondement de leur estomac les poussent à donner le meilleur d'elles-mêmes tandis que le temps avant le début du dîner se rapproche.

Les garçons ont séparé équitablement les chaudrons entre eux avec juste un en plus pour celui qui aura fini en premier.

Snape finit par se lever de son bureau où il corrigeait des copies et fait un tour pour vérifier le travail des étudiants.

Il ne dit rien à Harry, Ron et Draco pour porter son attention sur Luna.

« Miss Lovegood, que pensiez-vous être en train de faire avec cette fleur ? »

Luna regarde Snape et sourit, « J'admirais juste sa beauté professeur. »

Snape prend une courte inspiration avant de parler à nouveau, « Vous n'êtes pas là pour admirer les ingrédients Lovegood. »

Luna ne semble pas avoir entendu ce que Snape a dit tandis qu'elle se lève avec une fleur dans sa main et la met devant le visage de l'homme, « C'est une caractéristique des potions je suppose la beauté de la nature ne compte pas vraiment, seulement leur utilité… mais je pense que vous devriez songer à mettre une fleur dans vos cheveux monsieur, ce serait réellement charmant. »

Snape n'arrive pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait sembler tout juste sorti d'un rêve et dire de telles foutaises.

Il plisse les yeux tandis que Luna s'approche, consciente que les quatre autres étudiants ont arrêté leur travail pour regarder le spectacle.

« Voilà professeur, » dit Luna tandis qu'elle place la tige de la fleur sur l'oreille gauche de Snape, « C'est tellement mieux. »

Snape serre les dents et les points s'il fait un seul mouvement, il serait capable de frapper la Serdaigle ou lui lancer un oubliette- les deux options sont séduisantes donc il choisit de rester immobile.

« La retenue est terminée. Sortez ! »

Personne n'argumente. Il y a une trentaine de secondes dans le brouillard avant que tout le monde se précipite vers la porte et Luna lance un dernier sourire à Snape avant de sortir également.

Severus attend jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des ricanements avant de se retourner et nul autre qu'Harry Potter est encore derrière.

« Professeur, » dit Harry avant de s'arrêter et de jeter un regard à la fleur qui est toujours dans les cheveux de Snape.

Une légère couleur rose apparaît sur les joues de Snape tandis qu'il enlève la fleur et fusille Harry du regard.

Harry se dépêche de parler avant que Snape ne le réprimande.

« Je suis désolé pour la nuit dernière- les deux fois – et je suis désolé pour maintenant- à propos de Luna, je pense qu'elle est juste comme ça et je voulais aussi vous dire que je suis sérieux quand je dis que je veux apprendre à vous connaître alors je vous laisserai du temps mais il y a une inauguration à Pré-au-Lard dans quelques semaines et je voulais juste vous inviter à y aller. »

Harry s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la porte quand la voix de Snape l'arrête, « Je ne reçois pas d'ordre de la part d'étudiants Mr Potter, fermez la porte avant de partir. »

Et Harry le fait, et même s'il a envie de claquer la porte, il se retient.

 _Je déteste la manière dont il me parle…_


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Harry a suivi le conseil de Draco de rester loin de Snape dans les semaines précédant l'inauguration à Pré-au-Lard mais cela ne les a pas empêchés de se disputer quand Harry a dit au groupe qu'il avait déjà mentionné la soirée devant Snape pendant la retenue.

Ce n'était pas son action la plus intelligente, réalise Harry, mais cela lui semblait normal puisque la dernière fois qu'il a gardé quelque chose pour lui, il a bien failli ruiner le plan tout entier.

Draco, bien entendu, a été au centre de tous les cris accusant Harry de ne pas avoir une once de respect pour tout ce sur quoi ils s'étaient mis d'accord.

« Ecoute-moi, » dit Harry pour le raisonner, « ce n'est pas si mal j'ai juste pensé que si j'en parlais aussi tôt, ça ne ressemblerait pas à une solution de dernier recours de l'inviter lui- cela semble mieux planifié de cette façon. »

« C'est exactement mon point de vue Potter, » répond Draco « un plan- tu penses que Severus ne va pas être suspicieux quand il va comprendre que tu as fait un plan ? »

« En fait, » le coupe Luna, « Je pense qu'Harry voulait dire que ça paraissait plus réfléchi s'il le demandait à l'avance- comme une promesse. »

« Merci Luna, » s'exclame Harry en levant les mains en l'air.

Draco plisse les yeux puis lance un regard de travers à Luna avant de soupirer, « Bien, tâche juste de ne pas déranger Severus avant la semaine de l'inauguration.. »

Xxx

Les semaines ont passées normalement si on peut le dire ainsi malgré le fait que leur plan soit en pause, les cinq amis se sont assis ensemble à presque tous les repas et ont même consacré quelques heures à traîner après les cours ou les repas et à faire des devoirs.

Les professeurs ne semblaient pas se concentrer du tout sur le groupe d'amis inhabituel car aucun d'eux n'a fait quoique ce soit de mal depuis qu'ils ont tous été en retenue avec Snape.

En fait, le seul professeur qui semble s'attendre à un désastre à chaque coin de couloir est Snape lui-même.

Quand il a pénétré dans la Grande Salle le lendemain de la retenue, il semblait retenir sa respiration et anticiper toute mauvaise chose mais c'est seulement quand Snape s'est mis à éviter Luna qu'Harry a réalisé que l'homme s'attendait à ce qu'ils partagent des détails avec tout le monde de sa conversation avec Luna.

Ils ne l'ont pas fait cependant, aussi drôle qu'était la scène, ils essayent de coopérer avec lui, pas le contrarier.

Et quand Snape l'a réalisé, il a commencé à surveiller tous leurs mouvements comme s'il évaluait pourquoi exactement ils avaient arrêtés de le déranger.

Mais après de multiples garantis de la part de Draco que la surveillance aller baisser doucement, Harry et les autres se sont détendus et après quelques jours il semble que Snape en ait fait de même- presque comme s'il était content d'être débarrassé d'eux.

Puis, les jours sont devenus des semaines- semaines d'étude et de dure labeur et semaines d'accomplissement, spécialement pour Harry qui a progressé rapidement grâce à ses leçons particulières de potions (même si Draco ne l'a jamais admit explicitement- à l'image de son parrain).

Hermione était déjà frénétique et angoissé au sujet de leurs examens finaux même si nous étions qu'au mois d'Octobre, Ron a travaillé plus dur que jamais pour sa dernière année dans l'équipe de Quidditch tandis que Luna semblait calme comme si rien ne la dérangeait mais elle était tout aussi passionnée par ses études ou ses recherches de nouvelles créatures et elle ne manquait pas d'enthousiasme pour soutenir ses amis.

Globalement, Harry peut dire que les choses vont bien pour cette dernière année.

Harry ne peut pas aider mais il se demande comment se sent Draco lui et Luna sont devenus très proches ces dernières semaines mais ils semblent stagner à ce stade.

Ils prennent leurs repas ensemble, font leurs devoirs ensemble et passent parfois du temps seul-à-seul loin du groupe mais Draco semble être dans une frustration croissante et c'est pourquoi Harry suppose que cela l'a enraciné dans le stress qu'un Serpentard n'obtient pas ce qu'un Serpentard veut, Harry n'a pas voulu l'importuner avec ça.

Mais cette pensée lui rappelle qu'il a un Serpentard de son côté dont il doit d'occuper et donc lorsque la semaine de l'inauguration arrive finalement, il sent monter l'anxiété en lui.

Xxx

« Potter, » appelle Draco tandis qu'ils quittent la classe de potions, « J'ai du temps libre avant le déjeuner, toi aussi ? »

« Oui pareil, » répond Harry.

« Suis-moi, » dit Draco tandis qu'ils s'éloignent des cachots, « on doit parler. »

Harry se retourne vers Hermione et Ron qui lui font comprendre de pas s'occuper d'eux, et Harry le fait car après tout Hermione a besoin d'un peu de vie privée à certains moments et Harry ne veux pas être dans les alentours pour ça.

Xxx

Le temps est parfait, c'est lumineux et ensoleillé mais avec un souffle léger d'air frais qui donne une sensation divine.

Harry suit Draco sous un arbre à côté du lac où ils s'assoient tous les deux.

« Bon Potter, on y est… quand as-tu prévu de lui demander ? »

« Et bien hum… Je pensais peut-être à aujourd'hui si tu penses que ce n'est pas trop tôt ou quoi, hum… ouais. »

Draco grimace puis dit, « Potter, premièrement hum hum hum… » se moque Draco, « J'espère que ce n'est pas la façon dont tu as prévu de parler à Severus et deuxièmement bien sûr que je pense que c'est trop tôt ! Il va trouver une excuse pour te dire non si tu lui laisse une semaine de marge de manœuvre Potter, fais-moi confiance là-dessus ! »

Harry roule des yeux, « Bien entendu tu saisis chaque opportunité pour te moquer de mon apparence. »

Draco soupire, « De quoi tu parles maintenant ? »

« Tu as évidemment essayé de me dire que j'étais révoltant et que Snape trouverait n'importe quel prétexte pour ne pas être vu en public avec moi ! »

Draco tape son front de la paume de sa main, « Tu ne peux pas être- Oh Dieu Potter, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Je parle du fait que Severus pourrait penser que tu as prévu quelques blagues si tu lui demande trop tôt. Seigneur, détends-toi. »

Harry rougit, « Désolé, je suis juste un peu nerveux. »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Et bien au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je n'ai jamais demandé de rencard à un de mes professeurs avant ! »

« Ou à n'importe qui- »

« Je te ferai savoir que j'ai déjà demandé- »

Draco lève la main, « Je ne veux pas savoir et de plus ça ne mène nulle part donc revenons à notre sujet, quand as-tu prévu de lui demander ? Vendredi, peut-être après le diner, tu pourrais ou si tu veux pousser plus loin jusqu'au dernier moment, tu peux demander après le déjeuner de samedi. »

« Je vais lui demander aujourd'hui, » répond Harry comme s'il n'avait pas entendu quoique ce soit depuis la question de Draco.

« Je viens juste de dire- »

« Je sais ce que tu as dit mais est-ce que tu as déjà envisagé que Snape pourrait penser que je lui demande d'y aller avec moi en dernier recours si j'attends trop longtemps. Si je lui demande plus tôt ça peut paraître planifié et réfléchi-»

Harry arrête de parler quand il entend Draco renifler d'amusement, « Tu es romantique n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry n'est pas loin de grogner sa réponse, « Tu me demandes de faire de mon mieux et c'est ce que je fais Draco ! Il est nécessaire que j'ai l'air attiré par lui et si tu n'es pas content alors donne-moi une meilleure suggestion ! »

Draco ricane, imperturbable aux mots d'Harry, « Comme c'est touchant Potter… cependant, je suppose que tu es au point mais je jure que si tu fais tout foirer- »

« Je ne le ferai pas on l'a laissé tranquille suffisamment longtemps, je n'ai eu aucun problème et cette fois je vais utiliser un peu plus d'émotion et de sentiments sincères quand je lui parlerai et ça va marcher. »

Draco lève un sourcil tandis qu'il réfléchit aux paroles d'Harry, « J'irai le voir plus tard cette semaine avant que tu ailles lui demander pour essayer de l'adoucir un peu mais je pense que je vais reporter ça à plus tard juste au cas où tu parviens à t'en débarrasser. »

Et avant qu'Harry ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre, Draco lui donne une tape dans le dos avant de se lever et de retourner dans le château.

Xxx

Le cours de DCFM est un cauchemar.

Harry se prépare mentalement à parler à Snape après le cours qui est le dernier de la journée donc l'apparition de la nervosité n'est pas une surprise.

Au départ Harry a trébuché en arrivant en cours avec un peu de retard, ayant perdu du temps à réviser son petit discours pour Snape dans tête, et perdu 5 points pour le retard.

Harry commence à penser que le destin est contre lui lorsqu'il commence à faire des erreurs notables dans ses sorts- spécialement les plus simples.

Hermione, étant sa partenaire, doit s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour lancer un sort de guérison à Harry chaque fois qu'il en a besoin mais Snape semble vouloir lui lancer un maléfice cuisant à chaque fois qu'il le regarde et cela commence à ennuyer Harry.

A la fin du cours, Harry avait réussi à débarrasser de son esprit son interaction imminente avec le sorcier plus âgé et à se contrôler, pas parfaitement mais assez bien pour qu'il n'ait pas à souffrir d'un maléfice cuisant du professeur.

Quand Snape finit son cours, il s'assoit simplement sur sa chaise derrière le bureau et commence à faire des corrections.

Harry gémit intérieurement en réalisant que c'est à lui de jouer et donc quand Draco lui lance un regard qui semble le supplier de ne pas approcher le professeur maintenant.

Harry se dirige vers la porte de la casse et la ferme avant de retourner près du bureau de Snape, déterminé.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge plus fort que d'habitude avant de parler, « Heu, Professeur ? »

Le seul signe qui prouve que Snape l'a entendu est quand il prend une profonde respiration qui semblait être calme au son de la voix d'Harry.

Il y a un silence lourd de sens avant que le professeur de DCFM ne parle, « Potter, je savais bien que la paix et le silence ne durerait pas, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Harry était énervé que Snape n'ait même pas levé le regard de ses corrections et le ton ennuyé du plus âgé ne fait qu'aggraver la frustration d'Harry.

« Je veux que vous me regardiez Professeur, » dit-il sournoisement avant de se rectifier, « Severus. »

Snape relève la tête à la vitesse de la lumière et ses yeux se plissent en regardant Harry, « Comment osez-vous- »

Harry lève sa main, « Je sais que vous détestez être interrompu- »

« Mais vous continuez à le faire- »

« Mais je veux- non j'ai besoin de vous dire ceci et j'ai besoin que vous compreniez que je continuerai à le dire jusqu'à ce que vous le compreniez je veux que les choses changent, vous êtes différent ou en réalité toujours le même sauf que je ne vous ai jamais vu pour ce que vous êtes réellement quand ma colère m'aveuglait avant la guerre… »

« Je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre votre voix continuellement donc parlez et partez. Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

« Mon avis, » souligne Harry, « est que nous avons besoin de trouver un terrain d'entente et nous avons besoin de le faire vite car quand je quitterai l'école l'année prochaine je ne veux pas partir en pensant que vous êtes un homme haineux et je ne veux pas partir en vous laissant penser que je suis un adolescent arrogant et inconsidéré ! »

Harry est sûr que Snape a murmuré quelque chose comme « Merci Merlin » à la mention de son départ de l'école mais décide de ne pas mordre à l'hameçon ce qui les mènerait définitivement à une dispute.

Il y a un moment de silence pendant lequel Snape semble perdu dans ses pensées, fixant Harry et bien qu'Harry pourrait bien regarder l'homme de la même manière, il choisit de regarder ses chaussures jusqu'à ce que Snape parle finalement.

« Que suggérez-vous Potter ? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillent avant qu'il se reprenne, « Juste comme ça ? Je veux dire, vous êtes prêt à essayer ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça Potter, » grogne Snape.

« Bien, je pensais que peut-être on pourrait commencer par apprendre à se connaître… »

Snape soupire et croise ses bras sur son torse, « Qu'aimeriez-vous savoir à propos de moi ? »

Harry le regarde d'un air choqué avant de réaliser ce que fait Snape, « Je ne voulais pas dire comme ça, je voulais dire au fil du temps. »

Snape se redresse sur son bureau et regarde Harry, « Demandez ce que vous voulez Potter et partez, je préfère ce que ce soit fait et que je n'ai plus à endurer votre présence. »

Harry sert les dents et est déterminé à ne pas montrer son irritation à Snape, « Les amis ne se contentent pas de ça ! Ils sortent et parlent et partagent des choses sur leur vie mais plus important encore ils se font confiance et ils n'endurent pas l'autre, ils s'amusent ! »

« Je ne me fais pas d'amis Potter. »

Harry est pris au dépourvu par le commentaire de Snape et il doit se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de rire au double sens des mots de Snape, spécialement quand on sait ce qu'il sera nécessaire de faire de son amitié quand il l'aura.

« Peut-être que vous devriez, » répond Harry, « Commencez par m'appeler Harry, au moins quand nous sommes seuls. »

Snape souffle d'énervement et se lève, « Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de la part d'étudiants ! »

« Ce n'était pas un ordre. »

« Allez-vous partir maintenant ? »

« Venez-vous à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end ? »

« Non. »

« Puisque c'est non, je ne pars pas. »

Snape frappe des poings sur la table avant de parler d'une voix un peu trop calme, « Potter, laissez-moi vous dire ceci pour le bien de ma santé mentale, je ne vous déteste pas ni n'attend quoi que ce soit de vous donc cessez vos tentatives pour gagner mon amitié, comme vous l'avez dit, et focalisez votre attention sur d'autres aspects de votre vie. »

Les yeux d'Harry sont fixés sur les poings serrés de Snape, « Alors c'est ça, vous pensez que je fais ça parce que je le dois, » il lève le regard sur les yeux de l'homme, « Je fais cela parce que je le veux, parce que j'en ai besoin… Pourriez vous s'il-vous-plaît me donner une chance ? »

Snape soupire et pendant un instant Harry pense qu'il a finalement réussi à passer à travers mais l'homme marche vers la porte et l'ouvre.

Il regarde Harry, « C'était une longue journée. »

Harry acquiesce simplement et sort de la classe il se retourne pour s'excuser de se distraction durant le cours mais il se confronte à une porte solidement fermée. Le fait que Snape l'ait fermée sans plus de fracas fait penser à Harry que dans un sens ses mots semblent avoir affectés l'homme.

Xxx

« Où est Potter ? » demande Draco en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione au dîner.

« Aucune idée, mais je parie que Snape l'a utilisé comme ingrédient de potions, » dit Ron avec la bouche pleine de nourriture.

Draco et Hermione grimacent aux manières de Ron à table puis Hermione dit, « Ne sois pas idiot Ron, sa rencontre avec le professeur Snape est sûrement meilleur que ce à quoi on s'attend ! »

Ron grimace tandis que Draco souffle d'amusement avant de se servir à manger.

« En parlant de potions, » commence Hermione, « comment se passe les leçons d'Harry, Draco ? »

« Hmmm, » répond Draco distraitement.

« Ses leçons de potions avec toi, est-ce qu'Harry s'améliore ? »

Draco acquiesce tandis que cela semble être plus clair dans sa tête avant de parler, « Il apprend de moi donc tu ne peux espérer rien d'autre que le meilleur Granger. »

Hermione roule des yeux à l'expression suffisante de Draco, « Et en ce qui concerne toi et Luna ? »

L'expression de Draco s'assombrit, « Et bien ? »

« C'est la première fois depuis des lustres qu'elle n'est pas assise à côté de toi pour le repas donc qu'est-ce que ça donne ? »

Draco secoue la tête, « Je pense que peut-être elle aimerait prendre au moins un repas avec les amis de sa propre maison une fois de temps en temps. »

Hermione regarde la blonde en face d'elle pendant un instant avant de demander, « Tu n'es pas- Je veux dire tu ne t'es pas demandé si tu n'étais pas fatigué d'elle ? »

Draco regarde Hermione comme si elle venait d'insulter ses ancêtres, « Jamais, » s'exclame Draco puis avec une voix à peine plus audible il répète, « Jamais. »

« Est-ce que tu l'as blessée Malfoy ? » demande Ron.

« Non, » répond Draco, « c'est juste qu'elle est peut-être fatiguée de moi… »

Ron renifle d'amusement, « Où-es passée toute la confiance qui vient d'un Malfoy doublé d'un Serpentard ? »

Draco roule des yeux, « Maintenant tu ressembles à mon père que il essaye de me consoler avec la supériorité de son esprit. »

Ron place sa main sur son cœur, « N'est-ce pas ! »

Les trois éclatent de rire au moment où Harry s'assoit à côté de Draco, « Ca a l'air joyeux. »

« Nous étions en train d'éclairer Ronald sur ses similitudes avec mon père. » répond Draco.

Harry le regarde, confus, avant de mettre ces questions de côté pour se servir à manger.

« Donc est-ce que Snape ne vas pas tarder à arriver maintenant que tu es ici ? » demande Ron.

« Il n'est pas déjà là ? » contre Harry sans lever les yeux de son plat.

Draco pose sa main sur le bras gauche d'Harry, « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? »

Harry lève finalement les yeux, fait passer son regard sur chacun de ses amis avant de jeter un œil à la table des professeurs afin de confirmer lui-même l'absence de Snape.

Il regarde Draco à nouveau et décale son bras, forçant Draco à enlever sa main, « Comme d'habitude, il m'a insulté pendant que je suppliais comme un chiot malade au moins cette fois il ne m'a pas jeté dehors et m'a juste demandé de partir… Je suppose qu'on progresse. »

Draco plisse les yeux, « Garde tes sarcasmes Potter, dis-moi simplement à quel point tu l'as énervé pour que je sache à quel point j'aurais besoin d'être fort quand j'irai le voir dans la semaine. »

« Je n'ai pas merdé Malfoy je pense que j'ai réussi à passer à travers ses barrières cette fois. »

« Donc il est d'accord pour aller à Pré-au-Lard ? »

« Non, » répond Harry timidement, « mais il a pris en compte ce que je lui ai dit… si je puis dire. »

Draco pousse un long soupir, « Je laisse passer quelques jours, et peut-être que j'airai le voir jeudi. »

« C'est deux jours avant la fête ! »

« Je refuse de me précipiter pour rien Potter c'est un acte calculé. »

Harry roule des yeux, « Calculé, » murmure-t-il.

Avant que Draco ne puisse répondre, Hermione prend la parole, « C'est le dernier de nos problèmes pour le moment. McGonagall a tout découvert pour la fête et elle insiste pour qu'il y ait des chaperons pour la soirée. »

« Quoi ? » demande Ron avec incrédulité, « Nous sommes majeurs, on peut y aller si on le demande ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'on ne pouvait pas y aller, » répond Hermione, irritée, « elle a juste dit qu'il faudrait qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour nous surveiller. »

« Mais ce n'est pas un endroit où tu as envie d'avoir quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi, c'est une fête pour l'amour de Merlin ! » proteste Ron.

« Attend une minute, » murmure Harry, « C'est parfait, Snape peut chaperonner et le problème est résolu ! »

Draco le fusille du regard, « N'y pense même pas Potter, Severus doit être là de sa propre initiative. Il ne doit pas être forcé ou voir ça comme un devoir. »

« Tu rends ça délibérément plus difficile pour moi n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout ça est juste pour ton bien maintenant il y a juste une règle pour m'aider et tu as intérêt à la respecter Potter. »

« C'est quoi ? » demande Harry.

« Reste loin de Severus, ne respire même pas dans sa direction, je te surveille. Si tu fous en l'air tout mon travail- »

« Ouais, ouais j'ai compris. Je resterai loin de lui ! »

« Bien. »

Xxx

De manière inattendue, les cours sont paisibles dans les jours précédents le week-end.

Harry a tenu sa promesse de rester loin de Snape et Snape lui-même a ignoré Harry proprement. Le plus jeune sorcier de suivre le conseil de Snape et de concentrer son énergie sur son travail scolaire et ses leçons particulières de potions avec Draco. Il est également revenu à son niveau habituel en DCFM et l'un dans l'autre, pour ces quelques jours, tout le monde a respiré un peu plus facilement.

Pas plus tard que jeudi, la moitié du château bourdonnait d'excitation à propos de la fête à Pré-au-Lard. L'engouement était tel qu'il y a eu une annonce au dîner que ce soir-là uniquement les 6è, 7è et 8è années seraient autorisés à y aller et que les 6è et 7è années devaient rentrer avant le couvre-feu à 11 heures tandis que les 8è année devaient être de retour au plus tard à 12h30 le lendemain midi.

C'est avec le cœur lourd que les plus jeunes années font leur chemin jusqu'à leur lit mais il y a un 8è année avec un cœur tout aussi lourd.

Harry Potter a pris en filature Draco Malfoy toute l'après-midi après les cours en demandant quel serait le plan d'action pour la soirée et fut reconduit encore et encore avec un éternel, « Soit patient Potter ! »

Après un dîner copieux, Draco se dirige vers les cachots, puis vers la porte familière du bureau de Severus Snape.

« Oncle Severus, » dit Draco en entrant dans le bureau de son parrain.

« Draco, » le salue Severus.

Draco regarde Severus comme si le plus âgé avait oublié quelque chose, « Depuis quand reçois-tu ton filleul dans ton bureau ? »

« Je suis occupé Draco, tu peux revenir demain si tu veux. »

« Bien. » souffle Draco tandis qu'il regarde la chaise des visiteurs d'un œil dégoûté.

Severus renifle, « Tu peux faire de la magie, il me semble. »

Draco lève juste un sourcil avant de s'asseoir sur le meuble contrefait sans le transformer, « Comment vas-tu Severus ? »

Severus le regarde suspicieusement, « Il y a-t-il une quelconque raison pour que tu crois que je ne vais pas bien ? »

Draco hausse les épaules, « J'ai entendu des choses… »

Severus plisse les yeux, « Quelles choses ? »

Draco hausse une nouvelle fois les épaules mais sans donner de réponses cette fois-ci.

Severus sent monter son impatience au fil des secondes, « Crache le morceau Draco ! »

« Bien je sais que tu n'a jamais adoré Potter mais j'ai tendance à penser que quand le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu fait une proposition comme ça à quelqu'un, ils saisit sa chance sans l'ombre d'un doute. »

« Je ne te suis pas, » dit Severus comme s'il s'ennuyait déjà.

« Potter a des vues sur toi Severus, ne le vois-tu pas ? »

Maintenant Severus semble sidéré, « Des vues sur moi ? C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai eu la malchance d'entendre. »

« Donc tu es en train de me dire que tu refuse son acte d'amitié ? »

Severus pince l'arrête de son nez, « Sais-tu quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas Draco ? »

Draco se penche comme s'il allait révéler un secret à Severus, « Vois-tu, Potter est venu nous dire qu'il essayait d'attirer ton attention mais nous le connaissons tous les deux depuis des années maintenant et tu me dis qu'il continuerait à venir vers toi pour tes remarques cinglantes jour après jour sans même une petite pique envers toi ? » Draco fait une pause puis ajoute après réflexion, « Il est si mauvais pour toi ? »

Severus semble considérer tout ce que Draco a dit jusqu'à sa dernière remarque. Draco était assez proche de lui pour que Severus lui frappe l'arrière de la tête avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise, « Ne sois pas ridicule, Draco ! »

« Aïe et allez, serait-ce si mal d'avoir un Potter à ta portée et plus particulièrement le chéri du monde sorcier ? »

Severus regarde Draco d'un air calculateur, « Pourquoi es-tu si investi là-dedans ? »

« Est-ce que je dois vraiment avoir une raison ? Il est mon ami et peu importe les différences que nous avions dans le passé, c'est fini pour moi et puis tu es mon parrain donc aucune explication de pourquoi je veux te voir heureux. »

Severus penche la tête et observe Draco, « Qu'est-ce que tu suggère ensuite ? »

Draco laisse presque échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il réalise que Severus ne va pas lui demander ce qu'Harry a fait pour Draco il ne pense pas être capable d'expliquer que courtiser Severus fait parti de ces faveurs.

« Va à Pré-au-Lard avec lui. »

Severus roule des yeux, « Tu es là pour faire le sale boulot de Potter ! »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, » se défend Draco, « comme je l'ai dit, j'essaye juste d'aider… Et si tu es vraiment intéressé pour y aller, s'énerver contre lui samedi ne sera pas une bonne manière de commencer. »

« Je n'ai pas donné mon accord pour quoique ce soit. »

« Mais tu va y réfléchir. »

Severus baisse le regard sur ses genoux pendant une milliseconde mais c'est assez pour Draco pour se jeter sur lui comme un chien, « Tu es déjà en train d'y réfléchir ! »

« Ne sois pas un imbécile- »

« Tu l'aimes ! »

« Je ne l'aime pas ! »

Draco se lève, « Par les couilles de Merlin Severus… Tu aimes Harry Potter ! »

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillent avant qu'il ne se lève, « Tu n'oses pas porter des accusations- »

Draco baille lourdement, interrompant Severus, « Bien, je suis usé donc je te verrai en classe demain Severus et je suppose à Pré-au-Lard samedi. »

« Draco, » gronde Severus, « Ne- »

Il est coupé dans son élan par le claquement de la porte quand Draco quitte son bureau.

Severus s'assoit lourdement sur sa chaise et jette un pot d'encre contre la porte, où quelques secondes auparavant, Draco Malfoy se tenait.

Xxx

Harry a seulement un cours avec les Serpentards le vendredi et à l'heure des repas, Draco semble éviter le Trio d'Or c'est pourquoi quand le diner se termine ce soir-là, Harry coince Draco alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la Grande Salle.

Finalement, cela n'a pas réellement d'importance puisque Draco refuse de dire à Harry ou à quiconque d'ailleurs ce qu'il s'est passé durant sa rencontre avec Severus. Son excuse de départ était qu'il a besoin d'élaborer une stratégie à propos de ce qui doit être fait le soir suivant et même si tout le monde a vu clair dans son jeu, personne ne choisit de creuser davantage… Ils réussiront bien à la fin à faire avouer la vérité à Draco.

Xxx

Samedi a apporté avec lui un temps ensoleillé et une bonne humeur pour les 6è année et au-dessus. Tout le monde était occupé à savoir ce qu'il allait porter et qui allait-il inviter pour aller avec lui.

Ron et Harry restent cloîtrés dans leur dortoir pour une bonne partie de l'après-midi puisque qu'Hermione essaye tenues après tenues en suivant les conseils de ses amis.

Vers 15h les deux sorciers en ont eu assez.

Harry soupire, « Hermione, le fait que je sois gay ne signifie pas que je vais te donner les meilleurs conseils de mode. »

« Ouais, » ajoute Ron, « Je veux dire, est-ce que tu as vu comment il s'habille ? »

Ron reçoit plein d'oreillers dans le visage avant qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce que penser à ce qu'il a pu dire de mal.

« Désolé, » s'excuse Ron, « mais vraiment 'Mione, qui essayes-tu d'impressionner, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu avais déjà un petit ami et il était déjà impressionné par toi. »

« Oh Ron, » glousse Hermione, « Tu dis les choses les plus mignonnes mais tu aurais pu les dire il tenues ! »

Ron ouvre et ferme la bouche en luttant pour trouver une réponse mais il s'avère qu'il n'en aura pas besoin puisque qu'Hermione se place entre ses genoux écartés et se penche pour lui donner un baiser.

Harry jette un œil un œil à ses amis et déclare, « Bien, je vais faire une promenade. »

Hermione s'éloigne de Ron, « Tu ne vas pas le voir Harry, et de plus, Draco a dit que tu devrais le laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce soir. »

Harry roule des yeux, « Je n'allais pas le chercher, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'air frais… peut-être un vol en balai ou quelque chose je vous vois plus tard. »

Xxx

Harry revient dans son dortoir quelques minutes avant 17h pour trouver les habits de Ron trainer de partout avec Hermione au centre du désordre.

Il semblerait que ce soit le tour de Ron vu le regard sur son visage et Harry ne veut pas rester aux alentours pour que son tour arrive donc il s'arrête à la salle de bain pour une bonne, et longue douche.

Sa douche était ordinaire et reposante jusqu'à ce qu'une panthère argenté s'arrête dans sa cabine et que la voix de Draco retentisse, « Potter, sors d'ici et laisse-moi entrer… il ya des choses dont on doit s'occuper ! »

Lui qui ne voulait pas être vu, le patronus semble avoir averti Ron et Hermione qui cherchent frénétiquement après lui.

« Laissez entrer Draco dans la salle commune, je pense qu'il attend à l'extérieur. Je sors dans quelques instants. » informe Harry.

Xxx

Lorsqu'Harry sort de la salle de bains avec rien d'autre que sa serviette, Draco siffle, « Voyez comme Severus est un homme chanceux. »

« Ha ha Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici d'ailleurs ? »

Draco agrandit les objets qu'il a apportés avec lui et les pose sur le lit d'Harry : un haut vert serpentard et un jean noir.

« Bien Potter, habille-toi. Ce sont les miens donc regarde-toi avec je les mettrai à ta taille quand tu les auras enfilés. »

Harry le regarde d'un air choqué un court instant avant de dire, « Je ne porterai pas tes vêtements Malfoy ! »

« Vraiment, tu as quelque chose de plus stylé à mettre Potter ? »

« J'ai de jolis habits, » se défend Harry.

« Mais j'ai des habits chics. Habille-toi Potter je ne me répèterai pas. »

« Il est seulement 17h, » dit Ron.

« Exactement et la fête commence à 19h. J'ai promis de m'occuper de tes cheveux lorsque tu aurais enfin ton rendez-vous et donc je vais le faire. »

Les yeux d'Hermione se plissent, « Qu'as-tu dit exactement pour convaincre le professeur Draco ? »

Draco penche la tête, « Oh tu sais, juste un peu de ci et ça… »

Harry croise ses bras sur son torse, « Tu nous dit ce que vous vous êtes dit ou je te laisse seul avec tout ça… Je renoncerai et je te jure que je le ferai. »

Draco se tourne vers Harry, « Tu reviendras sérieusement sur l'accord juste parce que je refuse de te le dire ? »

Harry lève les sourcils, « Tu prends le risque de le découvrir ? »

Draco roule des yeux, « Non ok ça va… Je vais te le dire. Hum, J'ai juste dit à Severus que tu étais fou de lui… »

Silence…

3…

2…

1…

Puis…

« TU AS FAIT QUOI ?! » hurle Harry.

« Harry, » le gronde Hermione avant de lancer un sort de silence autour du dortoir.

« C'était ce à quoi nous devions éventuellement arriver si le plan entier ratait et après un moment à essayer de convaincre Severus j'ai décidé que puisque c'était inévitable, je pouvais bien lui dire même si c'est un peu plus tôt que prévu. »

Harry prend une profonde respiration « Ce n'était pas à toi de le dire Malfoy ! Tu me fais passer pour quelqu'un sans caractère, un idiot qui se languit d'amour et qui ne peux pas parler par lui-même ! Ce n'était pas le deal ! »

« Relaxe Potter, ça a marché donc calme-toi ! Parfois tu dois avoir recours à des stratégies peu orthodoxes pour obtenir ce que tu veux- »

« Je n'ai pas demandé de cours sur le parfait Serpentard Malfoy ! »

« Les garçons ! » intervient Hermione, « Draco, est-ce que le professeur vient ce soir ? »

« Oui, il va venir. Vu notre conversation, il sera là sans aucun doute. »

« Ensuite Harry, je suppose que tu dois juste accepter ça… après tout ça devrait t'aider à progresser plus rapidement. »

Harry baisse la tête et déglutit, « Bien… Mais je ne vais pas te remercier Malfoy, c'était inutile. »

Sur ce, Harry ramasse les habits sur le lit et retourne à la salle de bains pour se changer.

Xxx

« Aïe ! » crie Harry quand Draco passe la brosse dans les cheveux d'Harry.

Draco soupire, « Seigneur, Potter tu es pire qu'une fille. J'ai l'impression que je vais juste styliser tes cheveux avec la magie, ferme les yeux veux-tu. »

Harry fusille Draco du regard dans le miroir avant de fermer les yeux et d'attendre.

Presque instantanément, il sent des minuscules chatouilles sur l'arrière de sa tête et ses yeux s'ouvrent, « Tu n'es pas en train de couper mes cheveux n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ferme juste les yeux et tais-toi Potter. »

Harry ferme les yeux mais n'arrête pas de parler, « Où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passés ? »

« Salle commune. »

« Ce pantalon est trop serré ! »

« Il met ton cul en valeur Potter, sois-en fier… »

« Et je peux mettre mes baskets avec ça hein ? »

« Tes propres chaussures habillées, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ben ouais… »

« Et ben utilises-les ! Ouvre les yeux et de rien. »

Harry ouvre les yeux et les referme, il ne peut pas croire à quel point ces cheveux semblent bien. Quand il rouvre les yeux, Draco a une expression moqueuse sur le visage et il ne peut pas en être gêné. Ce n'est pas seulement ses cheveux, il semble bien tout entier ! »

Ses cheveux sont plus courts sur le côté tandis que sur le haut ils sont légèrement plus longs et arrangé comme une crête qui retombe un peu sur le côté, son haut n'était pas trop serré mais pas trop large non plus il montre ses muscles de joueurs de Quidditch tandis que le pantalon était assez serré pour, comme Draco l'a dit, mettre son cul en avant de manière subtile.

Tout ce qui lui reste à faire et d'enfiler ses chaussures et il sera prêt pour partir.

Bien mettre ses chaussures et être dérangé par la salle commune entière qui a appris que Draco était en mission de relooking et qui attend son apparition en bas.

Xxx

Ron et Hermione entrent dans le 'Glimmer' main dans la main tandis qu'Harry est flanqué de Draco et Luna de chaque côté de lui.

« Ok Potter, maintenant comporte-toi bien et ne me regarde pas comme ça, je suis sérieux. Si Severus arrive ici et te retrouve en train de te comporter comme un première année avec une bièraubeurre, ça ne va pas bien te vendre donc met-toi à un endroit où tu pourras le repérer facilement et après je te fais confiance pour le coincer là-bas. »

Harry lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant, « Oui Draco, pour la cinquième fois… Je comprends ! Maintenant va-t-en et amuse-toi et moi je vais l'attendre… »

Harry s'arrête et savoure simplement le moment.

Le 'Glimmer' est différent des autres lieux de Pré-au-Lard pas qu'il ait fait beaucoup de sorties nocturnes mais il peut quand même dire que celui-là a quelque chose de spécial.

Le lieu ressemble à un club à l'heure actuelle un bar sur sa gauche et quelques tables qui longent le bord de la piste de danse. A l'opposé de lui se trouve une plateforme surélevée sur laquelle un groupe sorcier joue une mélodie féerique et sur sa droite il y a quelques cabines où les gens peuvent s'asseoir et profiter de la nourriture car le 'Glimmer' n'est pas vraiment un club, c'est juste un restaurant avec énormément de style.

Harry se dirige vers la première cabine et s'assoit pour observer comment ses amis et les couples se déhanchent sur la musique, pas vraiment dans le rythme mais cela promet pour plus tard.

Les lumières sont faibles et Harry doit regarder attentivement pour repérer ses amis au milieu de la foule d'inconnus il y avait des étudiants de Poudlard ainsi que bon nombre de gens qu'il a vu au village avant et aussi des inconnus bien sûr.

Draco a deux verres dans les mains quand il s'approche d'Harry, « Tu en bois un maintenant pendant que tu attends et après c'est la responsabilité de Severus. Ne le bois pas d'un seul coup ! »

« Merci » dit Harry quand il prend son verre et le sirote tandis qu'il regarde Draco retourner dans la foule.

Xxx

Il 21h30 et aucun signe de Severus.

Harry est assis dans la cabine depuis la première heure puis est allé rejoindre ses amis qui lui ont assurés que Snape allait se montrer à un moment ou un autre.

Il passe les 30prochaines minutes assis au bar avec un verre de Whisky Pur Feu qui lui semblait soudainement trop doux pour lui.

Ses amis sont déjà dans l'esprit de la fête Ron et Hermione se défoule sur la piste de danse, Luna parle à un groupe de Serpentard et Draco est nulle part en vue.

Harry observe le club entier de son point de vue et ne peut trouver Draco jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur l'une des cabines à l'avant du club où Draco, Seamus et Dean boivent des shooters.

Harry se dirige vers eux et prend une chaise.

« Où est Severus ? » dit Draco d'une voix trainante.

Harry hausse les épaules, « Aucune idée. Pourquoi es-tu là d'ailleurs ? Luna est toute seule avec les gars de ta maison. »

Draco renifle, « Hmmm cela semble être l'endroit où elle veut être, je peux rien y faire ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce- »

Harry est coupé par le cri de Dean et Seamus quand une nouvelle chanson commence et ils ont presque renversé la table dans leur empressement à rejoindre la piste de danse.

Draco se lève aussi, forçant Harry à se pousser du chemin, « Je vais marcher un peu… toi tu restes… Sev sera bientôt là. »

« J'en doute fortement, » répond Harry mais Draco a déjà commencer à partir vers la porte.

Puis, un serveur passe à côté d'Harry avec un plateau de shooters, « Je vais prendre ça, » dit Harry en prenant le plateau entier et le posant sur la table.

Verres après verres, Harry ingurgite l'alcool un sourire idiot prend place sur son visage.

« Harry, » s'exclame Hermione, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Harry la regarde et doit cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se concentrer sur elle, « Je m'amuse, ce n'est pas ce qu'on est supposé faire pendant une fête ? »

« Pas comme ça ! » dit Hermione en enlevant le verre de la main d'Harry et de ramasser le plateau le plus plein.

Harry se contente de la regarder, pique un verre sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait et le boit.

Xxx

A 22h30 l'état d'ébriété d'Harry est critique.

Il est allé danser sur la piste de danse avec ses deux amis et des étrangers.

La plupart de ses amis sont saouls et par conséquent ne remarque pas l'imprudence d'Harry, mais ce n'est pas le cas d'Hermione qui réprimande Harry après toutes les choses stupides qu'il fait… en vain bien entendu.

Draco apparaît et disparaît dans un flash mais son état d'esprit ne semble pas loin de celui d'Harry, sauf que le Serpentard semble plus contenu.

Hermione décide de traîner Harry hors de la salle quand un grand éclatement de joie retient leur attention et ce qu'elle voit lui donne envie de boire.

Xxx

Harry a réussi, avec beaucoup de difficultés, à monter sur une table qui est au centre de la piste de danse et qui est maintenant entourée d'une horde de gens, connus et inconnus.

Au début Harry était un peu inquiet mais en entendant les applaudissements et les encouragements, Harry commence doucement à balancer ses hanches et caresser son torse de manière séductrice.

Une fois qu'il est vraiment dans l'ambiance, il devient plus audacieux il roule les hanches, et déboutonne lentement sa chemise, puis se penche un peu en mettant ses fesses en arrière et passe ses mains sur ses jambes encore couvertes d'un jean.

De nombreuses fois, des étrangers ont tenté de monter sur la table avec lui mais ses amis ont réussi à les éloigner tandis qu'Harry continue fervemment son spectacle.

C'est quand quelqu'un conjure une boule de disco à côté de la tête d'Harry que les problèmes surviennent.

Harry balance sa tête brutalement et il halète tandis que sa tête rencontre la boule de disco, durement.

« Aïe, » dit Harry en trébuchant et en tentant de reprendre sa danse.

« Oh merde » retentit la voix de Ron, forte et claire au-dessus de la foule.

Avant qu'Harry ait une chance de se retourner et de suivre les regards de la majorité des gens, il sent une main sous ses genoux et une autre dans son dos et il descend de la table dans les bras de quelqu'un. Des bras vraiment forts. Les bras de Severus Snape.

Harry déglutit avant d'abandonner et de dire, « Je ne peux pas croire que McGonagall ait envoyé un chaperon ! »

« Idiot, » murmure Snape, « Je ne suis pas venu ici parce que Minerva me l'a demandé. D'ailleurs est-ce que vous m'avez demandé ici pour vous regarder boire et sodomiser une table ? »

Harry sourit bêtement à la remarque de Snape disant qu'il est venu parce qu'Harry lui l'a demandé. Il passe ses bras autour du cou de Snape et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme, soufflant sans le savoir sur la peau derrière l'oreille de Snape.

« Nous devons sortir d'ici, » dit Snape tandis qu'il porte Harry à travers la porte d'entrée.

« Mmmm, » répond Harry.

Severus est arrêté sur son chemin par Draco qui l'a presque heurté dans son empressement à retourner dans la salle.

« Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? »

Les yeux de Draco sont rouges et il semble furieux, « C'était une erreur… J'aurais du savoir qu'une fille comme ça ne pourrait jamais rester intéressée. »

Severus met Harry sur ses pieds et le tient debout avec une main sur le bras du sorcier mais il semble que ce ne soit pas assez puisqu'Harry tombe simplement au sol et reste aux pieds de Snape.

Snape baisse le regard et s'adresse à Harry, « Potter, regardez-moi… Restez éveillé, je vais m'occuper de vous dans un moment, » « Je présume que tu parles de Miss Lovegood. »

« Personne, je dis bien personne, ne la voyait comme une personne géniale avant que je commence à m'intéresser à elle et soudainement ils la veulent tous ! Elle est soudainement la célibataire la plus chaude de Poudlard ! Célibataire mon cul, si tu veux mon avis ! »

« Lui as-tu dit ce que tu ressens pour elle Draco ? Et lui as-tu demandé ce qu'elle elle ressentait ? » questionne Snape.

« Non mais- »

« Exactement- » Snape est coupé par les vomissements d'Harry à ses pieds il est littéralement en train de vider son estomac. Harry le regarde d'un air dégoûté mais Snape s'accroupit simplement à côté d'Harry et lui caresse le dos calmement. Il lève les yeux sur Draco, « Tu ne peux pas la revendiquer si tu ne lui as même pas dit ce que tu ressens. »

Draco semble réfléchir un moment avant de parler, « Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si elle a déjà décidé qu'elle préfère un autre mec ? Il y a eu un temps où j'adorais que les gens me regardent et fasse ce que je fais mais maintenant ce n'est pas le cas ! »

« C'est une chance que tu dois saisir, » Snape étudie l'expression pathétique de Draco avant de parler à nouveau, « Draco, es-tu amoureux d'elle ? »

« Oui » répond Draco sans hésitation.

Snape s'assure qu'Harry ait fini de vomir et qu'il est toujours conscient avant de le soutenir et de le mettre debout, « Draco, ne laisse personne te donner l'impression que tu ne mérites pas ce que tu veux ! Réveille-toi et ne laisse pas le bonheur te glisser entre les doigts, » Snape tapote le dos de Draco, « Maintenant tu m'excuseras. »

Severus soutient Harry tandis qu'il le traine à travers la rue vers un lieu moins bruyant.

« Je devrais dormir, » murmure Harry, « ouais dormir parait bien… »

« Pas avec une commotion cérébrale, » répond Snape.

Snape trouve un endroit isolé et aide Harry à s'appuyer contre le mur tout en restant devant lui pour s'assurer que le plus jeune reste droit.

Harry place ses mains sur les épaules de Snape pour son équilibre et finit par saisir une poignée de cheveux, « Oh c'est joli… » il regarde Snape dans les yeux et remarque que l'homme est profondément préoccupé par son état actuel. Harry sourit bêtement et dit, « Vos cheveux sont vraiment doux, » tout en en passant ses mains à travers les mèches noires et soyeuses.

Le regard de Snape se baisse sur les lèvres d'Harry avant de revenir rapidement à ses yeux, « Les elfes ont fait un shampoing, » chuchote Severus.

Harry sourit et se penche légèrement, laissant le mur pour être plus proche de Snape. Le plus âgé se penche légèrement aussi mais il s'avère que la force d'Harry pour tenir debout tout seul ne soit pas revenue puisqu'il est presque tombé sur le sol au moment où il a quitté le mur. Heureusement Snape est déjà positionné pour le rattraper et le ramener contre le mur.

Il fouille dans sa robe jusqu'à en sortir un flacon de potion qu'il demande à Harry de prendre.

Harry boit la potion sans se questionner et immédiatement le brouillard quitte son esprit.

« Merde » se maudit Harry en se tenant la tête. Il tend sa main libre devant Snape, « Où est l'autre ? »

Snape lève un sourcil, « L'autre quoi ? »

« Potion anti gueule de bois, » dit Harry impatiemment.

Snape rit et commence à s'éloigner, « Soyez heureux que je vous ai soulagé de votre ivresse, vous pouvez souffrir des conséquences plus tôt et en avoir fini avec ça avant le reste d'entre eux, » il fait un geste vague en direction du 'Glimmer'.

Harry gémit de douleur, « Vous vivez pour me torturer n'est-ce pas, » dit Harry en suivant Snape en direction du château, « Où allons-nous ? »

« Retour au château, » répond Snape sans regarder Harry, « Vous en avez eu assez. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? »

« Je pensais que vous ne viendriez pas »

Snape le regarde cette fois, « Mon absence vous a mit en colère ? »

« Je pense que je ne peux pas être plus embarrassé que quand mon rendez-vous doit me tenir debout donc… »

« C'est un rendez-vous ? » demande Severus sans détours, « Je pensais que vous vouliez juste que nous soyons amis. »

« Certaines relations commencent avec de l'amitié donc appelez ça comme vous voulez. »

Snape ricane, « Ou avec de la haine. »

Harry roule des yeux, « Ne me le rappelez pas. »

Il marche un temps en silence, côte à côte avec juste les sons de la nuit pour les accompagner.

« Vous avez vraiment bien prit soin de moi quand j'étais saoul… Je suppose que ça fait parti du travail du professeur, j'ai juste ? »

Snape incline la tête, « C'est une compétence qui est importante, oui. »

Harry acquiesce, « Dieu, J'aimerai tellement pouvoir devenir professeur… Ici à Poudlard je ne voudrais jamais avoir à quitter la maison. »

Snape grogne, « Epargnez-moi Potter, quand est-il de devenir Auror ? »

Harry soupire, « J'ai l'impression que c'est ce que je fais depuis que je suis entré dans le monde des sorciers… J'aimerai faire quelque chose par moi-même pour une fois, vous voyez ? »

Snape acquiesce simplement en réponse.

« Est-ce que vous aimez comme je suis habillé ? Je pore ces vêtements pour vous, vous savez… » dit Harry presque timidement.

Snape s'arrête juste à l'extérieur des portes de Poudlard et regarde Harry. Il commence par les pieds d'Harry qui arborent des chaussures noires brillantes, son regard bouge doucement, vraiment doucement le long des jambes d'Harry, ses yeux s'attardent sur son entre-jambe pendant un moment avant que son regard ne se pore que la chemise verte qui tire un sourire satisfait à Snape.

Ses yeux plongent dans ceux d'Harry avant de lever le regard sur la coupe d'Harry, ses yeux se plissent avant qu'il ne sorte sa baguette et qu'Harry sente soudainement un changement sur sa tête.

Avant qu'i ne puisse vérifier, Snape passe ses doigts à travers les cheveux d'Harry, « Mieux, » il soupire une nouvelle fois avant de se retourner et de marcher vers le château.

Harry reste sous le choc un temps, sa tête fourmille encore sous les caresses de Snape avant qu'il ne lève la main pour sentir ses cheveux il semblerait que Snape ait remit ses cheveux dans leur état de désordre habituel et Harry hésite un moment avant de réaliser que l'homme est déjà entré dans le château en le laissant derrière lui.

Harry court pour le rattraper et l'homme n'a pas ralenti sa marche une seule fois. Il fait son chemin jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor et l'estomac d'Harry fait un bond quand il réalise que Snape le conduit à son dortoir.

Leur trajet est silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant le portrait.

Harry et Snape se regardent un peu maladroitement avant que Snape ne sorte 2 fioles de plus et les donne à Harry, « Prenez la potion anti gueule de bois en premier puis l'autre, » il pointe la seconde fiole du doigt, « cela devrait aider pour votre commotion cérébrale. N'allez pas dormir sans la prendre. »

Harry acquiesce, « Merci… et hum, et merci d'être venu ce soir… Je hum- » Harry s'interrompt lui-même. Il va tout faire foirer s'il parle encore donc peut-être qu'il doit juste remercier Snape d'une autre manière.

Harry se met sur la pointe des pieds et place ses mains sur les joues de l'homme avant de se pencher vers lui. Il sent juste un air chaud sur ses lèvres avant que Snape ne se recule, « Potter… ce n'est pas le moment… Ce n'est pas bien. »

Et sur ce Snape tourne les talons et s'éloigne.

Harry reste appuyé contre le mur un moment. Comment Snape pourrait même essayer de prétendre qu'il ne voulait pas ça alors qu'Harry a clairement vu le désir dans les yeux de l'homme quelques instants auparavant.

Harry secoue la tête, donne le mot de passe et entre dans sa salle commune Snape est un con et Harry serait damné avant de revenir ramper devant l'homme après ça !

 _Je déteste quand il ment…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

"Potter," appelle Draco, "Potter, réveille-toi ! Harry ! »

Harry se retourne et fusille Draco du regard.

« Il y a-t-il une raison pour que tu me déranges si tôt le matin Draco ? »

Draco regarde Harry « Bien quelqu'un s'est de toute évidence levé du mauvais pied ce matin. »

Harry roule des yeux, « Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi joyeux qu'un Serpentard de bon matin. »

Draco renifle, « Hey, tu dois nous lécher les bottes maintenant hein ? Je pense que tu ne serais même pas capable de sortir de ton lit si un certain Serpentard ne s'était pas occupé de toi avec une potion contre la gueule de bois ! »

Harry rougit, en partie de frustration et à cause du double sens des mots choisis par Draco *, « Tu lui as parlé, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'il t'a donné tous les détails sordides de la nuit dernière ? »

Draco ricane, choisissant d'ignorer le ton colérique d'Harry, « Je ne l'ai pas encore vu mais je ne pense pas qu'il est le genre d'homme à embrasser avant de te laisser donc j'ai l'espoir que tu l'ais fait. Donc, comment s'est passé la soirée ? »

Harry ne se formalise pas du franc-parler de Draco, « C'était bien. »

Il n'a pas menti cela s'est bien passé. Jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, du moins.

La seule réponse qu'Harry obtient est un lever de sourcil.

« Ecoute, je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant Draco » Harry s'apprête à partir.

Draco parle à nouveau lorsqu'Harry met encore de la distance entre eux, « Tu me caches quelque chose, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Harry s'arrête net et laisse le silence s'installer un moment avant de se retourner et de regarder où Draco se tient, « Comment oses-tu me demander ça ? Est-ce que tu lui as ne serait-ce que parler ? Est-ce qu'il a pris soin de te dire ce qu'il a fait la nuit dernière ? »

« Relaxe Potter je t'ai dit que je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Maintenant est-ce que tu peux avoir l'obligeance de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Harry secoue la tête d'exaspération, « Tu as l'air de te contenter de sauter aux conclusions de toi-même Malfoy donc pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas ? »

Sur ce, Harry se retourne et commence encore une fois à s'éloigner de Draco mais cette fois il se dirige vers la salle commune plutôt que vers les portes du château.

Harry est une nouvelle fois interrompu dans sa marche, mais cette fois c'est la main de Draco sur son bras qui l'arrête.

Avant que Draco ne puisse prononcer un seul mot, la baguette d'Harry est sur la gorge de Draco.

« Il ne m'a pas embrassé ok ! » siffle Harry, « Et ne m'accuse pas de devenir une fillette sentimentale. Je ne fais pas ça pour être humilié Malfoy et certainement pas par ton parrain ! » Draco ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Harry n'y fait pas attention, « Toute la putain de soirée je l'ai attendu et il se montre comme un putain de héros pour me traîner hors du club. Il me regardait comme si j'étais son prochain repas et quand j'ai finalement trouvé le putain de courage de faire ce que tu m'as demandé de faire, il m'a repoussé comme si j'étais une putain des bas quartiers qui allait l'embrasser après une fellation ! »

Draco essaye et échoue dans sa tentative de retenir un rire. La baguette d'Harry sur sa gorge aurait pu être un motif de silence efficace mais tout ce qu'il peut faire est rire encore.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, putain d'imbécile ! » crie Harry tandis que ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

Draco se reprend du mieux qu'il peut avant de répondre au Gryffondor furieux devant lui, « Potter- Harry, je ne rigole pas de ta situation… C'est juste que vous les Gryffondors êtes si dramatiques ! Une putain des bas quartiers- Potter, si Severus a refusé une galoche avec le putain de Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, je suis sûr qu'il y a une raison. »

Harry est vraiment furieux donc Draco laisse de côté la moindre once d'humour dans leur conversation avant de parler à nouveau, « Harry, Severus a du sentir que c'était trop tôt ou que ce n'est probablement pas la façon dont il voulait votre premier baiser ou peut-être que l'homme est un peu romantique et sentimental et veut être le premier à initier le baiser. Il peut y avoir tellement de raisons, pourquoi as-tu choisi la pire et la moins plaisante ? »

Harry semble se calmer et baisse le regard sur le sol, « Je déteste être humilié. »

C'est tout ce qu'il dit et c'est suffisant à Draco pour l'entendre, « Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas son intention Harry. Parle-lui c'est dimanche aujourd'hui il ne doit pas être très occupé- »

« Non ! Je suis désolé Draco, mais depuis le début que tout ça a commencé, ça a toujours été à moi de m'excuser. Ouais, j'ai été en faute parfois mais qu'en est-il de toutes les fois où il était fâché juste parce qu'il déteste mon existence. Je sais que j'étais d'accord pour t'aider Draco mais maintenant le succès de ton plan dépend de si ton cher parrain a la décence de régler ce qu'il a mal fait. Je te vois au petit-déjeuner. »

Draco regarde Harry retourner à sa salle commune assez contrarié qu'il y ait un heurt dans le plan, mais il comprend aussi les raisons d'Harry. Avant que Severus ne le conseille hier soir, il ressentait la même chose. Humilié par ses amis et humilié par la fille à laquelle il tient.

Qui est-il pour accuser Harry d'être dramatique quand il est prêt à accuser Luna de le choisir juste pour passer du côté de la popularité ?

Luna, la fille qui a pris son cœur et il était prêt à la rejeter juste parce qu'il a négligé de lui dire ce qu'il ressent pour elle.

Il va définitivement analyser la situation de Severus et Harry mais Severus va le tuer s'il le réveille aussi tôt un dimanche donc il n'y a réellement qu'une seule personne que Draco connait qui voudrait être réveillé à cette heure et envers qui il a besoin de s'excuser et cette fois, il n'a pas prévu de se retenir.

Xxx

Cette fois lorsque Draco entre dans la clairière de la forêt interdite il ne prend pas la peine de se faufiler. Cette fois lorsque Draco approche la silhouette seule assise parmi la saleté et les arbres il n'essaye pas de cacher sa présence. Cette fois Draco marche droit devant Luna et s'assoit en face d'elle, « Je suis tellement désolé Luna, » sont les seuls mots prononcés pour le moment tandis qu'ils écoutent les bruits de la nature.

Xxx

« Les sombrals ne semblent pas avoir faim ce matin, » Draco a presque sursauté quand Luna a soudainement parlé.

Il réussit à se reprendre avant de parler, « Et pourquoi penses-tu cela ? »

Luna penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, « Peut-être qu'ils sont fâchés. »

« Peut-être. » répond Draco.

Luna se déplace légèrement et Draco est persuadé qu'elle l'observe mais il n'arrive pas à se persuader de la regarder.

« Si seulement ils pouvaient parler ça pourrait les aider… Parler aide généralement à savoir… » dit Luna.

Draco trouve finalement le courage de faire face à Luna, « Et parfois parler montre tes faiblesses. »

Luna pose une douce et bienveillante main sur celle de Draco en train d'arracher l'herbe, « Mais ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de moins bien. En fait, je pense que cela rend plus admirable. »

Draco retourne sa main, sa paume vers le haut, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Luna, « Donc si je dis que j'étais inquiet et angoissé la nuit dernière et que j'ai été incroyablement stupide et que j'implore ton pardon, est-ce qu'il me sera accordé ? »

Luna sourit, « Tu devrais essayer. »

Tout en gardant la main de Luna dans la sienne, Draco s'agenouille à ses côtés et couvre leur main de sa main libre et prend la parole, « Luna, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé comme ça hier soir. Te voir avec les gars de ma maison qui flirtaient si ouvertement avec toi et te voir leur sourire si magnifiquement…

J'ai été stupide et je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie je me suis senti en danger parce que pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai trouvé quelqu'un de si véritablement superbe que je ne peux pas envisager que tu sois loin de moi. Luna pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui a le pouvoir de me blesser avec un simple mot, ou un acte ou un rejet et ça me fait peur mais je sais aussi que tu ne voudrais pas me blesser, hein Luna ? »

Le sourire de Luna est aussi doux que ses yeux sont brillants avec des larmes qui coulent tandis qu'elle secoue la tête pour répondre à Draco.

« Je n'aurais pas du te laisser hier soir et partir et boire et puis agir comme un idiot. Je suis désolé Luna, je le suis vraiment, » dit Draco.

Cette fois quand Luna secoue la tête, elle met son autre main sur celle de Draco, « Tout ce que tu avais à faire était de dire désolé Draco. »

Draco lui sourit avant de se lever et d'aider Luna à en faire de même. Leurs mains étaient toujours enlacés tandis que Draco dit, « Luna, tu me fais ressentir des choses que je n'ai jamais ressenti et je suis tout à fait certain que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, très vite, et je veux juste te demander si tu accepterais de m'accompagner au 'Bal de Noël des Malfoy' pour rencontrer père et mère, » L'expression de Luna devient incertaine donc Draco clarifie les choses, « Bien sûr ce sera après un long moment à apprendre à se connaître mieux, si ça te convient bien sûr… »

Luna sert légèrement la main de Draco, « Ce sera parfait Draco, et merci de m'inviter pour le bal », elle se penche vers Draco et place un doux baiser sur la joue de Draco qui fait que le teint pâle du Serpentard commence à tourner au rouge.

Luna s'éclaircit la gorge, « Maintenant comment allons-nous faire pour nourrir les Sombrals ! »

Xxx

« Merlin Hermione, quelle quantité penses-tu qu'un homme puisse manger ? » demande Harry alors qu'il regarde son plateau qui était actuellement sur le point de déborder.

« Je n'ai pas entendu Ron se plaindre, » remarque Hermione en jetant un œil sur sa droite où Ron était occupé à dévorer ses œufs brouillés.

Harry lève un sourcil, « Ron est actuellement plus proche de te lécher les pieds que de se plaindre. »

Hermione l'ignore, « Et de plus, vu l'état d'ébriété dans lequel vous étiez tous les deux hier soir, vous avez besoin de manger ! »

La réponse d'Harry a été coupée par l'arrivée de Draco à la table. Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il s'assoit mais Draco se penche à son oreille, « Je ne vois pas Severus à la table des professeurs, tu as remarqué ? »

Bien sûr qu'Harry a remarqué. A son propre étonnement, la table des professeurs est le premier endroit qu'il a regardé en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

« Effrayé que ton parrain meurt de faim ? » répond Harry, ne prenant pas la peine du tout de garder une voix calme comme celle de Draco.

Pour ce qui est d'Hermione et Ron, ils ne l'ont pas questionné à propos d'hier soir avec Severus. Les deux savent qu'il a quitté la fête avec Severus et tous les deux savent qu'il s'est replié dans son lit pendant un certain temps quand ils sont rentrés dans le dortoir pour tâtonner un peu. Harry suppose qu'ils savent à présent, et il ne pense pas vouloir leur expliquer ce qu'il s'est exactement passé la veille, il espère que Draco suivrait le même protocole étant donné qu'il avait été informé des évènements.

Draco se penche vers Harry et parle d'un volume plus proche de la normale, « Pas besoin d'être aussi cassant Potter, » puis avec une voix plus basse, « Je m'occuperai de ce que nous avons convenu après le petit-déjeuner. »

Harry acquiesce et retourne à son petit-déjeuner.

« A propos de quoi vous chuchotez vous deux ? » demande Ron.

L'expression d'Hermione dit clairement qu'elle espérait que Ron ne demande pas cela.

Draco se redresse et sourit sournoisement à Ron, « Quelque chose dont ta petite amie ne t'a pas parlé. » Hermione le fusille du regard avant que son regard ne change vite de direction et qu'elle observe Ron qui semble sur le point de piquer une crise, « Je vais voir Luna à la table des Serdaigles. Je vous vois plus tard, » il ajoute la dernière partie avec un regard significatif vers Harry avant de s'éloigner.

« Tu sais, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'on fait un pas en avant et deux pas en arrière avec Malfoy. Pourquoi est-il plus con que d'habitude ? » demande Ron.

« La soirée de Snape et moi ne s'est pas passée exactement selon ses plans et ça le met en rogne d'être celui qui va devoir recoller les morceaux, » est tout ce qu'Harry offre en réponse.

Ron semble vouloir poser plus de questions avant de refermer sa bouche et demander avec inquiétude, « Tout va bien mec ? »

Harry sourit à Ron et Hermione, « Tout va bien. »

Xxx

Draco toque une fois à la porte de Severus et se confronte à un irritable « Allez vous-en ! » depuis l'autre côté.

Il toque à nouveau et cette fois la porte s'ouvre avec un Severus Snape agacé de l'autre côté, « Draco, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Draco lève les yeux au ciel, « Garde ta mauvaise humeur pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas ton filleul Severus, » dit Draco tandis qu'il frôle Severus pour entrer dans le bureau de l'homme.

Draco entend une profonde inspiration de l'autre homme avant que Severus ne dise, « Draco, je ne peux vraiment pas m'entretenir avec toi pour le moment, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. »

Draco repère la malle sur la table de Severus et se retourne face à lui, « Vas-tu quelque part ? »

« En effet je vais quelque part et tu es en train de me retarder dans ma préparation par ta simple présence donc si tu veux bien m'excuser Draco, » Severus se déplace jusqu'à la porte toujours ouverte.

Draco se dirige vers la porte, la ferme et place un sort de verrouillage et de silence pour faire bonne mesure, « Où vas-tu exactement ? » demande Draco une fois qu'il est à nouveau face à Severus.

Severus semble réaliser que Draco ne va pas sortir de son bureau d'aussi tôt alors il continue simplement à tasser les papiers sur son bureau, « Un rendez-vous avec le conseil d'administration d'un journal de potions à Londres. »

« Pour quoi faire ? » demande Draco comme si ce qu'il venait d'entendre était complètement fou.

Severus jette une pile de notes sur un côté, « Ils m'ont proposé de publier l'ensemble de mon travail et il y a quelques petites choses qui requiert une clarification avant publication. »

« Oh » dit Draco doucement puis, « OH, et bien ce sont de bonnes nouvelles Severus, félicitations ! »

Severus lève les yeux de son bureau et offre un petit sourire bizarre à son filleul, « Merci Draco. »

Draco fronce les sourcils, « Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Un dimanche je veux dire. »

Severus regarde Draco comme si ce dernier avait perdu l'esprit, « Peu importe quel jour nous sommes si les formalités sont terminées le plus tôt possible, le reste du processus peut commencer. Cela signifie que mon travail avec eux est terminé et que je peux revenir à Poudlard plus tôt. »

Draco aurait vraiment voulu dire 'Mais qu'en-est-il de tes cours ?', mais au lieu de ça il demande, « Et qu'en-est-il de Potter ? »

Draco se mord la langue tandis que Severus lève le regard sur lui et plisse les yeux, « Et bien quoi Potter ? »

« Il est occupé à broyer du noir depuis la soirée d'hier, que s'est-il passé hier soir d'ailleurs ? »

Severus fusille Draco du regard, « Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! »

Draco secoue la tête, « Je ne peux pas croire que tu allais quitter le château sans lui parler et mettre les choses au clair entre vous deux ! »

Severus contourne son bureau, « Et que crois-tu qui ne va pas entre nous ? »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose la nuit dernière quelque chose qui a rendu Potter assez furieux pour qu'il ne veuille plus t'adresser la parole et tu dois régler ça : »

« Il ne veut plus m'adresser la parole, » murmure Severus, « Ca m'a l'air parfait. »

C'est au tour de Draco de fusiller l'autre du regard, « Nous savons tous les deux que tu ne penses pas vraiment ça. Ecoute, je n'ai jamais vu Potter agir de cette manière depuis qu'il a déclaré son intérêt pour toi. Il est passé de « c'est parti pour lui sauter dessus » à « Severus ferait mieux de rester loin de moi ou sinon… »

Severus déglutit et il semble essayer de regarder partout plutôt que Draco, « Je n'ai pas réalisé qu'il pouvait réagir comme ça… J'ai pensé qu'il comprendrait. Maudits Gryffondors et leur sentimentalisme ! »

Draco sait qu'il serait mieux de demander des détails et de plus, Severus pense qu'il ne connait pas les détails qu'il pourrait lui fournir.

Severus se met à grommeler semblant oublier que Draco est présent, « Potter est tellement exaspérant A quoi s'attendait-il ? Il est mon élève… Mais je le voulais… mais simplement pas ici et maintenant. Il pense probablement que j'ai voulu l'humilier… »

Severus devient silencieux en fixant un point sur le sol. Le silence dure un moment jusqu'à ce que Draco s'éclaircisse la gorge pour ramener son attention sur sa présence.

Les yeux de Severus lancent des éclairs à Draco comme s'il venait juste de se rappeler de la présence du garçon tout du long, Severus demande, « Que devrais-je faire ? »

« T'excuser évidemment, » répond Draco.

Severus le regarde avant d'attraper un bout de parchemin, de griffonner un message dessus et de le plier avant de le tendre à Draco, « Je m'excuse de te traiter comme un hibou mais je n'ai pas le temps de monter à la voilière et puisque Potter et toi êtes collés l'un à l'autre ces derniers jours, je crois que cela ne devrait pas poser beaucoup de problèmes pour l'atteindre. »

Draco prend le parchemin, « Ce sera fait et tant que j'y suis, qu'en-est-il de tes cours pendant que tu pars ? »

« Le directeur va les surveiller jusqu'à ce que je revienne, maintenant va-t-en Draco. »

« Oui monsieur. » répond Draco. Il espère que tout va bien aller pour le voyage de Severus et part trouver Harry.

Xxx

Draco est très heureux que Potter soit isolé vers le lac quand il le trouve puisqu'il est sûr qu'ils auraient attiré plus d'attention que nécessaire avec les cris de Potter.

« Mais à quoi il pense ? Il n'a absolument aucun décence je te le dis et je suis désolé Draco mais je ne pense vraiment pas que ton plan va marcher ! »

Draco ramasse le parchemin que Potter a jeté sur le sol et piétiné :

 _Mr Potter,_

 _Veuillez accepter mes excuses pour hier soir._

 _S.S_

Draco est tout à fait sûr qu'il partage la colère de Potter.

Xxx

Cette fois il ne toque pas il s'introduit dans le bureau de Severus et est salué avec un sourcil levé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande Draco avec une irritation à peine dissimulée dans la voix.

« Je pensais que tu étais parti pour de bon et j'essaye actuellement de retrouver un papier que j'ai oublié d'attacher au reste de mon travail et qui pourrait servir au conseil. »

Draco soupire fortement, « Non je veux dire qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Cette fois il agite le parchemin froissé dans sa main.

« Draco, c'était pour Potter ! »

« Et c'est ce que Potter en a fait ! »

Draco claque le papier sur le bureau de Severus pour qu'il puisse voir l'état du message.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas, » dit Draco avec exaspération, « parce que si tu avais compris, tu ne te serais pas excusé dans une putain de lettre ! »

« Tu m'as demandé de m'excuser et je l'ai fait ! »

« Mais pas dans une putain de lettre ! Tu étais supposé le faire en personne. Je pensais que tu avais probablement demandé à Potter de venir te voir, » il désigne le parchemin, « ou je ne l'aurais jamais délivré. Maintenant Potter est encore plus en colère qu'avant et tu ne lui as toujours pas dit que tu partais ! »

Severus résiste à l'envie de rouler des yeux, « Je n'ai pas le temps pour un rendez-vous avec Potter. J'ai besoin de trouver mon travail et de partir immédiatement. »

« Va au moins lui dire que tu pars, » Draco déteste que cela ait l'air d'une imploration et tout ça pour Potter.

« Bien, maintenant pars. » en convient Severus.

Draco sourit, pas encore entièrement sûr que Severus va le faire mais sachant qu'il ne pourra pas plus pousser l'homme.

Xxx

Harry est toujours assis à côté du lac, fulminant à propos des excuses sèches de Snape. Peut-être qu'il exagère l'homme ne peut-il pas faire une simple excuse face à face car il est persuadé que refuser un baiser équivaut à une gifle dans le visage pour n'importe qui !

Harry était encore occupé à penser à Snape quand il entend l'homme lui-même à côté de lui, « Monsieur Potter. »

Harry ne se préoccupe pas de savoir à quel point cela peut paraitre impoli il se lève et sans lancer un seul regard vers Snape, Harry passe à côté de lui et marche en direction du château.

« Potter- Harry »

Harry s'arrête et ne se retourne pas, pas même quand Snape prend la parole, « Je suis désolé pour plus tôt c'était un manque de jugeote de ma part et peu importe combien je veux rectifier ça… Je serai à Londres pour trois semaines au plus donc s'il-vous-plaît acceptez cette explication. »

Snape tend à Harry un parchemin plié et sans attendre la réponse d'Harry, il s'éloigne vers le château.

Harry regarde le dos de Snape jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le château, puis il fixe le parchemin dans sa main que vient-il de se passer ?

Harry est persuadé qu'il n'a jamais vu Snape s'excuser envers personne et sans oublier d'expliquer les raisons de son absence. Il y a autre chose, Snape s'en va et il a décidé d'en informer Harry personnellement il n'a même pas utilisé un hibou pour le faire.

Harry se souvient de la lettre et baisse le regard, il ouvre lentement le parchemin et lit :

 _Harry,_

 _Je suis désolé pour la correspondance précédente cela était hautement insensible de ma part de penser que m'excuser de cette manière pourrait vouloir dire quelque chose pour vous._

 _Je m'excuse également d'avoir à partir avant d'avoir résolu les choses entre nous je comprends que vous soyez en colère mais j'espère que, aussi cliché que cela puisse paraitre, lorsque je serai revenu votre colère aura baissé et que vous serez ouvert pour me rencontrer à mon retour._

 _Je vais assister à un congrès de potions avec l'espoir que mes recherches soit publiées donc je peux partir pour quelques semaines._

 _Prenez soin de vous Mr Potter et ne faites rien qui pourrait pousser un professeur à vous donner une retenue- J'aime à penser que ce droit sur vous m'est réservé._

 _S._

Harry lit la lettre plusieurs fois avant de la serrer contre son torse, « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » pense Harry.

Snape est différent.

Harry l'a changé.

Snape l'informe à présent de ses allées et venues.

Snape se soucie de lui.

Harry va aller en enfer.

Xxx

Harry n'a pas vu Draco au repas c'est pourquoi Draco s'est presque précipité sur Harry quand ils se sont rencontrés au dîner.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demande Draco avidement.

Ron et Hermione se contentent de regarder alors que Luna semble absorbée par un magazine.

« Devons-nous vraiment discuter de ça à table ? » demande Harry.

Harry secoue la tête, « Dis-moi juste, est-ce que tu l'a vu ou non et est-ce qu'il a arrangé les choses avec toi ou non ? »

Harry prend le temps de se servir un morceau de poulet avant de répondre, « Oui, je l'ai vu et pour le reste, il est dans la bonne voie pour arranger les choses. »

Draco ricane et pousse Harry pas vraiment doucement, « Ah les choses avancent alors ? »

Harry roule des yeux, « Ferme-là ! «

Xxx

Harry ne l'a pas avoué à Draco mais après avoir lu la lettre de Snape, il pouvait presque sentir la colère glisser hors de lui.

Il ne ressent plus de colère, il ressent maintenant de l'anticipation de savoir pourquoi exactement Snape l'a laissé cette nuit-là- un besoin de comprendre.

Et seulement quelques heures après le départ de Snape, Harry ne veut pas ne serait-ce que penser au fait qu'il était déjà prêt pour le retour de l'homme.

Xxx

Les cours se déroulent normalement ils travaillent dur, accumulent les devoirs et passent la soirée à les faire. Les leçons d'Harry avec Draco ont progressé jusqu'à maitriser les potions de troisième année et malgré le fait que Draco ne le dise pas, Harry peut voir qu'il est impressionné.

Draco et Luna semblent plus proches maintenant que Draco lui a dit ce qu'il ressent pour elle. Ils passent de plus en plus de temps avec l'autre- parfois ils se promènent main dans la main, parfois ils s'assoient pour parler avec les autres, parfois ils font leurs devoirs ensemble et d'autres fois ils restent silencieux en appréciant simplement la compagnie de l'autre.

C'est après une semaine d'absence de Severus que Draco approche Harry au dîner.

« Je viens de réaliser que je n'ai pas demandé à Severus combien de temps il allait partir ! » s'exclame Draco.

« 3 semaines »

« Quoi ? »

« Il a dit qu'il partirai pour 3 semaines au plus. »

Draco semble perplexe, « Et comment tu sais ça ? »

« Il en a parlé dans la lettre- celle que tu l'as convaincu d'écrire Draco. »

Draco plisse les yeux, « Sournois. Je lui ai seulement demandé de te faire savoir qu'il partait, le reste vient entièrement de Severus. »

Hermione éclate de rire, « Oh mais c'est tellement romantique Harry. »

C'est au tour d'Harry d'avoir l'air perplexe, « Qu'y a-t-il de si romantique à propos d'une lettre Hermione ? »

« Ouais, c'est juste une lettre du bâtard graisseux, » ajoute Ron.

Harry le fusille du regard donc Ron ajoute, « Oh puis merde, c'est ton petit-ami, pas le mien donc il est toujours graisseux pour moi. »

Luna soupire alors qu'elle semble être dans ses pensées profondes, « Et bien le professeur t'en a dit plus que ce qui était demandé et c'était plutôt bien pensé… Ca veut dire qu'il se soucie de ce que tu penses et qu'il ne veut rien te cacher. »

Il y a quatre différents soupirs cette fois un soupir rêveur d'Hermione, deux longs soupirs de souffrance de Draco et Ron comme pour dire 'Les filles… » et un soupir d'Harry qui revient encore une fois à la pensée 'Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?'.

Xxx

C'est un mercredi avant les potions que Draco coince Harry dans le couloir, « Potter, j'ai bien entendu quand tu as dit que Severus serait absent pour 3 semaines n'est-ce pas ? »

« Au plus ouais, » répond Harry.

Draco acquiesce, « Alors nous devons parler- préférablement après le dîner je viendrai dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ? »

« Ouais bien sûr mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Draco passe une main dans ses cheveux, « Ca se pourrait. A plus tard Potter »

Xxx

Harry attendait à l'extérieur de la salle commune depuis approximativement 5 minutes lorsque Draco tourne au coin du couloir avec Luna à ses côtés.

« Hey Luna, » salue Harry avec un sourire.

« Salut Harry, » répond Luna.

« On peut y aller ? demande Draco.

« En parlant de ça, » dit Harry, « on va devoir t'emmener dans le dortoir. Je pense que ça énerve certains étudiants toutes les fois où tu entres dans la tour des Gryffondors. »

Draco renifle d'amusement mais suit sagement Harry.

Xxx

Une fois qu'ils sont tous assis sur le lit d'Harry ou Ron, Draco prend la parole, « Ok, je n'avais pas pensé à ça à temps mais si Severus part pour 3 semaines cela signifie qu'il va revenir fin octobre ou début novembre et cela met un frein à notre plan. »

« Pourquoi ? » demande Ron, « Tout se passe tranquillement donc quand Snape revient, Harry devra juste garder les choses telles qu'elles sont et tout ça sera fini après Noël. »

« Ce n'est pas si simple, » dit Hermione, « un malentendu entre eux doit encore être résolu donc tu ne peux pas être exactement sûr de comment les choses vont progresser par la suite. »

« Donc tu veux dire que tout ça ne pourra pas être fait à Noël ? » demande Ron.

Soudainement toutes les paires d'yeux se tournent vers Harry, dans l'attente.

« Ecoutez les gars, » commence Harry, « Hermione a raison, je ne peux pas être sûr de comment les choses vont se passer une fois qu'il sera de retour mais je suis sûr que ce sera fait à Noël- je ne peux pas imaginer que convaincre Snape prenne si longtemps. »

Draco hausse un sourcil, « Tu parles comme si Severus était un homme simple. Potter, ça nous a pris du temps pour que Severus soit en bon terme avec toi… »

« Alors es-tu en train de me dire que tu veux continuer tout ça après Noël ? » demande Harry.

« Hey ! » s'exclame Ron, « Harry a seulement donné sa permission jusqu'à Noël l'accord et que chaque truc marche avant sinon y'a pas moyen. »

« En fait, » intervient Hermione, « le deal était que Draco a besoin de courtiser une fille avant Noël ou l'accord est nul… »

Elle regarde Draco significativement.

Draco enlace ses doigts avec ceux de Luna et les lève pour que tout le monde voit, « Ma part de l'accord est rempli. »

« Bon sang, » dit Ron comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Harry et Hermione font un sourire radieux au couple tandis que Draco et Luna rougissent en retour.

« Ca ne me dérangerait pas d'attendre Draco, » dit Luna après un moment. « Nous ne sommes pas obligés de le dire à ton père à Noël. »

Draco regarde Luna d'un air adorateur, « J'apprécie Luna mais je veux vraiment le dire à Père à Noël au cas où il est prévu quoique ce soit de louche pour le bal. C'est mon père et je peux t'assurer que si nous on a élaboré un plan, il en a un aussi ! »

Harry soupire, « Ecoute, c'est 3 semaines ok et j'ai un mois et demi pour le chauffer. Si pour une raison ou pour une autre le couple n'arrive pas par la suite je suis sûr que je peux tout de même l'inviter au bal en tant qu'ami et après on peut improviser à partir de là. »

Ron secoue la tête, « Je ne suis pas sûr que l'improvisation soit suffisante devant Malfoy Senior. Harry, je ne dis pas ça parce que t'es mon pote mais t'es un mec bien, penses-tu vraiment qu'il ne va pas tomber amoureux après tout ça ? »

Tout le monde dans la chambre semble impressionné par les mots de Ron Harry ne peut s'empêcher de murmurer 'J'ai peur qu'il le soit déjà', mais heureusement personne ne l'entend.

Harry regarde en direction de sa robe où il sait que la lettre de Snape s'y trouve et c'est comme cela qu'il loupe le regard méditatif de Ron.

Xxx

Trois semaines.

Cela fait déjà 3 semaines que Snape est parti.

Harry se tient à la fenêtre du dortoir et regarde à travers l'obscurité de la nuit. Il ne peut pas croire qu'il ait passé toutes ses soirées depuis 3 semaines à attendre un hibou de Snape. Il a laissé la fenêtre ouverte chaque nuit au cas où un hibou avait une livraison pour lui- il allait devenir fou.

Harry se penche vers l'avant et repose sa tête contre la vitre froide peut-être qu'il est temps d'arrêter de penser à ce qu'il a fait à Snape et commencer à penser à ce qu'il s'est fait à lui-même.

Une main sur son épaule le sort de ses pensées, « Mec, c'est vendredi et Seamus a réussi à ramener de la Bièraubeurre pourquoi ne nous rejoindrais-tu pas ? »

Harry se retourne face à ses amis, « Merci Ron mais je ne me sens pas très bien peut-être un peu plus tard hein ? »

Ron acquiesce, « Tu n'as rien à me dire ? » demande Ron en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la main d'Harry- la main qui tient actuellement le mot de Snape. Le mot qu'il n'a pas quitté depuis le jour où Snape le lui a donné.

Harry secoue simplement sa tête et regarde au loin mais Ron hausse doucement les épaules, ramenant l'attention d'Harry sur lui, « Souviens-toi Harry, tu es autorisé à ressentir des choses aussi ce n'est pas juste à propos d'un accord stupide. »

Et à ce moment-à, Harry est déchiré entre vouloir enlacer Ron et le jeter hors du dortoir pour avoir raison. Harry choisit de se tourner à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le clic de la porte lui indique qu'il est seul à nouveau.

Harry soupire lourdement et baisse les yeux sur le parchemin dans sa main…

 _J_ _e déteste quand il n'est pas là…_

* * *

* Le jeu de mot avec « s'occuper de toi » est plus flagrant en anglais avec « treated you ».


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Harry remue et se retourne pendant la majeure partie de la nuit.

Il n'est pas allé rejoindre ses amis pour une bièraubeurre ce qui veut dire qu'il était au lit depuis longtemps avant que les autres n'arrivent.

Il a fallu 10 courtes minutes avant qu'Harry n'entende des ronflements variés signalant que les garçons se sont endormis. Il sort lentement du lit et se dirige vers la salle commune.

La salle commune était sombre sauf pour les ombres légères du feu mourant dans la cheminée. Harry s'assoit sur le tapis et regarde en l'air…

Comment a-t-il peut penser qu'il pouvait faire ça ? Qu'il pouvait jouer avec les sentiments de quelqu'un- même si cette personne est Snape qui l'a fait se sentir comme une merde pendant la majorité de sa vie à Poudlard.

De qui pensait-il se moquer quand il disait que c'était pour la bonne cause ? S'il voulait vraiment aider Draco- il devait y avoir un autre moyen, non ?

C'est trop tard maintenant il est déjà trop impliqué.

Ce n'est pas la direction qu'il espérait qu'allait prendre sa septième année. Bien sûr, ses études n'en ont pas souffert et c'est en parti dû à l'aide de Draco en Potions- la seule matière qu'il pourrait rater- et la seule raison pour laquelle il a reçu cette aide est le plan.

Il était sorti avec ses amis sous une lumineuse, et ensoleillée journée pendant les célébrations d'après-guerre apparemment il ne le savait pas mais il était maintenant le bachelor le plus qualifié et tout le monde voulait lui présenter leurs filles, sœurs et nièces. C'est seulement quand une 'brave' mère est venue avec son jeune fils fringant qu'Harry a réalisé que son intérêt est passé de zéro à haut dans le ciel- pas simplement pour ce jeune homme en particulier mais pour les hommes en général.

Bien sûr, le dire à Hermione a été aussi anti-climatique* que jamais et le dire à Ron était comme des montagnes russes d'émotions mais à la fin ils étaient tous les deux plus solidaires que jamais et disposés à écouter et donner des conseils quand il en avait besoin.

Même avec la découverte de sa sexualité, Harry n'avait pas eu l'intention de rencontrer quelqu'un oui, il y avait plein de choses nouvelles à apprendre et expérimenter mais sortir de la guerre et avoir vu tant de gens à qui vous teniez perdre la vie ne laisse pas un homme indemne et donc Harry avait décidé qu'il y avait peut-être d'autres choses sur lesquelles il pouvait se focaliser jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente prêt à tester ses perspectives dans le monde de la drague.

Rien ne s'est déroulé selon le plan la fin de la guerre l'a mené à trouver un ami en Draco Malfoy et 'son truc de sauver les gens' ou dans ce cas-là 'son truc d'aider les gens' ne l'a pas laissé s'éloigner d'un nouveau défi.

Et maintenant Harry est assis là- insomniaque, agité et totalement perdu.

Son premier petit-ami, il semble que cela allait être Snape.

Il se demande si Draco sait qu'Harry n'a jamais dragué un garçon avant Snape, si Draco sait qu'il a placé Harry dans une situation où il aide une personne en en blessant une autre.

Bien sûr, Snape n'a pas encore été blessé mais Harry frissonne en pensant à ce qu'il va se passer quand la vérité éclatera.

Est-ce qu'il sera seulement capable de quitter Snape après Noël ou est-ce qu'il aura à trouver un autre moyen ?

Snape va-t-il finalement le tuer quand il le découvrira ?

Que va-t-il se passer dans les prochaines semaines avant le bal ? Snape va-t-il insister pour faire 'des choses de couple' ?

Il ne peut même pas imaginer Snape dans une relation, encore moins une relation avec lui.

Snape va-t-il vouloir l'embrasser et le toucher ?

Etrangement cette pensée ne lui fait pas peur mais il suppose qu'il peut maintenant penser au toucher d'un autre homme- même celui de Snape- avec un intérêt nouveau.

Snape sait-il qu'il n'a jamais rien fait avec personne avant ?

Est-ce qu'il rirait ou-

Des coups insistants sur la fenêtre sortent brutalement Harry de ses pensées.

Il se lève rapidement et se dirige vers la fenêtre fermée où un hibou hautement mécontent le fusille du regard- les hiboux peuvent faire ça ?

« Désolé petit gars, » dit Harry en laissant le hibou entrer, « Et j'ai peur de ne pas avoir de nourriture pour hibou non plus, » le hibou ignore simplement Harry tandis qu'il parle et au moment où il prend le parchemin dans la patte du hibou, il s'envole dans la nuit.

Ce que remarque Harry en premier sur le parchemin sont les pattes de mouche qui forment son nom.

Le cœur d'Harry loupe un battement alors qu'il l'ouvre rapidement pour en lire le contenu.

 _J'ai pensé que vous voudriez savoir que je suis de retour au château._

 _Si vous n'avez pas prévu d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec les autres demain, peut-être que vous voudriez me rencontrer._

 _J'enverrai le lieu et l'heure demain si c'est acceptable._

 _S._

Harry laisse sortir sa respiration qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenue.

Les seuls mots qui se répètent dans son esprit sont : Snape est de retour.

Xxx

Harry entre dans le dortoir une fois de plus et s'assoit sur le bord de son lit.

Snape est de retour après presque 4 longues semaines et il espère qu'Harry attende jusqu'à demain pour le voir.

Ce ne vas pas le faire du tout.

Harry lance un 'tempus' et voit qu'il est une heure du matin il ne compte pas sur qui que ce soit pour errer dans le château à cette heure donc il renonce à sa cape d'invisibilité et à la place, il sort sa carte des Maraudeurs de son coffre.

Il ouvre la carte et découvre que Snape tourne en rond dans son bureau Harry s'autorise un petit sourire de satisfaction avant de jeter un œil à ses camarades de dortoirs et de sortir rapidement.

Une fois qu'il se retrouve seul dans le couloir faiblement éclairé à l'extérieur de la salle commune, Harry se met à courir.

Grâce à sa carte, il sait que tout le monde est endormi il n'y a aucun professeur patrouillant dans les couloirs et même Rusard n'est nulle part en vue.

Une fois qu'Harry atteint la porte de Snape, il toque doucement.

Il n'y a aucune réponse pendant un temps avant qu'il ne sorte la carte et remarque que quelque part pendant son trajet, Snape est sorti de son bureau pour aller dans ses appartements.

C'est bien sa chance…

Harry s'apprêtait à ranger sa carte quand il remarque une autre silhouette en mouvement qui n'était pas Snape ou lui-même : McGonagall.

Sa directrice de maison est en train de descendre les étages vers les cachots et Harry n'a aucune issue de secours.

Il regarde sur sa gauche et remarque le couloir sombre où il sait que se trouve la salle commune des Serpentards bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr du tout de ce qu'il y avait au-delà de ça.

Un autre regard à la carte des Maraudeurs lui dit que McGonagall est juste sur le point de tourner dans le coin.

Il doit partir d'ici.

Harry se dirige le plus vite qu'il peut dans l'obscurité juste au moment où il entend le claquement familier des chaussures de McGonagall sur les pierres.

Harry ne peut même pas soupirer de soulagement si McGonagall décide de se rapprocher, elle verrait sa silhouette dans l'obscurité et alors il sera foutu.

Aussi silencieusement qu'il le peut, Harry pose sa main sur le mur et marche à tâtons à travers l'obscurité ce n'est pas plus de quelques pas plus tard que Harry sent le mur tourner vers un autre couloir sombre.

Il contourne rapidement le coin et scrute les alentours pour jauger la position de son professeur.

McGonagall semble s'être arrêté devant le bureau de Snape et toque à présent- un peu plus fort qu'Harry ne l'a fait.

Il y a un moment de pause avant qu'un grincement ne puisse être entendu et que Snape apparaisse.

Harry le fixe un moment il ne peut pas en voir mieux mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait heureux de voir l'homme.

Harry ne peut pas entendre ce que les professeurs disent donc il se retire derrière le mur et essaye de réfléchir à comment il allait s'échapper.

Il lance un 'Lumos' et étudie la carte pour une certaine raison, ce couloir particulier n'est pas montré sur la carte ce qu'il veut dire qu'il ne peut pas se voir lui-même non plus. Mais s'il estime les distances et les directions, il devine que c'est une autre entrée de l'un des passages secrets donc s'il continue à marcher le long du couloir, il devrait certainement retrouver son chemin.

Harry lance un dernier regard à Snape et McGonagall avant de se tourner et de commencer à s'éloigner.

Grosse erreur…

Il y a une sorte de fuite et le sol est recouvert de petites flaques d'eau à chaque pas ce qui veut dire que ses pas percent le silence avec l'eau qui se déplace et ses baskets grinçantes.

« Qui est là ? »

Harry se fige c'est inutile d'essayé de semer un espion entraîné.

« Severus, » vient la voix de McGonagall.

« Il y a quelqu'un ici. »

« Mais qui donc pourrait être hors du lit à cette heure, un Serpentard peut-être ? »

« Lumos, » la lumière aveuglante oblige Harry à lever une main devant ses yeux avant de l'abaisser et de fixer Snape qui s'est arrêté juste au coin du couloir.

L'expression de Snape est inattendue elle semble crier de déception et s'en va sans attendre tandis que McGonagall s'arrête aux côtés de Snape.

« Définitivement pas un Serpentard, » dit Snape avec un sourcil levé.

« Mr Potter,' dit McGonagall en s'approchant d'Harry, sans faire cas de l'eau dans laquelle elle marche, « Que faîtes-vous hors de votre lit et encore mieux, dans les cachots ? »

« Je- heu.. » Harry était tellement foutu. Comment expliquer à sa directrice de maison qu'il était descendu ici pour parler à Snape ?

« Il semblerait que Mr Potter ne peut pas rester en dehors des problèmes longtemps, » dit Snape de sa voix traînante, « Où sont vos sous-fifres, ou avez-vous décidé de vous promenez seul dans le château ce soir ? »

Harry pensa que l'effort de Snape de chercher les amis d'Harry aux alentours n'était pas du tout convaincant on dirait que l'homme sait exactement pourquoi Harry est là après tout et pense que c'est prudent de jouer le jeu pour McGonagall.

McGonagall lance un regard pointu vers Snape pour son choix de mots avant de retourner à Harry, « Il semblerait qu'aucune explication ne parvienne de vous Mr Potter et par conséquent je vous verrai demain matin pour une retenue dans mon bureau. »

« Mais demain- » commence Harry

« A lieu la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, » complète McGonagall, « oui je suis au courant et par conséquent c'est une punition adéquate que vous ne soyez pas autorisé à y aller. »

Harry lance un court, et désespéré regard vers Snape.

« Minerva, si vous le permettez, » dit Snape, « Mr Potter a été trouvé dans mes cachots donc de mon point de vue, je devrais être celui qui décide de la punition. »

Harry a presque roulé des yeux c'est comme ça que Snape va essayer de le sauver de sa détention avec McGonagall- en argumentant avec elle pour le droit de punition sur Harry.

« Severus, vous ne devez pas être si désespéré de quelqu'un pour nettoyer vos chaudrons sales n'est-ce pas ? Je vais superviser la retenue de Potter en tant que directrice de maison. Aussi positivement terrifiante vos retenues soit-elles, je trouve que parfois une punition rapide de sa directrice de maison peut créer plus de terreur que vous ne pourrez jamais accomplir.

Snape incline la tête, « Vraiment ? »

McGonagall lui fait un sourire crispé avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Harry, « Venez Mr Potter, c'est le retour à la tour pour vous. »

Harry, obéissant suit son professeur tandis qu'elle passe à côté de Snape en direction de la cage d'escalier. Tandis qu'il passe à côté de Snape, Harry lève le regard et mime « Aidez-moi » auquel il a un simple et léger soupir et une secousse de tête pourquoi a-t-il décidé de venir ici en premier lieu ?

Xxx

Harry a supposé que dire à ses amis la vraie raison de sa retenue pourrait encore plus les énerver qu'une modification de la réalité : Il ne pouvait pas dormir et est sorti pour une promenade quand McGonagall l'a attrapé.

Ce n'est pas un complet mensonge…

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'ais pas retenu la leçon après toutes ses années Harry ! » gronde Hermione en beurrant sa tartine au petit-déjeuner.

« Garde ta salive Granger, » dit Draco, « Si ce n'est pas rentré après tout ce temps, il y a peu d'espoir maintenant, » il pousse l'épaule d'Harry avec un rictus amusé.

Harry allait raconter à Draco quand Hermione halète, « Oh le Professeur Snape est de retour. »

Les cinq tournent le regard au dit homme tandis qu'il s'assoit pour le petit-déjeuner à la table des professeurs.

« Dis-moi Potter, tu ne sembles pas surpris du tout. »

Harry déglutit, « Hum ouais, il m'a envoyé un mot ce matin pour me dire qu'il était de retour. »

Hermione et Luna sourient alors que Draco et Ron partent dans un fou-rire, « Tu jurerais- » dit Draco à travers ses rires, « que tous les deux êtes déjà dans un truc exclusive avec lui se présentent à l'accueil comme ça. »

Harry allait dire que Snape 'se présentant à l'accueil' signifie que leur plan concorde après tout mais la main d'Hermione sur son bras et son sourire d'avertissement l'arrête.

Draco et Ron le taquinaient juste donc pourquoi est-il si réticent tout d'un coup.

« Est-ce tu es sûre que ca va aller Harry ? »

Harry sort brutalement de ses pensées et regarde Hermione, « Hmmm ? »

« Ca ne me dérange pas d'attendre jusqu'à ce que tu finisses ta retenue, » dit Hermione.

Harry secoue la tête, « Non non, c'est bon- Je vais bien. C'est mon problème et de plus je n'ai aucune idée de ce que McGonagall a prévu donc vas-y et prend du bon temps, ouais. »

Hermione acquiesce, « Ok Harry, reste loin des problèmes. »

Harry sourit à ses amis quand ils disent au revoir et puis se dirigent à l'extérieur du hall. Il ne peut plus retarder l'inévitable, donc il se lève pour aller faire sa retenue. Cependant avant qu'il ne quitte sa place, Harry tourne son regard vers Snape à la table des professeurs leur regard se verrouille pendant une seconde avant que Snape ne se détourne pour dire quelque chose à Flitwick à côté de lui.

Xxx

Si Harry pensait que sa détention allait consister à juste faire des lignes, il s'était lourdement trompé.

Oui il y a eu des lignes à faire- beaucoup, beaucoup de lignes- mais il y a aussi le tri d'un placard d'approvisionnement où McGonagall range les outils pour ses cours, un nombre de livres pour divers manuels et pour accompagner tout ça des remarques constantes de désapprobation de McGonagall sur son comportement qui selon elle est atroce étant donné qu'il est maintenant un adulte.

Quelque part entre la 20è et la 21è ligne qu'Harry écrivait, vient un coup sur la porte suivi de l'entrée de nul autre que Severus Snape.

Harry lève les yeux et essaye de capter le regard de l'homme mais il est déjà en train de discuter doucement de quelque chose avec McGonagall qui semble passer de toutes les nuances de rouge d'embarras.

Harry baisse les yeux sur son parchemin quand il remarque que la conversation touche à sa fin.

Le délicat raclement de gorge mène Harry a lever le regard sur son professeur de métamorphoses, « Mr Potter, quelque chose s'est hum passé et je dois transférer votre détenue au professeur Snape, » elle lance un regard à Snape, « Donc si vous pouviez ne pas faire attendre votre professeur trop longtemps… »

Harry regarde Snape mais son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion donc il répond, « Oui Mdame', » en rangeant sa plume et son parchemin.

Snape sort de la classe dans un balayement de robe noire et Harry le suit étroitement derrière.

Xxx

Ils font cela jusqu'aux escaliers avant que Snape ne parle, « Potter, allez chercher votre balai. »

Harry ne peut contenir la surprise sur son visage, « Mon balai, Monsieur ? »

« Oui votre balai et je vous fais confiance pour un simple sort de dissimulation une fois que vous l'avez ? »

Harry est toujours confus mais il choisit de ne pas poser de questions. Il acquiesce et quand il voit Snape l'attendre il dit, « Je reviens vite, » avant de partir.

Xxx

Harry ne sait pas ce que Snape a en magasin pour lui premièrement il le sort de sa retenue, puis il lui demande d'aller chercher son balai et maintenant ils sont dans les cachots.

Ils sont déjà passés devant le bureau de Snape et la salle commune des Serpentards et ils sont maintenant dans le couloir dans lequel Harry était caché la nuit dernière.

Harry espère pleinement que Snape allait se passer de commentaires à propos de cet évènement particulier mais il devient encore plus suspicieux quand l'homme reste simplement silencieux et avance.

Ils arrivent à une porte qui peut maintenant être repéré facilement depuis que toutes les torches brûlent.

Snape place sa main droite sur la porte qui émet immédiatement une lumière bleue avant de s'éteindre. Snape bouge sa main sur la poignée et regarde Harry avec une expression qui lui dit clairement de le suivre avant d'ouvrir la porte et de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

La première chose qui frappe Harry est la lumière du jour ce n'est pas la lumière sombre des cachots à laquelle il s'attendait.

La seconde chose qui frappe Harry est le parfum frais de l'endroit cela ne sentait pas exactement comme les fleurs mais c'est merveilleusement rafraîchissant.

Harry regarde les alentours il y a un arbre immense à une courte distance de lui qui à une longue branche sur laquelle sont accrochées deux balançoires côte à côte.

A sa gauche il y a un petit jardin, il y a quelques fleurs mais principalement des ingrédients de potions.

Une fois qu'Harry finit sa tentative d'identifier les plantes, il regarde à sa droite où Snape est assis royalement sur un beau banc travaillé tout en regardant Harry.

Il y a deux petites tables de chaque côté du banc et du côté de Snape repose un livre et une tasse de thé.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry remarque que les robes de l'homme étaient pliées sur l'accoudoir du banc, ce qui laisse Snape dans un pantalon noir ajusté et une chemise blanche formelle, c'est comme si être ici changeait l'homme complètement.

Les yeux d'Harry rencontrent ceux de Snape et il retrouve finalement la voix, « Quel est cet endroit ? »

Harry croise sa jambe droite sur sa jambe gauche, « Albus a crée cet endroit lorsque j'étais espion pour l'ordre. C'était une sorte de sanctuaire pour moi aussi bien qu'un point de transplanage. C'est le seul endroit dans Poudlard où vous pouvez transplaner. »

Harry acquiesce lentement, toujours en train d'assimiler les mots de Snape, « Je n'ai jamais vu ça auparavant. »

« C'est protégé par un sort et est seulement accessible en entrant par cette porte, » il pointe la porte à présent fermée du doigt, par laquelle ils sont entrés.

Harry acquiesce à nouveau puis semble se rappeler qu'il porte toujours son balai dissimulé sous un sort, il le pose et s'approche des balançoires, « Vous avez dit que le directeur a fait cet endroit. »

« Oui » dit Snape en se levant avant de se diriger vers Harry.

Harry laisse échapper un petit rire, « Je suppose que les balançoires sont sa petite touche personnelle. »

Snape pose une main sur l'épaule d'Harry, « Le vieux fou est plutôt friand de ça. »

Harry combat l'envie de se dérober quand il sent la main de Snape sur lui. Au lieu de cela il se retourne face à l'homme et trouve qu'ils sont si proches qu'Harry doit lever la tête pour le regarder.

« Je pense que je peux facilement l'imaginer les utiliser, » dit Harry dans un ton plus tranquille.

Le coin de la bouche de Snape se relève d'amusement, « Au moins vous avez l'option d'imaginer moi j'ai cette image qui va brûler mon esprit pour toujours. »

Harry rigole à cela et Snape fait un pas en arrière, « La salle s'étend sur une bonne distance donc si vous le voulez, vous pouvez voler un peu. »

Harry regarde à ses côtés où il a laissé le balai et réalise que c'est pourquoi Snape lui a demandé de le prendre.

Harry acquiesce, « Ouais, j'aimerais bien, » après un moment de pause il demande, « Allez-vous me rejoindre ? »

Snape secoue la tête, « Non je pense que vous pourriez profiter d'un peu de temps pour vous pour voler librement après avoir été confiné avec Minerva pendant si longtemps. »

Harry défit le sort sur son balai, « A propos de ça- »

Snape le coupe, « Une autre fois. »

Harry acquiesce et sourit en chevauchant son balai, « Une quelconque limite de temps ? »

Snape s'assoit à nouveau et saisit son livre, « Non mais il commence à faire froid tôt dans la journée en ce moment donc je suggère que vous n'y restiez pas trop longtemps. »

« Oui monsieur, » dit Harry en refaisant un sourire lumineux à Snape avant de s'envoler vers le ciel.

Xxx

C'est simplement brillant.

Voler le fait toujours se sentir bien mais sachant que Snape a fait ça pour lui, cela veut dire que Snape prend actuellement considération de ce qu'il aime et a planifié cela.

Il le ressent comme une excuse. Il le ressent comme si Snape disait 'désolé pour cette nuit d'il y a des semaines' et Harry est plus que prêt à le pardonner.

Il était déjà prêt à pardonner l'homme le jour après qu'il soit parti mais il pense qu'il doit garder ça pour lui.

Harry vole à travers les arbres et au-dessus d'un lac nouvellement découvert, celui-ci n'est pas aussi grand que le lac noir mais il est plus clair et semble fait pour nager.

Harry commence à imaginer Snape dans ce lac avec rien d'autre qu'un short de bain et il s'est presque crashé contre la barrière invisible de la pièce donc il sauvegarde ses pensées pour une autre fois.

Il y a autre chose cet endroit semble enfermé en cercle et si Harry devait estimer la taille du cercle il dirait que c'est juste un peu plus petit que le terrain de Quidditch.

Il parcourait l'endroit depuis un moment maintenant et pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'est envolé de l'endroit où Snape est assis, ce dernier lève le regard et l'observe intensément mais après un moment l'homme semble de nouveau absorbé par ce qu'il lit.

Harry fait un dernier tour avant d'atterrir près des balançoires où il pose son balai.

« C'était bien, merci de m'avoir laissé voler. »

Snape lève le regard de son livre, « Il n'y a pas de quoi Harry. »

Harry inhale brutalement à l'utilisation de son prénom mais Snape ne semble pas le remarquer.

« J'ai demandé aux elfes de maison de préparer un déjeuner, en voudriez-vous ? »

Harry regarde le plat de sandwichs et acquiesce avant de se rapprocher et de s'asseoir à côté de Snape.

Il y a assez d'espace entre eux pour rentrer une autre personne mais Harry se sent comme s'ils étaient très proches.

Ils mangent en silence tandis qu'Harry lance occasionnellement un regard en coin au plus âgé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? » demande Snape après avoir fini son dernier sandwich.

« Hmm, » dit Harry distraitement.

Snape penche doucement son corps vers Harry, « Vous m'avez fixé pendant longtemps ces dernières minutes. Y a-t-il quelque chose ? »

« Non euh j'ai juste- pourquoi m'avez-vous sorti de retenue ? Et- » Harry se lève et se dirige vers les balançoires, « et pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ici ? »

Harry s'assoit sur une des balançoires et regarde Snape aussi intensément que Snape le regarde.

« N'est-ce pas vous qui a dit que les amis faisaient des choses ensemble, qu'ils partageaient leur vie ? » s'enquiert Snape en se dirigeant lui aussi vers les balançoires.

Harry penche la tête et acquiesce, « C'est la raison pour laquelle vous ne m'avez pas embrassé, parce que les amis ne s'embrassent pas ? »

« Harry- » commence Snape en s'asseyant sur la deuxième balançoire.

« Non, » Harry lève une main, « Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas du faire une affaire de tout ça et je n'ai pas le droit de vous questionner à propos de ça. »

« Vous ne souhaitez pas une explication ? »

Harry secoue la tête, « J'aimerais aller de l'avant parce que vous… vous êtes parti un long moment et je- »

Harry s'arrête et Snape se tourne vers lui avec un sourire narquois, « Est-ce que je vous ai manqué Harry ? »

Harry plisse les yeux, « Vous avez une haute estime de vous-même n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous alliez dire ensuite ? »

« Que j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir. »

Cette fois le sourire narquois de Snape déborde sur un sourire, « A propos de moi ? »

Harry se détourne de Snape, l'homme est-il en train de flirter ?

« Tu aimerais bien, » grommelle Harry, « Vous êtes-vous déjà servi de ses choses ? Je pense que je pourrais aller plus haut que vous ! »

Snape lève un sourcil, « Mr Potter, Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre dans des choses futiles comme des balançoires, » il se lève.

Harry glousse et tend une main, « Ok, ok, je plaisantais. Revenez là. »

A la surprise d'Harry, Snape saisit sa main offerte mais plutôt que de se rasseoir, il remonte Harry sur ses pieds.

« Hey ! » proteste Harry, « Je n'ai pas encore fini. »

Snape agite sa baguette et fait disparaître ses robes et son livre- probablement dans ses quartiers avant de parler, « Une autre fois peut-être, néanmoins nous devrions retourner à l'intérieur maintenant. »

Harry roule simplement des yeux et le suit.

Xxx

« Wow, je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais froid jusqu'à ce que vous allumiez le feu dans la cheminée mais c'est certainement parce que les cachots sont toujours si fichtrement froids ! »

Harry a d'abord été surpris quand Snape l'a amené dans ses quartiers alors qu'il espérait pleinement être envoyé dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Snape a allumé le feu avant de leur commander un peu de thé, avec des biscuits pour Harry.

Snape était actuellement assis sur le canapé en inspectant son feu de cheminée.

« Vous exagérez, les cachots ne sont pas réellement si froids. »

Harry se tourne pour que Snape puisse le voir tirer la langue avant de se détourner et s'asseoir sur le tapis devant la cheminée, « Bien je vais juste me poser ici jusqu'à ce que je sois assez réchauffé. »

Il y a un moment de silence avant qu'Harry n'entende Snape traîner des pieds dans la direction d'Harry. Snape s'abaisse à côté d'Harry en laissant à peine un centimètre d'espace entre eux.

Snape lève une soucoupe devant le visage d'Harry, « Ce sont certains de ces atroces biscuits remplis de sucre que vous aimez. »

Harry tourne la tête pour regarder Snape, « Goûtez-les, » dit Harry avec un sourire.

« Non merci, je vais préserver mes dents. »

Harry rigole avant de choisir un biscuit et le mener à la bouche de Snape, « Allez, ça a un bon goût. »

« Les choses qui sont mauvaises pour toi ont souvent bon goût, » répond Snape.

Harry penche sa tête pour regarder l'homme, « Parlons-nous toujours de biscuit ? »

« Cela dépend, allez-vous me dire pourquoi nous sommes sur le point de nous embarquer dans quelque chose de complètement insensé ? »

« Et bien, je suis gay… »

Snape résiste à l'impulsion de rouler des yeux, « Pourquoi avoir jeté votre dévolu sur _moi_ , Harry ? »

« Parce que j'ai gâché tellement de temps à vous détester, » dit Harry sans préambule, « et c'est vrai quand ils disent qu'il y a une ligne infime entre l'amour et la haine parce qu'une fois que j'ai arrêté de vous détester, j'ai vu tout ce qu'il y a de formidable en vous et j'espérais juste que vous me laissiez une chance… »

« Tu n'es pas sérieusement en train de dire que tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Harry sourit, « Non, du moins pas en cet instant mais serait-ce si mauvais si je l'étais ? »

Snape prend une profonde respiration, « Je crois que c'est quelque chose que je te dois. »

Et juste comme cela, le fossé entre eux se resserre.

Les lèvres de Snape sont douces et au moment où elles touchent celles d'Harry, il ferme les yeux et entrouvre ses lèvres.

La langue de Snape trace le contour des lèvres d'Harry avant d'introduire sa langue dans la chaleur humide.

Au moment où Harry lève les bras pour les placer autour du cou de Snape il remarque que le biscuit a laissé du chocolat fondu sur ses doigts.

« Snape, » murmure en cessant le baiser.

« Severus, » vient la réponse avant que le plus âgé revendique une nouvelle fois les lèvres d'Harry.

Harry réussit à faufiler sa main entre leur corps et place ses doigts sur la lèvre inférieure de Snape, étalant le chocolat pendant qu'ils s'embrassent.

« Harry ? », c'est une question haletante.

« Mmmm, » Harry prend plaisir à lécher les douces lèvres de Severus qui place en retour ses deux mains sur la taille d'Harry en les guidant pour se coucher sur le tapis.

Harry se tortille pour trouver une meilleure position donc Severus le tire plus près et au-dessus de son propre corps pour que les jambes d'Harry soient à cheval sur les siennes.

Harry respire profondément et pose ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Severus pour se soutenir.

« Dieu tu es bon à ça, » halète Harry en regardant Severus.

Severus sourit- un sourire authentique alors qu'il place ses deux mains sur les hanches d'Harry, « Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'autre soir. »

Harry secoue la tête et se baisse pour poser un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre homme, « Ca n'a pas d'importance, tant que tu continues à faire ça tout le temps. »

Severus glousse, « Tout le temps ? Nous devons reprendre notre respiration de temps en temps. »

Harry rigole, « Regarde-moi, déjà accro aux baisers de Severus Snape. »

L'expression de Severus devient sérieuse, « Harry, je ne joue pas. Je prends mes relations sérieusement et je ne partage pas ce qui est à moi non plus. Tu as le choix, tu peux choisir de rester ou de partir. Je ne serai pas en colère contre toi si tu choisissais de partir. »

Et pendant un moment fugace, Harry se sent complètement et parfaitement coupable.

L'homme vient radicalement de lui déclarer être prêt à tout donner dans cette relation pour que ça marche et voilà Harry qui connait la farce absolue-

Non ! C'était son choix et peut-être que c'est sa chance de s'assurer qu'il ne fait pas de mal à Severus après tout…

Harry se glisse au côté de Severus en laissant une de ses jambes contre celles du plus âgé puis se place lui-même contre Severus avec sa tête sur le torse de l'homme.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire peur si facilement, » Harry glisse sa main autour du torse de Severus et la laisse reposer sur son cœur, « Je reste… Indéfiniment. »

Harry passe un bras autour d'Harry et pose son autre main sur celle d'Harry posée sur son torse, « Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive pour être avec un Gryffondor sentimental ! »

Harry s'offusque et s'apprête à enlever sa main de Severus mais celui-ci l'attrape rapidement et place un baiser sur la paume ouverte, « Je suppose que j'ai l'honneur de dire que je sors maintenant avec le célèbre Harry Potter. »

Harry tourne sa tête lentement et frappe l'épaule de Severus, « Continue comme ça et tu auras l'honneur de dire que tu t'es fait largué par Harry Potter. »

« Aïe Potter ! Ok je m'excuse. »

« Bien, » dit Harry en se plaçant confortablement à nouveau, « Comment était ton voyage ? »

« Fatiguant, nous avons traversé la plupart de mes notes sans problèmes mais il y avait quelques variations sur lesquelles le conseil insistait avant publication, que j'avais besoin de remettre en ordre pour sortir le livre en mai. »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es resté plus longtemps ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment as-tu convaincu McGonagall de me laisser sortir de retenue ? »

Severus glousse donc Harry lève la tête pour le regarder, « C'est amusant de voir à quel point elle tient à sa potion antipuces tous les 3 mois. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillent, « Tu t'occupes de lui donner des potions ? Attend, McGonagall a des puces ?

Severus soupire, « C'est un chat Potter et c'est une précaution… n'en parle à personne ! »

Harry sourit et fourre son nez sur le torse de Severus, « Je ne le ferai pas. »

Harry étire son cou et pose ses lèvres dans le cou de Snape.

« Harry, mmmm… Je ne pense pas que le directeur approuverait que son professeur se promène dans le château avec un suçon. »

Harry place un dernier baiser dans le cou pâle avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos, « Qu'as-tu prévu pour Noël ? »

Severus se tourne sur le côté et se redresse sur son coude, posant sa main restante sur l'estomac d'Harry, « C'est encore dans quelques semaines mais les professeurs restent habituellement à l'école y a-t-il une raison à ta question ? »

« Oui, j'étais en train de penser au bal de Noël des Malfoy, » répond Harry.

« Ah je vois, tu es probablement invité puisque Draco et toi êtes amis maintenant. »

« Ouais donc heu… est-ce tu vas y aller ? »

« Peu probable, pourquoi ? »

Harry s'assoit soudainement, « Mais tu es son parrain. »

Severus s'assoit lui aussi, « Ca ne m'oblige pas à y participer. »

« Même pas si je te le demande ? » questionne Harry avec un regard suppliant.

Severus pince l'arête de son nez, « Ne me fais pas les yeux de petit chiot Potter. »

Harry ajoute une moue.

Severus se lève, « Harry, ne me fais pas la moue. »

Harry le suit et s'approche de Severus avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille, « Tu ne viendrais pas même si je te le demande très gentiment ? »

Severus soupire et fait glisser son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure d'Harry, « Harry, il y a quelques temps j'étais obligé de participer à beaucoup de choses selon mon devoir mais maintenant je suis libre et je ne veux pas continuer à y participer plus longtemps. »

Harry reste le front contre le torse de Snape, « Mais c'est la première fois que j'y participe. »

Severus lève la tête d'Harry avec un doigt sous son menton, « Raison de plus pour en profiter. »

Il abaisse sa tête et prend les lèvres d'Harry dans un baiser.

Severus plonge sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry, goûtant ce qu'il pouvait avant d'autoriser Harry à sucer sa langue. La langue d'Harry suit celle de Severus dans la bouche de l'autre homme et Harry se délecte de dominer pour une fois.

Severus fait courir ses mains en bas du dos d'Harry et quand ils se séparent pour respirer, il commence à s'occuper du coup d'Harry en faisant traîner de légers baisers de l'oreille d'Harry à sa pomme d'Adam et de la pincer légèrement.

Harry recule soudainement, rouge et à court d'air.

« Tu essayes de me distraire ! »

« Tu ne t'en es pas plaint, » répond Severus avant d'avancer vers Harry et de lui voler d'autres baisers.

Harry pousse le torse de Severus cette fois, « Dis-moi d'abord que tu vas venir au bal avec moi. »

Severus se retire complètement des bras d'Harry, « Pourquoi insistes-tu avec ça Potter ? »

« C'est si mal de vouloir passer Noël avec l'homme qui partage ma vie ? »

« Si c'était le cas alors tu voudrais trouver une autre option. Donc pourquoi et-tu en train de t'entêter Harry, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

Toute trace du Severus avec qui Harry a passé la journée s'est évaporée et Harry sait qu'il doit maintenant se rectifier. Il est inutile d'augmenter la colère de Severus.

Harry fait un pas vers Severus, « Rien, je suis désolé… je n'aurais pas dû insister. »

« Non tu n'aurais pas dû, » concède Severus.

Harry regarde Severus et se tord les méninges pour trouver quelque chose à dire. La journée s'est parfaitement bien passée et maintenant c'est fini et il doit retravailler l'homme.

« Est-ce que c'était notre première dispute ? » demande Harry avec un faible sourire.

La position ferme qu'avait adopté Severus semble s'effondrer tout d'un coup, « On se dispute toujours Potter, c'était un plongeon dans la réalité. »

Harry réduit la distance entre eux et place sa tête dans le creux du cou de Severus, « Je suis désolé. »

« Pardonné, » dit Snape en passant ses bras autour d'Harry, « Maintenant je pense que tu devrais commencer à te diriger vers ton dortoir. »

Harry relève la tête pour regarder Severus, « Tu te moques de moi ? »

« Ne sois pas dramatique Potter les élèves vont bientôt rentrer et tu ne pourrais être vu en sortant de mes quartiers, » Harry le regarde comme s'il allait protester, Severus ajoute, « même si de telles relations sont autorisées. »

Harry soupire, « Bien. Je pourrai revenir ? »

Severus le conduit hors de ses quartiers et vers la porte menant à la sortie de son bureau il dit, « Je t'enverrai un hibou. »

Severus ouvre la porte pour Harry et quand ce dernier passe à côté de lui, il serre la main du côté de Severus avant de partir.

Au moment où la porte se ferme derrière lui, Harry s'appuie sur un mur près de lui.

Soudainement, sa journée défile dans son esprit et Harry prend sa tête dans ses mains, 'qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?'

Harry remercie Merlin qu'il y ait encore du temps avant le bal pour tenter de convaincre Severus.

Le plus ennuyeux est que l'homme le connait si bien qu'il n'ait même pas besoin d'utiliser la légimentie pour disséquer ses pensées !

Harry commence sa marche vers la tour des Gryffondors ses amis vont s'en donner à cœur joie quand ils entendront la journée d'Harry…

 _Je hais la façon dont il lit mon esprit…_

* * *

 _*anti-climatique : je n'ai pas vraiment compris cette expression, mais apparemment il n'y a pas d'autre traduction donc si quelqu'un à compris qu'il me fasse signe ^^_


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

« Où étais-tu par Merlin Potter ? »

Harry venait juste de rentrer dans la salle commune quand Draco l'a bombardé.

« J'avais une retenue, souviens-toi, » répond Harry en contournant Draco pour rejoindre Hermione et Ron sur le canapé.

Draco suit et marche jusqu'à l'échiquier qu'Harry vient juste de remarquer, « Une retenue qui s'est terminée il y a des heures. »

Harry n'est pas d'humeur à s'expliquer, « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Et en plus, comment tu peux même savoir quand ma retenue s'est terminée ? »

Draco rougit et choisit ce moment pour étudier l'échiquier avec tout l'intérêt du monde.

Harry s'apprêtait à commenter son comportement avant qu'Hermione ne rigole.

« Draco l'a su parce qu'il est tombé sur McGonagall dans un des couloirs. »

« Un des couloirs les mieux isolés pour être précis- en bonne compagnie, » ajoute Ron.

Harry trouve que cela pique son intérêt et un petit sourire se forme sur son visage.

« Vous les Gryffondors n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de discuter de ma vie ? » dit Draco d'un ton cassant.

Harry rigole, « A ce que je sache, tu es sur notre territoire. »

« Tout juste Harry, » concède Ron, « je suppose qu'il est un peu grincheux car McGonagall a retiré 15 points à Serpentard et envoyé Luna à sa salle commune pour étudier la métamorphose. »

Draco roule des yeux et s'assoie sur le sol à côté de l'échiquier pendant que les autres rigolent.

Après qu'ils se soient calmés, Harry s'excuse et part prendre une douche.

Il atteint juste son dortoir quand il entend la voix de Draco, « Tu ne m'as pas dit où tu étais plus tôt Potter. »

Harry soupire, « Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que ça peut te faire. Ecoute Malfoy, je viens ici pour une douche donc est-ce que je peux au moins y aller- avec ton consentement bien entendu, » la dernière partie a été dite sur un ton moqueur.

Draco prend une calme respiration avant de parler, « Ecoute Potter- Harry, je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre. Nous devons parler de toi et Severus le bal est dans quelques semaines et- »

« Et tu as besoin que Severus sorte avec quelqu'un pour que tu puisses te marier avec la fille de ton choix, » l'interrompt Harry, « J'ai entendu tout ça avant et j'ai aussi accepté de t'aider et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. »

« Y a-t-il besoin de te rappeler que tu vas avoir besoin d'être en couple avec Severus pour que ça marche ? »

« Je le suis. »

« Tu es quoi ? » demande Draco, la confusion se lisant clairement sur son visage.

« En couple avec Severus, » répond Harry.

Draco lève un sourcil, « Quoi ? »

Harry pousse un soupir, « Oh par tous les saints- C'est ridicule ! Je le suis Draco, je sors avec Severus- On est ensemble comme petit-copain et petit-copain, tu l'a maintenant ?

La bouche de Draco bouge mais aucun son n'en ressort et il règne le silence jusqu'à ce qu'un halètement à la porte se fasse entendre.

« Oh Harry, je suis tellement contente pour toi ! »

Harry ouvre ses bras à Hermione et elle s'y précipite avec un sourire lumineux.

« Tu réalises que c'est seulement pour de la comédie hein ? » questionne Ron à la vue de sa copine dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Hermione regarde Harry, le dos tourné à Draco et Ron et un sourire savant sur le visage, « Je sais exactement pourquoi il fait ça. »

Harry la regarde tout de suite et allait la questionner mais non, évidemment qu'elle sait, « Ok, maintenant que vous savez, puis-je s'il-vous-plaît aller prendre ma douche ? »

Xxx

Harry avait vu juste, pendant tout le dîner il est bombardé de questions par ses amis- maintenant Luna les a rejoint- à propos des détails exacts de comment lui et Severus se sont mis ensemble. Ils ont baissé le volume au minimum, heureusement, mais il y avait toujours des cris de joie occasionnels d'Hermione et Luna et de temps en temps Harry lève le regard vers la table des professeurs et trouve Severus en train de le regarder intensément. Il est sûr que l'homme sait quoi ou plutôt qui est au centre de leur discussion.

Maintenant, dans le silence de la nuit et en attendant que le sommeil le réclame, Harry met de côté tous ses doutes et ses peurs à propos de leur 'plan' et se concentre uniquement sur à quel point c'est incroyable de finalement avoir la sensation d'avoir quelqu'un qu'il peut appeler le sien- même si leur relation est vouée à l'échec.

Xxx

Harry baisse les yeux sur le mot dans sa main, comme promis, Severus lui a écrit pour lui faire savoir quel jour de la semaine Harry pourrait venir le voir dans ses quartiers.

Aujourd'hui est l'une de ces fois Severus a mentionné qu'il avait libéré son emploi du temps donc il n'y avait que des potions mineurs et quelques corrections qui nécessitaient son attention.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvre brutalement pour laisser entrer Draco Malfoy.

« Bonjour Potter, » salue Draco.

Harry sourit doucement à Draco, « Est-ce que tu passes parfois du temps dans ta propre salle commune Malfoy ? »

Draco renifle mais ne répond pas pour autant à la moquerie d'Harry, « Alors Severus et toi avez-vous déjà discuté du bal ? »

« Droit au but… » marmonne Harry.

« Comme toujours, alors ? »

« Nous en avons discuté et Severus a dit qu'il n'y participerait pas. »

Draco le regarde comme s'il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'Harry voulait dire, « Il a dit qu'il ne venait pas ? Potter, tu sais que le plan entier dépend de la présence de Severus au bal, avec toi à son bras bien sûr. »

Harry fusille Draco du regard, « Severus n'est pas un jouet il a ses raisons pour ne pas vouloir y aller et je crois que ça tombe sur moi de devoir le convaincre donc pour une fois ne remet pas mes efforts en question pour que le plan marche ! Pour l'amour de Merlin, on sortait à peine ensemble depuis 24 heures et on a déjà eu notre première dispute ! »

Draco baisse la tête mais pas avant qu'Harry ne voit le regard d'amusement sur son visage. Il a fallu moins de 2 secondes avant que les mains d'Harry ne saisissent les robes de Draco et le serpentard est plaqué énergiquement contre le mur.

Le grognement de Draco quand son dos frappe le mur se perd dans la rage d'Harry quand il parle à nouveau, « Tu penses que c'est drôle Draco ? Tu ne comprends pas ce que je dois faire et ce que ça fait sortir de moi de faire ça ! Je dois sortir avec ton parrain, un homme qui est notre professeur et un homme avec qui je viens juste de trouver un terrain d'entente après des années d'aversion et de mépris. Tu as juste à t'asseoir et batifoler avec ta petite-amie pendant que je me casse le cul pour que tu puisses avoir une belle vie ! »

Les mains d'Harry se desserre légèrement pendant qu'il parle et Draco arrive à s'en défaire, « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Potter ? Tu es à la limite d'exploser depuis que tu es revenu hier soir ! Et pour ton information, je sais ce que je te demande et je me sens impuissant de ne pas pouvoir régler ça seul mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai essayé un nombre incalculable de fois de t'aider où je pouvais et j'ai tout fait pour te faciliter tout ce truc si je pouvais ! Dis-moi Potter dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

Harry fusille Draco du regard pendant que l'autre sorcier parle et quand Harry exhale longuement, on dirait que toute sa colère glisse hors de lui, « Est-ce que tu peux être celui qui va briser son cœur pour moi Draco ? Tu ne peux pas n'est-ce pas ? » Harry soupire, « Hier soir après que j'ai quitté ses quartiers, j'ai finalement repensé à ce que je dois faire exactement et même si je ne voudrais jamais blesser personne, je ne pensais pas que ça m'aurais perturbé plus que ça si je n'avais pas réalisé quelle bonne personne Severus est… » Harry s'assoit lourdement sur son lit, « Draco, il ne fait pas confiance aux gens facilement mais il l'a fait pour moi et il a fait toutes ses choses magnifiques pour moi hier… Des petites choses certes, mais personne n'avait jamais pris le temps de faire ces choses pour moi avant. »

« Potter, je- »

« MALFOY ! » la voix de Ron résonne à travers la porte fermée, « Un de tes Serpentards visqueux est là pour toi. »

Draco ouvre la bouche comme s'il allait continuer sa conversation avec Harry mais il dit seulement, « Je suis désolé Harry, j'aimerais que les choses soient différentes mais si tu veux te retirer il n'y aura pas de reproches. »

Harry a difficilement le temps d'acquiescer en réponse avant que Draco ne sorte.

Harry se lève et se penche pour attraper le mot de Severus qui est tombé durant sa bagarre avec Malfoy. Il y jette un dernier regard et prie tous les dieux qu'il connait que Severus veuille le pardonner, de briser son cœur éventuellement et parce qu'Harry a décidé d'éviter Snape aussi longtemps qu'il le pourra.

Xxx

Harry ne peut pas être sûr que Malfoy l'ait dit ou non aux autres à propos de leur conversation mais ils ne l'ont pas dérangé depuis qu'il est parvenu non seulement à éviter Severus mais aussi la plupart de ses amis.

Ses repas se sont pris dans la cuisine alors que tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle et tous ses devoirs ont été faits dans le confort de son lit.

Lorsque lundi arrive, Harry ne peut pas se cacher plus longtemps et se montre donc au repas et parle à ses amis comme à la normale- il réalise alors que Draco n'a pas dit un mot de leur conversation.

Quand Hermione le questionne à propos de ses nausées du jour précédent, il ne peut pas contenir sa surprise mais heureusement Malfoy l'arrête et 'rappelle' à Harry comment il a demandé à Draco de lui amené les potions nécessaires et de dire à Hermione et Ron de ne pas s'inquiéter puisqu'il allait prendre du repos.

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry sent la honte passer sur lui comme aucune autre émotion.

Il sait qu'il doit s'excuser et sauvegarde cela pour plus tard dans la journée quand il sera possible d'avoir Malfoy seul.

Quant à son emploi du temps, Harry aurait pu embrasser le lundi si c'était une personne car un emploi du temps complet sans DCFM signifie moins de temps disponible et aussi moins de Severus Snape. C'est horrible d'avoir à éviter l'homme comme ça, surtout quand il peut sentir le regard noir traquer tous ses mouvements mais Harry a besoin de temps pour penser- il a besoin d'un plan d'action qui n'exigerait que ni lui ni Severus ne soit attaché à l'autre pour que quand le coup final arrivera, les dommages soit minimales.

Xxx

« Draco. »

Harry se détourne de l'étagère qu'il était en train de nettoyer et se met instantanément en garde quand il se trouve seul.

Alors qu'il sortait sa baguette, la tête d'Harry apparaît de nulle part.

« Seigneur Potter, essayes-tu de me causer des problèmes cardiaques ? »

Harry rigole en enlevant la cape d'invisibilité, « Désolé, je ne voulais pas être vu et j'ai vraiment besoin de parler avec toi. »

Draco acquiesce, « Tes nausées se sont arrêtées d'elles-mêmes alors ? »

Harry baisse la tête, « A propos de ça- »

Draco lève une main, « J'ai fait ce que je pensais être juste. Ce n'était pas à moi de divulguer la conversation et je peux voir que tu as besoin de temps pour toi. On est juste tous les deux chanceux que tes amis soient facile à convaincre maintenant qu'ils n'ont pas à avoir constamment peur que tu meurs des mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Cela surprend Harry que Draco veuille actuellement faire une blague sur Voldemort mais il ne relève pas, « Je suis content que tu ais fait ça et je dois aussi m'excuser. Tout ce que j'ai dit- je n'aurais pas dû aller si loin et je suis désolé. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas blessé. »

Draco rit légèrement, « Potter, tu pousses comme une petite fille donc laisse de côté l'idée de blesser quiconque. »

Draco gagne une claque sur l'épaule pour ça, « Alors suis-je pardonné ? »

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner, » répond Draco en levant la main pour initier une poignée de main.

Harry saisit la main tendue, « Excellent ! »

Xxx

Jeudi apporte un nouveau sens de la terreur pour Harry : Double DCFM.

Harry n'est pas encore parvenu à trouver un plan pour sceller l'affaire sans aucun cœur brisé et il est plus que certain que Severus sera sur les dents aujourd'hui à propos de sa rareté depuis ce week-end.

C'est à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction que la DCFM soit à la fin de la journée comme ça Harry a plus de temps avant de voir Snape mais aussi une anxiété grandissante au fur et à mesure de la journée.

Au déjeuner, Harry est persuadé que ses nerfs prennent le dessus sur lui.

Une main tombe doucement sur la sienne pendant qu'il est assis à regarder sa nourriture à laquelle il n'a presque pas touché.

« Harry, » il regarde Hermione, la préoccupation sur son visage, « Toi et Severus vous êtes disputé ? »

C'est la dernière question à laquelle Harry s'attendait de la part d'Hermione, « Non, qu'est-ce qui te fait demander ça ?

Elle soupire et lance un regard à la table des professeurs, « C'est juste que Severus t'a regardé durant tout le repas et pas seulement aujourd'hui. Tu as également à peine quitté la salle commune depuis que vous sortez ensemble. »

Harry ne peut pas s'empêcher de glousser, « Je te fais confiance pour remarquer ces choses 'Mione. On va bien en tout cas… J'ai juste- » Harry fait une pause et réfléchit à si c'est une bonne idée de le dire à Hermione. Parler de cela à Draco était totalement différent- il a pu profiter du plan mais Hermione n'a aucun enjeu et pourrait donc fournir plus de perspectives.

« Hermione allons nous promener avant la métamorphose. »

Xxx

« Tu me dis que tu as délibérément évité Severus afin que tu puisses éviter que son cœur soit brisé ? »

Les épaules d'Harry se haussent, « Ben quand tu le dis comme ça… Ecoute j'ai juste besoin de trouver un moyen pour que cette relation progresse sans qu'aucun de nous ne deviennent attachés. »

Hermione secoue la tête, « Tu peux difficilement appeler ça une relation non ? »

Harry ignore Hermione, « J'ai juste besoin de trouver autre chose pour que Severus reste intéressé par moi, quelque chose qui puise le convaincre de m'accompagner au bal. »

Hermione plisse les yeux, « Pourquoi tu parles comme si tu savais déjà ce que tu allais faire ? »

Harry lève les deux mains en l'air, « Ca m'est venu comme ça- c'est absolument insensé mais c'est tout ce que j'ai et ça doit marcher ! »

« Harry- »

« Ecoute Hermione, je ne veux pas le blesser et il ne sera pas blessé si je lui donne les meilleurs semaines de sa vie avant le bal… Ce sera juste une relation avec des avantages et une fois que c'est fini il va voir qu'il peut avoir ce genre de choses avec quelqu'un d'autre et problème résolu ! »

Les yeux d'Hermione sont aussi larges que des soucoupes, « Non Harry, problème non résolu ! C'est le meilleur moyen de créer plus de problèmes- tu crois honnêtement que Severus ne sera pas blessé si tu- si tu le séduis ? Et as-tu déjà été avec quelqu'un avant Harry ? »

« Donne-moi une solution alors Hermione ! » coupe Harry sèchement, « Ecoute, on ne s'est rien promis encore lui et moi et les gens couchent ensemble et se séparent tout le temps et pour ton information, un homme peut apprendre ! »

Hermione secoue la tête, « Et qu'en est-il de toi Harry, seras-tu réellement heureux quand tout cela sera terminé ? »

Harry soupire, « C'est seulement mon premier petit-ami Hermione bien sûr que je ne vais pas être heureux d'avoir à établir une relation strictement physique avec lui afin de l'amener au bal. Bien sûr que cela va me laisser un goût amer une fois que la fausse vérité éclatera et il va réaliser qu'il peut avoir mieux n'importe où mais tu sais quoi, ça n'a pas d'importance parce qu'il ne sera pas blessé. »

Hermione ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour se calmer et quand elle les rouvre, Harry la fixe dans l'attente.

« Harry, tu n'as pas à faire ça, » elle lève une main quand Harry semble prêt à l'interrompre, « Arrête de compliquer les choses et concentre-toi sur votre relation. Même si tout cela se concrétise, ca ne marcherait pas parce que toi et Severus êtes déjà trop investis. Aborde le vrai problème Harry : Tu as peur de tomber a- »

« Hermione ne le dit pas ça, juste ne le fais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse alors ? »

« Justement c'est ça, » dit Hermione avec exaspération, « ne fais rien du tout ! Va de l'avant et sort avec lui. Harry, tu ne peux pas planifier exactement ce que tu veux qu'il se passe dans ta relation- ça se passe juste et c'est ce qui rend tout ça plus spécial. Peu importe si vos sentiments pour l'autre grandissent, personne n'a dit que tu devais tout arrêter après le bal. Oui, c'est une façon insensée de commencer une relation mais Harry, si tu es heureux avec Severus alors accroche-toi à ce bonheur. »

Harry reste silencieux un moment, « Et qu'est-ce que je dis au moment où le plan est fini ? Je vais devoir lui dire la vérité Hermione et ça va causer exactement ce que j'essaye d'éviter.

Hermione mord sa lèvre inférieure avant de répondre, « Je ne peux pas croire que je suis sur le point de te suggérer ça Harry parce qu'une relation ne doit pas être basé sur le mensonge mais cela ne peut pas blesser Severus s'il ne le découvre pas. »

Les sourcils d'Harry se relèvent, « Tu penses réellement que l'on peut garder ça secret ? »

« Il n'y a que nous qui savons et je doute qu'il y ait réellement une raison de le révéler dans le futur. »

Soudainement Hermione est enveloppée dans une courte embrassade, « Tu es vraiment brillante Hermione ! Je suis content de t'avoir parlé de ça ! »

Hermione sourit légèrement à Harry quand ils se séparent. Harry a l'air de penser que c'est le meilleur conseil du monde mais Hermione ne s'est jamais sentie aussi honteuse qu'après avoir offert cette ligne d'action particulière.

Xxx

Quand Harry pénètre dans la classe de DCFM, il remarque que Severus devait bientôt arriver et donc il s'assoit en attendant l'homme.

Même pas cinq secondes après, Severus entre dans la classe avec sa classe habituelle et commence immédiatement à donner des instructions pour la leçon du jour.

Harry remarque que pas une seule fois le regard de l'homme ne s'est attardé sur lui trop longtemps et Severus semble le regarder comme il l'a toujours fait. Harry n'est pas sûr que Severus soit indifférent parce qu'il est fâché contre Harry ou si l'homme veut simplement rester dans les convenances dans la salle de classe.

Harry ne s'en plaint pas cependant et décide de suivre la ligne de conduite de Severus et de continuer la leçon.

Xxx

Lorsque la leçon du jour se termine, Severus a fourni des commentaires sur leurs progrès avant de faire sortir la classe.

Il fait immédiatement le tour de son bureau et s'assoit en commençant ses corrections.

Harry décide alors que oui, l'homme est probablement furieux contre lui.

Severus ne regarde pas Harry quand il passe devant son bureau et vers la porte de la classe mais sa voix est claire quand il dit, « Mr Potter, restez s'il-vous-plaît. »

Harry lance rapidement un regard à ses amis, acquiesçant pour qu'ils sachent qu'ils doivent partir sans lui et puis se tient patiemment en regardant Severus qui continue à corriger tandis que le rester des étudiants partent.

Finalement quand la porte se referme, Severus lève le regard. Il lève un sourcil comme s'il attendait une réponse à une question silencieuse.

« Severus- » commence Harry.

Severus tire sa baguette à ce moment et lance un sort de silence et un sort de verrouillage à la porte avant de se lever et contourner son bureau.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Harry ? »

Harry secoue la tête, « Non, je suis juste- Je suis désolé de m'être fait rare récemment. »

Severus croise les bras sur son torse, « Je t'ai attendu dimanche. »

La culpabilité s'empare d'Harry si fort qu'il sent ses genoux trembler, « Je- je ne me sentais pas bien. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te le faire savoir mais j'ai eu une longue journée hier donc je ne pouvais pas te voir et c'est ok si je descends aujourd'hui ? »

Harry ne s'attendait pas à sortir la dernière partie mais il peut voir que Severus est désappointé et il pense que cela pourrait être son ticket de retour dans les bonnes grâces de Severus.

Severus secoue la tête, « Relaxe Harry, je ne suis pas en colère après toi, c'est l'opposé en fait. Draco est venu dans mes quartiers dimanche soir pour me demander quelque chose pour régler un mal d'estomac. Il a dit que tu en avais besoin et m'a demandé de ne pas déranger, par conséquent je ne me suis pas imposé toutefois je me demande pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit toi-même. »

Une fois de plus, Harry réalise à quel point la comédie de Draco est convaincante sur le fiasco de dimanche, « Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter et même si tu n'es pas en colère je veux quand même te dire que je suis désolé… »

Severus tend la main et couvre la joue d'Harry, « Que fais-tu de moi Potter, j'étais fou d'inquiétude et maintenant je sens les symptômes indubitable du désir. »

Harry rigole, surpris de la vitesse à laquelle les choses reviennent à la normale, « Du désir pour moi j'espère. »

Severus sourit, « Pourquoi ne te décides-tu pas. »

Et avec ça, Severus se penche et capture les lèvres d'Harry, « J'ai peur que nos heures de rencontres vont devoir changer. J'ai vu l'emploi du temps des examens de fin de trimestre de dernière année et si tu veux des bonnes notes, tu te ne peux pas descendre ici les soirs de semaine. »

Harry fronce les sourcils, « Tu n'es sûrement pas en train de dire que je pourrais te voir uniquement après que mes examens soient finis ? »

Severus semble se perdre dans ses pensées, « Le professeur en moi suggère que c'est un excellent plan, je peux te dire qu'aussi longtemps que tes devoirs sont à jour et que tu es bien en avance sur tes études, tu peux venir me voir les week-ends.

Harry glisse une main sur le torse de Severus et la repose sur son épaule, « Et peut-être entre les cours ? »

Severus roule des yeux, « Les adolescents… »

Harry tape Severus sur l'épaule, « Hey ! J'ai 18 ans ok… donc ce soir c'est foutu ?"

Severus prend la main d'Harry et entrelace leurs doigts, « Malheureusement, » il place un baiser sur la main d'Harry avant de le laisser à nouveau, « Maintenant sort avant que tes amis ne cassent ma porte en pensant que je t'ai découpé pour mes potions. »

Harry rit, « Ils savent que j'irais bien avec toi. »

Severus contourne son bureau et s'assoit une nouvelle fois, « Oh, donc c'est que votre conversation était à propos de ça au dîner l'autre soir ? »

Harry fait un large sourire à Severus, « Je savais que tu nous regardais ! Alors je te vois au dîner ? »

Severus acquiesce, « Oui Harry. »

Xxx

Harry sait que ce serait facile exceptionnellement de suivre le conseil d'Hermione et autoriser sa relation avec Severus de suivre son cours mais il sait aussi qu'il doit encore convaincre l'homme de l'accompagner au bal et cela ne va pas être une tâche facile.

Chaque jour qui passe rapproche Harry du jour du bal et sonne comme un rappel du peu de temps qu'il a pour convaincre Severus.

Le travail commence à s'empiler. Les professeurs leur donnent des devoirs supplémentaires, ils devaient toujours étudier pour passer à travers et Hermione a prit sur elle pour organiser des tests de simulation pour chacun ces derniers jours- même Draco n'est pas assez fou pour refuser une fois qu'Hermione est en mode cours.

Harry a vu Severus samedi et dimanche, cependant après le premier week-end quand Severus a découvert qu'Harry avait laissé tomber ses devoirs jusqu'au dimanche soir, il l'a obligé à amener ses devoirs avec lui tous les samedis pour compléter tandis que Severus fait ses corrections.

Harry a remarqué que Draco pose toujours des questions sur lui et Severus et même si le serpentard n'a jamais mentionné le bal, Harry sait que Draco est de plus en plus inquiet du manque de réponse de Severus à propos de sa venue.

Trois semaines avant le bal, Draco suggère qu'ils aillent tous au meilleur magasin de robes de Pré-au-Lard pour acheter leur tenue pour le bal.

Harry se dirige vers les quartiers de Severus ce matin.

« Harry, n'est-ce pas un peu tôt non pas que je m'en plaigne bien sûr. »

Severus prend la main d'Harry et le conduit dans son bureau.

Harry tire sur leurs mains jointes doucement pour que Severus fasse une halte, « Severus, je vais aller à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui. »

« Oh ? »

« Draco nous l'a demandé pour qu'il puisse choisir des robes pour le bal, et le connaissant, ça va certainement nous prendre toute la journée. »

Severus renifle, « Oui, les Malfoy ont un certain standard qu'ils s'efforcent de maintenir. »

Harry prend une profonde respiration, « Je me demandais si tu pouvais venir avec moi ? »

Severus lève les sourcils, « Et dis-moi ce que tu voudrais que je fasse avec un banc d'étudiants toute la journée ? »

Harry roule des yeux, « Je pensais que je pourrais peut-être rester en arrière et que nous pourrions aller faire les magasins ensemble. »

Severus lance un regard calculateur à Harry, « Harry, je n'ai pas changé d'avis à propos du bal. »

Harry refuse d'autoriser ses épaules à s'abaisser de déception. Au lieu de cela il lance à Severus le regard le plus espiègle qu'il peut, « Je suis plutôt sûr que tu changeras d'avis quand tu verras les robes que j'ai en vue… »

Severus place ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry et le rapproche de lui, « Mr Potter, je préfèrerai plutôt t'avoir de retour le plus tôt possible après le bal donc je pourrais avoir le plaisir de retirer ses robes de toi »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillent il s'éloigne assez de Severus pour pouvoir voir le sourire de l'autre sorcier, « Severus, comporte-toi bien ! »

Severus rigole avant de se pencher et de mordre doucement l'oreille d'Harry, « Un jour Harry, » est murmuré dans son oreille avant que Severus ne recule encore

Harry échoue à réprimer un frisson aux mots de Severus Il est sorti de ses pensées lorsque Severus parle à nouveau

« Maintenant je crois que tu es en train de faire attendre Mr Malfoy »

Harry enroule ses bras autour du cou de Severus et l'attire dans une proche étreinte, « Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir ? »

Les bras de Severus s'enroue autour du dos d'Harry en fourrant son nez dans ses cheveux, « Pas cette fois sale gosse »

Ils restent comme ça un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Harry place un baiser dans le cou de Severus et se détache lentement, « Je te vois plus tard alors. »

Severus acquiesce et Harry sourit avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la sortie. Il s'arrête lorsqu'il entend Severus dire, « Et n'oublie pas d'amener tes devoirs, ». Sans se retourner Harry répond, « Tueur d'ambiance. » Et il peut jurer avoir entendu Severus rigoler et dire, « Sale gosse. »

Xxx

« Harry. »

Harry se retourne et voit Draco courir pour le rattraper.

« Draco, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Draco secoue la tête, « Rien, je voulais juste parler. »

« J'étais en route pour la bibliothèque, est-ce qu'on peut parler là-bas ? »

« Bien, » dit Draco en marchant sur les pas d'Harry.

Une fois qu'ils trouvent une table, Draco parle. « Je sais que je ne devrais pas interférer puisque tu gères mais Severus a-t-il cédé ? »

Harry soupire et baisse la tête, « J'essaye, j'essaye vraiment. J'ai fait des allusions et suis même allé droit au but et débattre du bal mais il n'y a rien à faire. »

Draco pince l'arête de son nez, « Deux semaines Potter et on y est. Devrais-je lui parler ? »

Harry le regarde sévèrement « N'y pense même pas Draco. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je pousse mes amis à faire le travail. »

« Je suis son filleul et après tout c'est le bal des Malfoy il ne trouvera pas ça si suspicieux si j'en remets une couche. Ca peut être moi au nom de mon père, il comprendra ça. »

« Et tu ne penses pas qu'il va trouver ça suspicieux que soudainement tout le monde veuille le voir au bal ? »

« Il y est attendu chaque année depuis- »

« Et il ne veut simplement plus y aller plus longtemps, » raisonne Harry. « Il y a une raison pour que Severus ne veuille pas y aller et en le forçant tu vas le rendre encore plus têtu. »

Draco fusille Harry du regard, « Le temps dont on dispose pour le faire venir passe vite Harry, et si tu ne veux pas que mon père ou moi n'intervienne, tu vas devoir passer à autre chose. »

Harry serre les dents mais garde le silence, même quand Draco se lève et pose une main sur son épaule avant de partir.

Xxx

La dernière semaine d'examen arrive finalement et chaque moment de la journée requiert d'eux soit de passer un examen soit d'étudier pour l'un deux.

Le week-end d'étude précédent les épuise et ils n'ont pas le temps de se relaxer.

La visite d'Harry à Severus le week-end avant la semaine d'examen tourne en une session d'étude où Harry a descendu tous ses livres dans les cachots et a autorisé Severus à l'interroger sur différents sujets et faire des leçons de dernière minute sur les choses qui sont problématiques pour Harry.

Samedi soir, Harry s'endort avec sa tête sur les genoux de Severus alors qu'il lisait sur les sortilèges avancés.

Il dormait depuis à peine 10 minutes quand il sent un baiser se presser sur son front et la main de Severus passer doucement dans ses cheveux. Si l'homme remarque qu'Harry était réveillé, il ne dit et Harry était content de se blottir contre lui et autoriser sa main à le ramener dans son sommeil.

Severus a réveillé Harry un peu plus tard pour dire qu'il avait besoin de retourner dans son dortoir avant que McGonagall fasse sa patrouille dans les couloirs. Cela a demandé beaucoup à Harry de s'empêcher de demander pour passer la nuit ici mais il sait aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts pour cela- spécialement la semaine des examens.

Dimanche est un peu différent; lorsque il arrive une fois de plus dans les quartiers de Severus avec tous ses livres- quoiqu'avec un peu de retard pour avoir trop dormi- cette fois Severus lui dit qu'il a besoin de se coucher tôt pour bien être réveillé pour ses examens le jour suivant alors Harry est renvoyé dans son dortoir avant qu'il ne s'endorme à nouveau.

En regardant bien, Harry est content que Severus lui ait demandé de garder toute l'énergie qu'il pouvait rassembler pour la première partie de ses examens de Métamorphose et Sortilèges.

Il redoute les ASPICS à la fin de l'année plus que tout autre chose en se demandant comment les choses pourraient être pires que ces examens finaux quand il semble qu'il n'y ait rien de pire que les examens préparatoires qu'ils sont en train de passer.

Heureusement, tous les amis d'Harry semblent tenir bon. Harry n'en attendait pas moins d'Hermione mais il est heureux de voir que pour une fois Ron ne sort pas de ses examens en ayant l'air d'être prêt à se jeter d'une falaise.

Il n'a pas beaucoup le temps de voir Draco et Luna mais pour le peu qu'ils se sont vus, Harry a été rassuré de savoir qu'ils s'en sortent bien.

Xxx

Draco repère Luna près du lac avec un groupe de filles de Serdaigle.

Il se glisse doucement derrière elle en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle et de l'amener par terre avant de les faire rouler.

Ils rigolent tous les deux tandis que Draco les fait tourner encore un peu avant que Luna se mette le dos sur le sol. Un horrible tournis les a pris alors qu'ils ont besoin de l'autre pour se soutenir.

Quand la vision de Draco se clarifie, il remarque que les filles de Serdaigle se tiennent toujours autour- certaines rient avec leurs pairs tandis que d'autres regardent Draco de la manière que quelqu'un en regarderait un autre après avoir ingurgité une bonne dose d'Amortentia.

Draco saisit rapidement la main de Luna et la guide un peu plus loin des filles se pavanant.

« Draco, tu aurais pu m'avertir, » dit Luna en souriant joliment à son petit-ami.

Draco prend son visage entre ses mains, « Où est l'amusement là-dedans mon amour ? »

Il se penche et prend son temps pour goûter les lèvres de Luna, « Ca m'avait manqué… Désolé de ne pas être souvent aux alentours, les examens étaient difficiles. »

Luna place ses mains sur celles de Draco, « Il n'y a rien dont tu dois t'excuser mais ça fait du bien n'est-ce pas- en avoir fini avec les examens pour un moment ? »

Draco guide Luna sur l'herbe, « Un sentiment brillant… »

Luna pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco, « J'ai hâte de rencontrer tes parents Draco, »

Elle fait une pause avant de parler à nouveau, « en temps que petite-amie je veux dire… »

Draco regarde la cascade de cheveux blonds sur son épaule et soupire, « Luna, Potter ne fait pas de progrès avec Severus et si- »

Luna se redresse, « Harry est un ami excellent Draco il sait à quel point c'est important et il ne brisera pas sa promesse, » elle regarde dans le vide pendant un moment, « C'est quelqu'un de très bien… »

Draco regarde sur le côté et place sa main sur la cuisse de Luna, « Et devrais-je être inquiet que ce 'quelqu'un de très bien ' engendre les rêveries de ma petite-amie ? »

Il y a soudainement des rires et Luna se déplace pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur les genoux de Draco, « Je ne pensais pas à lui idiot, juste aux choses qu'il a fait pour moi dans le passé qui ont formé cette opinion de lui. »

Draco roule des yeux puis sourit pour être sûr que Luna sache qu'il n'est pas énervé, « Saint Potter… »

Après cela, un hibou que Draco reconnaît instantanément se pose près de sa main. Il prend le parchemin avec précaution et s'excuse auprès du hibou pour ne pas avoir de nourriture.

« C'est bon Draco j'en ai avec moi, » dit Luna en tendant sa main plaine et en autorisant le hibou à manger avant de s'envoler.

Draco fait une pause avant d'ouvrir le parchemin, « Es-tu arrivé avec de la nourriture pour hibou sur toi ou… »

« Je les prends avec moi au cas où je tombe sur un hibou affamé… »

Draco acquiesce lentement et offre un sourire rayonnant en espérant qu'il n'a pas offensé Luna.

Il lit le mot une fois et n'a pas besoin d'une seconde fois, « Luna, je suis désolé mais je dois aller quelque part un moment. Je te promets que je me rattrape plus tard, d'accord ? »

Luna donne un court baiser à Draco, « Tout va bien je te verrai plus tard. »

Xxx

Draco marche à travers 'La tête du Sanglier' et le longe immédiatement pour aller à la table au fond à droite.

« Ah Draco, tu sembles aller bien. »

« Père, » Draco acquiesce en guise de salutation avant de s'asseoir.

Lucius sourit à son fils, « Tut tut Draco, ne me dis pas que tu es encore en colère pour la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. »

Draco fusille son père du regard, « La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus tu m'as lancé un ultimatum. »

Lucius lève un sourcil, « Et c'est exactement la raison de ma présence. Draco j'ai peur ne pas pouvoir m'attarder aujourd'hui mais je t'ai appelé ici pour te dire que j'espère que tu te souviens de notre arrangement. »

Draco incline la tête, « Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux facilement oublier Père. »

Lucius acquiesce, « Bien parce que tu dois savoir qu'Astoria et ses parents ont confirmé leur présence au bal et ils comptent vraiment te rencontrer. »

Draco choisit de rester silencieux.

Lucius prend à nouveau la parole, « J'espère que tu n'as pas fait passer à Severus des temps difficiles, » quand Draco lève le regard soudainement Lucius rigole, « Tu es un Malfoy et nous n'avons rien sans rien… Je sais que tu es en train de préparer quelque chose et je me fiche de ce que c'est mais Draco écoute-moi bien maintenant- si Severus ne se montre pas au bal avec un homme à son bras, un homme volontaire attention, ne pense pas même pas te montrer au bal avec quelqu'un de ton choix ou je te promets Draco, je te marie immédiatement avec Astoria et que l'école soit maudite ! »

Le sourire sur le visage de Lucius a disparu tout au long de son discours le laissant avec une expression mauvaise mais en levant de sa chaise, il semble se souvenir et a un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Le corps entier de Draco tremble de magie il sait que s'il bouge, il est susceptible d'attaquer son père et cela ne lui sera jamais pardonné donc il reste calme et dit au revoir à son père aussi neutralement que possible.

C'est seulement quand Lucius part que Draco se lève et fait son chemin vers l'extérieur. Il n'a qu'une pensée en tête : Lui et Severus doivent avoir une discussion.

Xxx

Severus soupire et claque ses mains sur son bureau, « Bon sang Draco, tu es ici pour Potter n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco a failli sursauter au bang retentissant, « Non je suis ici pour moi-même ! J'ai besoin de toi avec moi oncle Severus… Pour l'amour de Merlin, tu es mon parrain tu es censé être là pour moi et me soutenir- »

« Mon 'soutien' ne veut rien dire face aux décisions de Lucius ! »

« Ca veut tout dire ! »

« Je ne peux pas croire que Potter peut te pousser à essayer de m'amener à un endroit où je ne veux pas aller ! »

Draco lève ses mains en l'air d'exaspération, « Potter, c'est la seule chose qui compte ces derniers jours ! C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas voir ton filleul quand il a besoin de toi- »

« Tu franchis les limites Draco. »

« Veux-tu que je me marie avec une fille que je n'aime pas ? »

Severus contourne son bureau et se dirige vers Draco, « C'est amusant que Potter m'ait demandé la même chose l'autre jour quand il a essayé de me convaincre. Il m'a demandé si je préférerais voir mon filleul dans un mariage sans amour plutôt que de mettre mon orgueil de côté pour participer au bal ! »

Draco souffle de colère, « Et il est en droit de demander parce que c'est ce que c'est non, une question de fierté ? »

Juste à ce moment-là quelqu'un frappe à la porte, « Nous en avons fini Draco tu peux sortir et ne soulève pas cette question à nouveau ! »

Severus conduit Draco à la porte par le derrière de son col et le lâche uniquement pour ouvrir la porte.

« Severus- »

Le regard glacial de Severus coupe Harry rapidement.

Draco laisse sortir un jappement indigné alors qu'il est une nouvelle fois attrapé par le col et bousculé dehors à côté d'Harry.

« Echanger un fou contre un autre, » est tout ce que Severus marmonne avant d'attraper Harry dans un mode similaire, pour tirer le Gryffondor dans son bureau avant de claquer la porte au nez de Draco.

Harry est jeté sur une chaise avant que Severus ne commence à faire les cent pas, les doigts tenant l'arête de son nez.

« Envoyer Draco ici pour faire ce que tu n'a pas pu faire est le moyen le plus rapide pour gagner ton ticket de sortie de ma vie Mr Potter. »

« Mais je n'ai pas- »

« J'ai passé des années à assister à toutes les fêtes des Malfoy au nom du plaisir de ceux que je servais. »

Harry allait protester quand il réalise que Severus vient probablement de lui offrir la raison de sa réticence et donc Harry garde sa bouche fermée et écoute.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimait torturer et quelle meilleure période de l'année pour s'amuser le plus et Albus- il aimait l'information il avait une raison aussi, oui. Personne ne savait quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait laisser sortir un bout d'information et donc quelqu'un devait être là pour en prendre note… Deux maîtres Potter, je les servais tous les deux et année après année les horreurs empiraient. C'était d'abord un moldu innocent choisi par le Seigneur comme cadeau de Noël dont il pouvait se servir comme il lui plaisait, puis c'était une femme avec laquelle les Mangemorts s'amusaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle supplie pour mourir et puis sa nouvelle obsession… Brutaliser une femme alors que sa famille regarde.

Il m'avait demandé de participer au dernier bal… 'Severus, tu ne peux pas rester sur la ligne de touche cette année' a-t-il dit. J'ai jeté quelques douces malédictions juste pour lui faire plaisir mais ce n'était clairement pas assez et je n'étais clairement pas un violeur donc il a utilisé le crucio sur moi toute la nuit… »

Tout le long de son récit, Severus marchait continuellement à pas mesurés devant Harry à présent il s'arrête et regarde Harry droit dans les yeux et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry voit que Severus n'a pas fait que parler de ses expériences mais plutôt, qu'il les a revécues.

Quand Severus reprend la parole, Harry souhaite qu'il ne raconte pas tous les détails du bal.

« Comment peux-tu attendre de moi que j'y aille et que je passe une joyeuse soirée avec les autres alors que chaque coin du manoir Malfoy fait remonter un souvenir sanglant, les corvées et les larmes durant mon temps sous la direction du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Je sais, tu ne savais pas mais Harry depuis le temps que tu me connais, n'y a-t-il jamais une raison pour mes actions ? »

Harry aurait voulu dire non, il sait qu'il y avait une raison et qu'il a été idiot d'insister mais Severus continue et Harry sait que l'homme ne veut aucune réponse, il veut juste tout décharger.

« Draco doit avoir une idée derrière la tête cependant, pour venir ici et avoir fait ton boulot- »

Cette fois Harry ne peut pas rester silencieux, « Ce n'était pas moi Severus ! Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas envoyé Draco… il te voulait au bal et quand je lui ai dit que tu ne viendrais pas il m'a demandé si il pouvait venir ici et te parler et à chaque fois j'ai dit non ! Je suis désolé Severus, je suis désolé que tu ais tous ces souvenirs terribles et je n'aurais jamais soulevé tout ça si j'avais su… Crois-moi… »

Severus ferme les yeux et baisse la tête, « Tu n'es pas cruel Harry, je te crois… mais tu devrais partir maintenant… »

Harry est tellement choqué que Severus le croit qu'il n'enregistre pas la dernière partie jusqu'à ce que Severus le hisse hors de sa chaise et le mène à la porte.

« Attend- Attend Severus- non écoute je suis désolé… s'il-te-plaît… »

Une fois que Severus a ouvert la porte il se retourne vers Harry, « Juste pour le moment jusqu'à ce que le bal soit fini. Tu peux revenir la même nuit cependant je ne veux pas entendre un autre mot de cette affaire. Pars maintenant Harry ou tu vas louper le dîner. »

Harry secoue la tête, « Non je veux rester avec toi je t'en prie Severus- »

Severus attrape Harry par les épaules et les serre légèrement, « Harry, nous sommes toujours ensemble. C'est juste pour le moment… J'ai des choses à faire et j'ai besoin de m'en occuper seul. Va ! »

Harry verrouille son regard à celui de Severus pendant de longues secondes avant de permettre à ses yeux de dévier sur tout le visage face à lui qu'il admire. Il se détourne après avoir jeté un regard rapide aux lèvres de Severus et le laisse fermer la porte sans protester de le laisser.

Xxx

Le temps qu'Harry arrive au dîner, tous ces amis étaient là- y compris Draco.

Harry remarque que Draco semble être aussi secoué que lui, les autres harcèlent Draco pour avoir des réponses mais ils reçoivent simplement des petits acquiescements et des secousses de la tête en réponse.

Severus n'est pas encore arrivé à la table des professeurs et Harry sent la culpabilité l'emporter à la pensée que l'homme pourrait s'affamer dans des quartiers tant qu'il restera en colère.

La seule place disponible à la table des Gryffondors est à l'opposé de Draco et Harry la prend volontiers.

Le moment où les fesses d'Harry touchent le banc est le moment où Draco commence à s'excuser.

« Harry, je suis désolé. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû aller là-bas mais il se passe tellement de choses dans mon esprit que Severus semblait être la personne la plus appropriée- »

Harry lève une main pour arrêter Draco et il sent la tension autour de lui et de ses amis monter d'un cran.

« Je ne vais même pas te blâmer Draco nous avons tous les deux ruiné toute chance que Severus vienne au bal, » il y a un murmure léger qui éclate et Harry regarde froidement aux alentours pour arrêter ça, « mais ça ne veut pas dire que ton plan doit rater. Draco, je t'ai fait une promesse et je jure sur Merlin que je vais la tenir que Severus soit à mes côtés ou non. »

« Harry, » commence Ron, « Ne me dis pas que tu vas essayer de faire revenir Lucius sur sa décision ? »

Harry regarde Hermione qui acquiesce doucement il tourne le regard vers Luna et il constate qu'il ne l'a jamais vu aussi paniquée de sa vie.

Harry se retourne vers Ron et répond, « En fait, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. »

C'est quand Harry arrête de parler qu'il remarque à quel point ils sont tous serrés les uns contre les autres pour garder leur conversation privée. Harry se redresse et en un instant il se sent comme s'il était observé.

Harry lève le regard sur la table des professeurs et remarque que Severus est en train de le regarder. Il a l'air d'être là depuis un moment maintenant et Harry déteste la manière dont Severus le regarde. C'est un froid, et dur regard et Harry se sent plus coupable que jamais.

Harry détourne le regard en faveur de son assiette et remarque que son appétit a disparu et au moment où il s'apprête à quitter la table, il remarque que Severus le regarde encore une fois, une déception évidente dans ses yeux.

Harry se sent douloureux à l'idée que ses propres actions ont forcées Severus à revivre les années les plus douloureuses de sa vie.

Il lance un dernier regard à l'homme qui l'éblouit, considérant ce regard pour l'un de ceux qu'il ne veut jamais revoir avant de se lever et de quitter la Grande Salle.

Il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour faire en sorte que le plan marche puis il se rattrapera avec Severus…

 _Je déteste quand il me regarde comme cela…_

* * *

 _Au prochain chapitre : Le bal de Noël des Malfoy :)_

 _Ps : S'il-vous-plaît, dites moi un peu ce que vous en pensez. Parce qu'au dernier chapitre, il y a eu des centaines de visites et pas une seule review... Je pense que l'auteur originale a du passer du temps à écrire cette fiction, et moi je consacre aussi pas mal de temps à la traduire, donc ce serait cool d'avoir au moins quelques avis, même si c'est pas très long je m'en fiche, juste me dire si vous aimez ou pas, si vous pensez que la traduction vous parait bonne ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, mais faîtes-moi signe ! Et je vous dis à bientôt !_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Bonjour à tous ! Je voulais vous mettre un petit message d'avant-propos pour vous remerciez de vos reviews ! Ca m'a fait chaud au cœur, j'en profite pour remercier particulièrement les 'guests' à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre du coup... En tout cas, tout cela m'a grandement remotivée, et c'est donc avec grand plaisir que je vous poste le prochain chapitre, on approche de la fin !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _Pour le bien de la fiction, l'auteure a décidé de placer Astoria à Serdaigle. Bonne lecture ;)_

Chapitre 8

Les robes d'une couleur vert foncée d'Harry tourbillonnent autour de lui alors qu'il se tourne une nouvelle fois.

Soudainement la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondors s'enflamme et Hermione en sort.

« Oh Harry, tu es merveilleux ! »

Les épaules d'Harry se haussent, « Et tu n'es pas habillée. »

Hermione baisse la tête, « Je suis désolée mais- »

« Est-ce que Ron ne se sent pas mieux ? J'aurais pensé qu'une potion pourrait le soigner quelle qu'elle soit avant le bal. »

« Harry, » dit Hermione en se rapprochant, « Ron n'est pas vraiment malade… C'est juste trop pour lui- revenir- »

« Revenir au manoir Malfoy après ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas pendant la guerre, » complète Harry. « Je comprends pleinement, je veux dire même si j'ai de mauvais souvenirs de l'endroit mais je suppose qu'on réagit tous différemment à la souffrance, » Harry lui lance un regard suppliant, « Alors tu ne viens pas non plus ? »

Hermione soupire, « J'ai laissé tout ça derrière moi Harry mais ce n'est pas le cas de Ron-il a toujours des cauchemars à propos de moi me faisant torturer… Comment penses-tu qu'il se sentirait si j'assistais au bal après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Harry place ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione et les serre doucement pour la rassurer, « 'Mione, j'ai compris ok ? C'est juste qu'on a passé tous ces mois à planifier et mes deux meilleurs amis ne pourront pas être là ce soir. »

« C'est en fin de compte quelque chose que tu dois faire- enfin toi et Draco… »

Harry tient son regard, « Je vous aime toujours les gars, et tu le sais non ? Ne pense pas un seul instant que je vous ai remplacé par Draco. »

Hermione se met à rire, « Harry James Potter, je te ferais savoir que Ronald et moi nous considérons nous-mêmes comme des amis irremplaçables pour toi et est-ce que tu as vu les sorts que je peux effectuer ? Draco ne sait même pas ce qui l'attend s'il essaye de t'arracher à nous ! »

Les mains d'Harry se retirent des épaules d'Hermione et il la regarde incrédule jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate de rire- si fort qu'elle s'effondre sur le canapé en tenant son ventre.

Harry roule des yeux, « Tu m'as vraiment eu… Les filles sont effrayantes ! »

Hermione sourit et tapote la place à côté d'elle, « A quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as vu le professeur Snape ? »

Harry soupire et se place sur le canapé à côté d'elle, « Je l'ai vu au petit-déjeuner avant que vous ne partiez et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis. Je suppose que ça compte depuis que le staff et les étudiants restants ont une seule table pour les vacances donc je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas me voir à moins de devoir le faire. »

Hermione place une douce main sur le genou d'Harry, « Je suis désolée Harry mais tu dois lui donner du temps et de plus, tu as besoin de toute ta concentration ce soir sans aucune distraction. C'était généreux et courageux de ta part d'avoir offert ton aide à Draco tout seul. Quel est le plan ? »

Harry hausse les épaules, « Le plan est de ne pas avoir de plan… Je vais juste y aller et faire ce que je pense être bien sur le moment- Je ne peux pas échouer pour Draco, je ne peux pas échouer pour Luna… Et je ne le ferai pas. »

Hermione se lève et met Harry sur ses pieds avant de le tirer dans une étreinte, « Je suis fier de toi Harry et je te souhaite le meilleur. »

Harry rougit, et se sent un peu pareil que quand il a l'agitation de Molly autour de lui.

« Est-ce que tu pars maintenant ? » demande Harry.

« J'ai dit aux Weasley que je serai là dans quelques minutes et j'ai de la chance que McGonagall soit d'accord pour me laisser accéder à la cheminette.

« Elle t'a donné un retourneur de temps Hermione ne te sens pas chanceuse pour si peu ! »

Hermione roule des yeux, « Nous ne retournerons jamais dans le passé n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, si tu ne pars pas bientôt tu vas être en retard donc on se débrouillera sans vous Monsieur ! »

Harry acquiesce, donne à Hermione un dernier câlin et sort de la salle commune vers le point de transplanage.

Xxx

« Potter, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris si longtemps ? »

Harry prend le verre de whisky que Draco lui tend, « Hermione est venue et de plus, je devais calmer mes nerfs avant de confronter ton père. »

Draco sourit, « Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'être nerveux à cause de ça ! »

Harry plisse les yeux, « Merci pour ton aide vieux ! »

Draco allait répondre quand la cheminette de l'entrée s'enflamme pour laisser passer Luna.

Les deux jeunes sorciers s'arrêtent et la regardent tandis qu'elle s'approche d'eux.

Elle est simplement radieuse dans une légère robe rose ajustée sur son buste avec tous ces détails complexes alors que la robe s'évase sur ses hanches et balaye le sol quand elle marche. Ses cheveux blonds sont retenus dans une magnifique coiffure qui est décorée au sommet avec trois jolies fleurs- deux blanches et une rose au milieu.

Harry regarde comme Draco s'avance vers elle presque comme un étourdissement quand ils s'arrêtent finalement l'un devant l'autre, Draco parle.

« Tu es comme dans un rêve Luna- mon rêve… »

Luna rougit en demandant, « Ce n'est pas trop ? »

Draco secoue la tête, « C'est parfait… »

Ils se regardent pendant un moment avant de se pencher vers l'autre et Harry détourne poliment le regard ailleurs- heureusement car il remarque Lucius Malfoy marcher à grand pas vers eux.

« Mr Malfoy, merci pour- » commence Harry mais il est coupé quand Lucius passe juste devant lui et pose une main sur l'épaule de Draco.

Draco et Luna s'étaient séparés quand Harry a salué Lucius mais leur proximité laisse peu de place au doute.

« Draco, comme tu es exposé ici à l'entrée du hall, » dit Draco en regardant aux alentours, « et je ne vois pas Severus. »

« Père- » commence Draco avant d'être interrompu par le bruit d'un transplanage pas très loin d'eux.

« Ah regarde, la famille Greengrass est arrivée, » dit Lucius avec un sourire sournois envers son fils.

Draco regarde derrière son père et remarque qu'Astoria et sa famille arrive en effet.

« Mr Potter, » Harry est sorti de ses pensées sur l'approche de la famille Greengrass par Lucius, « Ce n'est pas très bien pour mes invités d'attendre à la porte marcher tout droit et c'est la première porte à votre droite. »

Harry acquiesce et offre son bras à Luna, qui était silencieuse depuis que Lucius est arrivé.

Elle regarde Draco une dernière fois avant de poser sa main sur le bras d'Harry et de s'éloigner.

Xxx

Harry ne dit pas un mot à Luna durant leur courte marche vers la salle de bal mais il peut sentir la tension de Luna en marchant.

Lors de son entrée, Harry remarque que la plupart des invités sont déjà arrivés donc il scanne la foule à la recherche ne quelqu'un qu'il pourrait connaître mais la plupart d'entre eux sont des Serpentards à qui il a difficilement dit deux mots depuis le début de l'année.

Il repère un petit coin isolé sur sa gauche et allait s'y diriger quand Luna dit, « Oh il y a le professeur McGonagall ! »

Harry suit son regard et reconnaît le professeur en train de parler avec un jeune homme plutôt fringant, il semble légèrement plus vieux qu'Harry. Il est grand et mince avec des cheveux blonds et un sourire charmant.

Harry et Luna se dirigent vers le duo.

« Mr Potter, je commençais à penser que vous n'alliez pas vous montrer, » le professeur regarde Luna, « Et Miss Lovegood, vous êtes très belle aujourd'hui. »

Luna sourit gentiment, « Merci Professeur vous l'êtes aussi. »

Et elle l'est, le Professeur McGonagall représente chaque partie de la majestueuse Gryffondor qu'elle est avec sa robe marron bordé d'or.

« Je suis d'accord avec Luna, Madame, » dit Harry ce qui fait rougir McGonagall qui agite sa main et essaye de cacher son rougissement, « J'étais avec Hermione plus tôt elle est venue me parler. »

« Oui, Mr Rusard voulait faire un scandale à propos des étudiants qui entrent et sortent du château durant les vacances- même si c'était juste elle. Tout va bien je suppose ? » demande Minerva.

Harry acquiesce mis ne peut pas empêcher son regard de dévier sur l'homme à côté de McGonagall.

Minerva le remarque et dit, « Oh, où sont mes manières ? Mr. Potter, Miss Lovegood voici Alex Banner et Mr. Banner, voici Harry Potter et Luna Lovegood. »

Alex prend d'abord la main de Luna et dépose un léger baiser sur le dessus de sa main avant d'emmener Harry dans une ferme poignée de main. Leurs yeux se verrouillent et leurs mains sont encore jointes et pendant un court instant Harry pense qu'Alex va embrasser sa main à lui aussi.

Cela n'arrive pas mais Alex tient la main d'Harry plus longtemps que nécessaire mais la laisse tomber promptement une fois que McGonagall s'éclaircie la gorge assez lourdement.

Harry essaye de regarder n'importe où sauf sur son professeur tandis qu'elle parle.

« Mr. Banner est l'un de mes remplaçants potentiels pour le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, » dit McGonagall.

Cela amène Harry à lever la tête presque douloureusement.

« La Défense- Qu'en est-il de Sev- du Professeur Snape ? » demande Harry en bafouillant.

McGonagall regarde Harry étrangement il sait que McGonagall sait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre lui et Severus mais sa couverture est pour Alex. Il ne peut pas annoncer à un potentiel nouveau professeur qu'il sort avec l'un des membres du personnel.

« J'avais l'impression que vous et le Professeur Snape aviez déjà discuté de cela je pense qu'il attend juste le bon moment pour vous le dire. »

« Le bon moment- Quoi ? Il part ? Pourquoi ? »

McGonagall tapote l'épaule d'Harry, « Vous devriez lui demander vous-même Mr. Potter Severus n'apprécierait pas que je prenne sa place pour donner les nouvelles importantes, » elle regarde à l'avant de la salle et dit, « Oh il semble que Lucius est sur le point de parler, venez-vous Mr. Potter ? »

Harry éclaircie ses pensées turbulentes assez longtemps pour répondre, « Je serai là dans un instant. »

Harry ne remarque pas le regard qu'il reçoit d'Alex et sa manière réticente de marcher quand le professeur l'invite à se joindre à elle.

« Harry, » Luna place une main réconfortante sur son bras, « Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication pour tout ça. »

Harry regarde Luna sans vraiment la voir, « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait s'il part à cause de notre dispute ? »

Luna serre le bras d'Harry et le force à se concentrer, « Penses-tu vraiment que le Professeur Snape est le genre d'homme à laisser sa vie entière derrière lui parce qu'il a eu une dispute avec un étudiant ? »

Harry regarde Luna exaspéré, « Je ne suis pas un simple étudiant Luna et de plus, je l'ai vraiment blessé- l'ai forcé à se rappeler de choses dont il ne voulait pas- qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Luna retire sa main d'Harry tout en l'étudiant, « Tu vas assumer et puis commencer à arrêter de paniquer sans avoir de preuves ! »

Harry soupire, « Tu as raison, je suis désolée Luna- tu essayes juste d'aider et en plus, je suis là pour toi et Draco ce soir… Désolé de ce qui vient de se passer. »

Les épaules de Luna s'affaissent, « Mr Malfoy ne m'a même pas regardé et encore moins parlé… qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait s'il ne m'aime pas Harry ? »

« Lucius n'aime personne d'autre lui-même, » marmonne Harry, mais à Luna il dit, « Tu vas relever la tête et sourire Luna- peu importe ce qu'il pense, ce qui compte c'est ce que Draco pense et il t'aime. Il ne laissera pas son père ou un quelconque ultimatum changer ça. »

Luna sourit et redresse sa posture, « Tu m'as toujours fais me sentir comme si j'étais quelqu'un Harry, merci. Maintenant allons-nous voir ce que Mr Malfoy a à dire ? »

Xxx

« Merci à chacun d'entre vous pour votre présence ce soir. Comme vous le savez ces dernières années, cette tradition annuelle du bal de la famille Malfoy ne manque jamais d'être à la hauteur et j'espère que vous n'avez tous aucun scrupule à célébrer un soir de cette saison festive avec nous. Cette année est cependant, très spéciale : J'espère aussi, d'ici la fin de la soirée annoncer l'engagement de mon fils unique Draco. »

Des niveaux variés d'applaudissements peuvent être entendus au moment où Lucius fait une pause dans son discours.

Depuis sa position à côté de son père, Draco remarque de nombreuses jeunes filles devant qui applaudissent avec excitation et même quelques mères qui commencent à redresser avidement les habits de leur fille comme pour les rendre plus présentable pour la 'sélection'.

Draco ne peut pas les blâmer; beaucoup de familles riches participent à des bals comme celui-ci pour offrir la main de leur fils ou fille à un invité éligible de l'évènement, mais il n'est certainement pas un de ceux-là.

Lucius peut savoir qui il veut comme belle-fille mais Draco sait qu'il n'a de yeux que pour Luna.

Draco sort de ses pensées quand son père parle à nouveau.

« J'espère que vous allez apprécier les rafraîchissements et profiter de la musique. Que le bal commence ! »

Et sur ce, le niveau du son augmente et Draco commence à partir en ligne droite vers là où il a repéré Harry et Luna jusqu'à ce que la voix de son père l'arrête.

« Draco, où sont passées tes manières ce soir ? » questionne Lucius, « Je crois qu'il est temps que tu consacres un peu de temps loin du bruit avec ta future femme. »

Draco se retourne, un petit sourire narquois fermement en place, « Je crois que c'est ce que j'avais en tête Père. »

Les yeux de Lucius se plissent, « N'essaie pas de jouer au plus intelligent avec moi Draco nous devons avoir une conversation à propos de ton comportement cependant à présent je crois qu'Astoria voudrait quelques moments de ton temps. »

Draco pèse intérieurement ses chances de savoir si ça en vaut la peine ou non de défier complètement son père mais il décide qu'une petite rencontre avec Astoria ne peut pas être si mal après tout- pas s'il peut réussir à la convaincre que leur mariage ne pourrait pas marcher.

Draco soupire intérieurement avant d'acquiescer; Lucius agrippe son coude en passant, « Pas de ruses Draco. Si j'ai vent que tu as essayé de la décourager de l'engagement- »

« Je jouerai loyalement aussi longtemps que tu le feras Père, » l'interrompt Draco avant de s'éloigner.

Xxx

« Monsieur et Madame Greengrass, » salue Draco en arrivant à l'endroit que la famille occupe.

« Draco, oh quel homme charmant es-tu en train de devenir, » dit Mme Greengrass en souriant doucement.

Mr. Greengrass saisit la main de Draco dans une poignée de main ferme, « Draco Malfoy, c'est charmant de vous rencontrer fils. »

Draco regarde à la droite de Mr. Greengrass, « Daphné, tu es très jolie ce soir, » dit Draco en plantant un léger baiser sur le dos de sa main.

Elle rougit avant de lui sourire timidement.

Enfin il se tourne vers Astoria, « Astoria, splendide comme toujours, voudriez-vous faire une promenade ? »

Elle lui sourit avant de lancer un regard à ses parents.

« Allez-y, ma douce, » incite son père.

Astoria prend la main offerte de Draco et le laisse la guider hors de la salle.

Xxx

Draco les guide vers la pièce à vivre où un feu brûle doucement et répand sa chaleur à travers la pièce.

Leur promenade était silencieuse et encore plus gênante pour Draco. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment son père pouvait attendre de lui qu'il passe sa vie entière dans un mariage avec quelqu'un avec qui il n'arrive même pas à se sentir confortable.

« Je ne pense pas que je t'ai beaucoup vu aux alentours de l'école cette année, » dit Draco pour briser le silence.

Astoria passe à côté de lui et plus près du feu, « Je ne suis pas plus sociable que cela et de plus je suppose que ne pas être dans la même année fait une différence… »

Draco soupire et fixe son dos de là où il se tient, sa robe scintillait d'argent sous la lueur des flammes. Il suppose qu'ils devaient avoir un peu l'air d'un heureux et coordonné couple.

Soudainement elle parle une nouvelle fois et surprend Draco avec ses mots, « Tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup n'est-ce pas… ou du moins pas autant que tu aimes Luna ? »

« Astoria- »

« La rencontre idéale pour toi était comment ton père m'a décrit et je suppose que c'est le rôle des filles de pardonner son futur mari pour toutes ses relations passées… Nous ne sommes pas encore engagés après tout mais tu étais promis à moi. »

Draco reste figé, il a misé sur l'espoir qu'Astoria ne joue pas le rôle de la 'fiancé possessive'.

Astoria se retourne pour faire face à Draco avec un soupir, « Mais c'est ce que personne ne comprend sur moi. Mes parents peuvent être influents et ils peuvent avoir les idéaux les plus insensés sur les sang-purs, idéaux qui rivalisent avec ceux de tes propres parents, ma sœur peut être populaire et un peu rusée mais je ne suis pas eux.

J'ai entendu des histoires- elle est ma camarade de chambre après tout, je vous ai vu ensemble tous les deux et qui suis-je pour me mettre entre vous ? Oui, je me suis faite plus rare que la normale cette année mais c'est parce que je ne voulais pas être sur ton chemin et te rappeler l'union que l'on te force à accepter. »

Draco se dirige plus près d'elle, « Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire exactement ? »

Ses yeux s'embuent doucement mais aucune larme ne tombe quand elle parle à nouveau, « Je dis que je veux que nous soyons heureux, que je ne supporte pas cette ancienne tradition des mariages arrangés et que je ne suis pas encore prête, » elle prend ses mains dans les siennes, « Je dis que je veux faire ma vie de moi-même. Sais-tu que je suis la meilleure étudiante de mon année ? » Draco sourit et secoue la tête, « Je veux faire des études et me faire un nom pour moi-même et ensuite un jour, je veux trouver un homme comme toi- qui est incroyable- et ce sera le jour où je me marierai… »

Draco a besoin de dire quelque chose ais il se trouve que sa propre bouche refuse de coopérer avec lui.

Finalement une larme tombe sur la joue pâle d'Astoria et Draco l'essuie avec son pouce. Elle attrape sa main dans les siennes et le regard dans les yeux, « Si je te laisse avoir Luna, vas-tu me laisser mon futur ? Je t'en prie de me force pas à me marier Draco, s'il-te-plaît ne le fais pas. »

Draco place ses mains sur ses épaules et les serre pour la rassurer, « Personne ne va te forcer à faire quoique ce soit Astoria. Tu n'as pas idée du cadeau magnifique que tu m'as fait en disant ça- en fait, le cadeau magnifique que tu nous fais à tous les deux en disant ça… Je pense que pour la première fois de nos vies, nous allons avoir la liberté. »

Draco ne peut pas retenir son sourire quand Astoria passe ses bras autour de lui et enterre son visage dans ses robes en rigolant joyeusement.

Xxx

Quand Draco entre à nouveau dans le hall avec Astoria à ses côtés, il remarque que son père les scrute suspicieusement il ne peut pas le blâmer, lui et Astoria ont retrouvé une raison de sourire et Lucius pense probablement que Draco prépare quelque chose.

Il conduit Astoria à l'endroit où sa famille se situe et où ils discutent avec d'autres invités avant de se diriger vers Harry et Luna qui sont en train de parler vers la table des boissons.

« Merlin j'ai quelque chose de bien à vous dire à tous les deux ! » s'exclame Draco quand il les atteint.

« Draco, es-tu ici pour rester un peu ? » demande Harry

« Et bien Père ne peut pas bien plus me forcer n'est-ce pas ? J'ai déjà fait tout ce qu'il a demandé et tout dépend de toi maintenant Potter. »

Harry acquiesce, « Bien alors je pense que je vais juste aller prendre un peu d'air frais pendant que tu attends ici avec Luna. »

Draco lève une main pour arrêter Harry dans sa sortie précipitée, « Tu dois entendre ce qu'Astoria m'a dit puisque Severus n'est pas là, tu peux certainement utiliser cette information pour convaincre Père. »

Harry regarde Draco, interrogateur mais obéit au Serpentard et attend.

Draco commence son récit des évènements de la soirée et il sent son cœur s'accélérer quand Luna agrippe sa main et la serre délicieusement. L'espoir que leur relation marche est de retour.

Xxx

La tête d'Harry tournait avec tout ce que Draco venait de leur dire mais ses pensées actuelles ont une concurrence.

Il n'oublie pas entièrement ce que McGonagall lui a dit à propos du départ de Severus l'homme était vraiment en colère contre lui.

Les pensées d'Harry tournent en rond dans sa tête il tente de se focaliser sur ce qu'il va dire exactement à Lucius quand une autre pensée le frappe.

S'il arrive à convaincre Lucius de se questionner sur si le sacrifice du bonheur de deux individus vaut le coup de marier son fils à une famille influente alors sa relation avec Severus n'aura pas besoin de sortir au grand jour.

Cela pourrait se révéler être une très bonne chose que Severus ne se soit pas présenté à ses côtés- Harry peut retourner auprès de lui plus tard, s'excuser pour avoir fait toute une histoire sur le bal et peut-être mais vraiment peut-être qu'il pourrait y avoir un futur pour eux.

Harry utilise ses deux bras pour les enrouler autour de lui-même tandis qu'il marche à l'extérieur contre les vents d'hiver. Il baisse les yeux et dans la lumière de la lune il peut juste voir comment ses bottes s'enfoncent dans la neige sous ses pieds.

Il continue de marcher et revient sur une seule et même pensée : il veut un futur avec Severus.

Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il laisse Severus sortir de sa vie sur une simple dispute il va entrer à l'intérieur et aider Draco à avoir sa copine et ensuite il va retourner à Poudlard et- »

Harry heurte une solide silhouette et s'arrête net dans ses pas la voix le fait lever la tête immédiatement.

« Regardez où vous marchez Mr. Potter. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillent et avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, il jette ses bras autour du cou de l'homme enterre son visage dans son cou, « Dieu Severus… s'il-te-plaît ne soit pas plus en colère contre toi, tu n'es pas en colère hein ? »

Les bras de Severus se lèvent et viennent autour d'Harry pour le serrer fermement contre son propre corps, « J'attendais quelque chose de plus comme la phrase 'tu t'es finalement montré' mais pour te répondre, non je ne suis pas en colère contre toi je ne l'ai jamais été pour ça- juste légèrement contrarié que certains événements aient été remontés à la surface mais après tout je suis là maintenant. »

Alors qu'Harry se serre plus fort et place un tendre baiser dans son cou, Severus passe ses mains de haut en bas dans le dos de son jeune partenaire, « Harry, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Harry s'éloigne de l'étreinte assez pour voir le visage du sorcier plus âgé, « Est-ce que tu veux encore partir ? »

Severus ne semble pas pourvoir le retenir, il roule des yeux, « Gamin idiot, je viens seulement d'arriver pourquoi voudrais-je partir ? »

Harry secoue la tête, « Je veux dire de Poudlard. Le Professeur McGonagall a dit- »

Severus soupire, arrêtant Harry au milieu de sa phrase, « Minerva doit apprendre à tenir sa langue. C'était censé être ma surprise pour toi… »

Harry le regarde confus, « Severus, les surprises sont censés rendre les gens heureux comment penses-tu que je me sens en sachant que tu veux quitter Poudlard ? »

Harry pose sa main sur la joue d'Harry et sourit, « Comme d'habitude, arriver à la mauvaise conclusion et faire des accusations, » Harry rougit mais Severus continue, « Je peux aussi te le dire j'ai prévu de quitter Poudlard mais seulement à la fin de l'année scolaire- avec toi. Je suis libre d'exercer la profession que je veux et tu ne vas pas rester à Poudlard pour toujours donc j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait prendre une décision sur notre futur ensemble- bien sûr seulement si tu le veux. »

Les yeux d'Harry étaient aussi grands que des soucoupes, « Tu vas partir pour pouvoir être avec moi ? »

Severus caresse la joue d'Harry de son pouce, « Et aussi pour que je puisse examiner les perspectives de mes propres potions. Oui, j'ai prévu de partir pour que nous puissions passer du temps ensemble. Avec moi étant à Poudlard et toi étant occupé à l'extérieur, ça laisse peu de place pour nous voir et je ne pense pas que ce soit bénéfique pour une relation. »

Harry fait un sourire radieux à Severus avant de tirer Severus contre lui pour un câlin. Ils restent comme cela quelques instants à profiter de la présence de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée survienne à Harry.

Il ne peut pas laisser Severus rentrer là-dedans le moment où Lucius va voir Severus, tout va sortir au grand jour et il ne peut pas autoriser cela, pas quand tout est si parfait.

Harry s'écarte et pose ses mains sur les joues de Severus, « Tu n'as pas besoin de rentrer dedans, c'est assez pour moi que tu sois là. »

Severus penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, « J'apprécie ta sollicitude mais j'ai réalisé qu'il y a certains fantômes dont je dois m'occuper, j'irai bien. »

Harry déglutit, « Ecoute, je veux vraiment passer le reste de la soirée avec toi donc pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas à Poudlard et je viendrai juste après toi. »

Severus se penche et pose un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry avant de se détourner d'Harry et de le guider en direction de l'entrée, « Pourquoi ne rentrions-nous pas nos fesses gelées à l'intérieur, rester un moment et quand ce sera assez poli de le faire, partir. »

Harry prend une profonde respiration et autorise Severus à le guider vers la maison il sait qu'il n'y a pas de moyens d'argumenter contre cela.

Xxx

Quand ils entrent dans le hall, Harry remarque que les lumières ont baissées et semblent focaliser sur le centre de la salle. Il suppose que les danses vont bientôt commencer.

Draco lui a dit qu'il devait parler à Lucius au préalable donc il a besoin de se faufiler loin de Severus pour faire son job.

Harry marche jusqu'à ce qu'il dirige Severus vers un coin sans bruit du hall il remercie sa bonne étoile que Severus de se soucie pas plus que ça d'une interaction sociale.

Ils se tiennent là un moment pendant que Severus scanne la foule 'il cherche probablement Lucius' pense Harry.

Il allait justement trouver une excuse pour commencer ses propres recherches de Malfoy Senior quand il entend Draco.

« Oncle Severus ! Tu es venu ! »

Harry doit faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas se frapper le front avec sa paume.

« J'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment, » dit Severus en souriant à son filleul. Il regarde Luna et dit, « Vous êtes absolument exquise ce soir Miss Lovegood. »

Luna sourit, « Merci Professeur. »

« Bien je vais dire à Père que tu es ici, il va être enchanté ! »

Harry réussit à attraper le bras de Draco avant qu'il ne parte, « Draco, non. »

Heureusement Severus est occupé à parler avec Luna quand Draco dit, « Tout se met en place. Tu ne dois même pas parler à Père finalement la présence de Severus à tes côtés est suffisante ! »

Avant qu'Harry ait ne serait-ce qu'une chance de répondre, Draco était parti.

Cela prend moins d'une minute à Draco pour trouver son père et revenir mais cela semble une éternité pour Harry qui sent monter la tension chaque seconde.

« Ah Severus, je commençais à penser que tu allais abandonner un vieil ami durant ces temps de festivité. »

Severus fait un léger sourire, « Un vieil ami sait mieux que quiconque que je ne suis pas très festif pour commencer merci de ton invitation Lucius. »

Lucius rigole doucement, « Cesse les formalités Severus, tu es le parrain de Draco après tout. »

Draco roule des yeux de sa place derrière son père et il est clair que Severus l'a vu.

« Je le suis. » dit Severus en souriant.

Lucius semble chercher quelqu'un avant de parler à nouveau, « Tu n'es pas venu seul n'est-ce pas Severus ? »

Severus lève un sourcil, « Si en effet mais mon partenaire, puisque je suis sûr que c'est ce que tu voulais dire, est arrivé plus tôt que moi. »

Lucius lève un sourcil en retour, « Vraiment ? »

Ensuite Severus lève son bras et le place autour des épaules d'Harry avant de se déplacer et de tenir Harry plus solidement à ses côtés.

L'expression agitée de Lucius valait tout le supplice de la confusion puis du choc avec les yeux écarquillés qui passe d'Harry à Severus et éventuellement un sourire réticent.

« Severus quel vieux renard un étudiant et Harry Potter en plus de ça… Mon, oh mon, ne sommes-nous pas fait de fantaisies ces derniers jours. »

Lucius se tourne lentement pour faire face à Draco et Harry n'étant pas du même côté, il ne peut remarquer le petit signe de tête entre le père et le fils.

Harry sent une chape de plomb tomber dans son estomac Lucius sait certainement que le fait que Severus soit soudainement en couple n'est pas une coïncidence, qu'ils l'ont planifié et qu'il suspecte ou non que Severus fasse parti du plan ou pas, Harry ne peut tout simplement par permettre à la conversation de continuer.

Heureusement pour Harry, Lucius s'excuse soudainement.

« Mes excuses mais je dois discuter avec Narcissa de quelque chose si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Harry ne retient pas un soupir de soulagement en présence de Severus.

« Draco, où est-ce que je peux trouver la salle de bains ? » demande Harry subitement.

« Oh retourne à l'entrée et prend les escaliers, c'est la première porte sur ta droite » répond Draco.

Harry regarde Draco suppliant, « Pourrais-tu me montrer ? »

Le front de Draco se plisse de confusion mais Harry écarquille les yeux et fait un petit mouvement de tête vers sa droite.

La compréhension se lit sur le visage de Draco, « B-Bien sûr, suis-moi alors. »

Severus attrape le bras d'Harry, « Est-ce que tout va bien Harry ? »

« Très bien, j'ai juste besoin de, tu sais- »

« Professeur, » interrompt Luna, « avez-vous rencontré certains de vos anciens Serpentards ? J'ai entendu qu'ils espéraient vous revoir après tout ce temps. »

Severus transfère son regard sur Luna, « Je ne les ai pas encore vu Miss Lovegood, » il retourne à Harry, « Je devrais aller échanger des civilités avec ceux que je connais pendant que tu n'es pas là. »

Harry acquiesce et quand Severus leur tourne le dos, il murmure un rapide remerciement à Luna avant de s'éloigner.

Xxx

« Tu ne veux certainement pas utiliser la salle de bains donc que se passe-t-il Potter ? » demande Draco au moment où ils sont assez loin du hall.

« Tu dois tenir ton père loin de Severus ce soir Draco, » supplie Harry, « Tellement de choses se sont passées et je ne peux pas te dire les détails maintenant mais si ton père crache le morceau, on est foutus. »

Draco acquiesce, « Tu es mordu, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Harry roule des yeux, « N'y pense même pas maintenant il faut y retourner, vois ce que ton père prépare. »

Xxx

Lucius et Narcissa sont en grande conversation sur quelque chose- probablement Draco et Luna- lorsqu'Harry rentre dans le hall.

Il regarde comment Lucius tente manifestement de convaincre sa femme de quelque chose avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent tout les deux avant qu'ils ne regardent sur le côté, Harry suit leur regard et réalise que Draco a déjà trouvé Luna et ils se tiennent proches l'un de l'autre en se regardant rêveusement.

« Ce n'est pas poli de fixer les gens Harry. »

Harry a sursauté à la voix de Severus venue de derrière lui.

« Severus, je ne les fixais pas. J'essayais juste de savoir si Lucius allait finalement revenir sur son idée et autoriser Draco à être heureux avec Luna. »

Severus passe ses bras autour du ventre d'Harry et le rapproche plus près, « Tu te soucies beaucoup de Draco. »

C'est une affirmation et Harry ressent le besoin de répondre.

« C'est mon ami et je veux le voir heureux comme Ron avec Hermione. »

Severus baisse la tête pour placer un baiser dans les cheveux d'Harry, « Il y a si longtemps que ce garçon n'a pas eu de vrais amis. Merci d'être là pour lui. »

Harry se relaxe dans l'étreinte et place ses bras sur ceux de Severus, « Je suis content que nous ayons tous quelqu'un. »

Juste à ce moment, la musique change et Severus dit, « Il est temps pour la danse d'ouverture de Lucius et Narcissa. »

Harry pense qu'il n'a jamais vu de gens danser avec autant d'équilibre et de précision. Ils enchaînent pas après pas un moment tout en maintenant un contact visuel intense et un sourire fier sur leur visage.

Harry pense qu'il pourrait tomber s'il regardait n'importe quoi d'autre que ses pieds si c'était lui sur la piste de danse.

La chanson se termine et tout le monde applaudit. Lorsque la prochaine chanson commence, les couples commencent à se diriger vers la piste de danse pour rejoindre Lucius et Narcissa.

Severus se décale de derrière Harry et tend sa main la paume en haut, « On y va ? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillent, « Tu veux danser avec moi ? Severus, je crois que ta réputation pourrait en prendre un coup ! »

Severus roule des yeux, « Avec qui d'autre voudrais-je danser et en plus tu peux me suivre, et ça va aller. »

Alors qu'Harry n'est toujours pas d'accord, Severus dit, « Bien dans ce cas, je suppose que je vais partir en reconnaissance dans ce hall pour trouver un charmante sorcière avec qui danser ou peut-être un charmant jeune homme. »

Les yeux d'Harry se plisse, « N'y pense pas même pas. »

Il attrape la main de Severus et mène l'homme sur la piste de danse.

Severus sourit une fois qu'ils sont face à face, « Met tes bras autour de mon cou nous devons être chic, je cherche juste une excuse pour te tenir plus près. »

Harry sourit et pose ses bras l'un sur l'autre, « As-tu vraiment besoin d'une excuse pour me tenir ? »

Severus secoue la tête, « Non mais j'étais assez avide de voir si tu mordais à l'appât en devenant jaloux. »

Harry roule des yeux, « Je n'étais pas jaloux. »

Severus sourit « Oh- »

« Harry ! »

Alors que lui et Severus dansaient, ils semblent s'être déplacés vers un jeune couple- et Harry reconnaît l'homme.

« Mr Banner, » dit Harry en s'arrêtant momentanément.

« Ah appelez-moi Alex ou je devrais vous appelez Mr Potter. En fait je vous cherchais pour vous demander une danse mais à ce que je vois vous avez déjà de la compagnie. »

Les bras de Severus se resserrent autour d'Harry, « En effet. Alex Banner c'est cela ? Vous ne seriez pas le candidat pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? »

Harry soulève ses deux sourcils, « Professeur Snape, mes excuses. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu, » Severus renifle, « Oui je suis le seul en fait c'est charmant de vous rencontrer. »

Alex tend sa main vers Severus mais celui-ci la regarde simplement avant de dire, « Oui charmant si vous voulez bien nous excusez. »

C'est tout ce que dit Severus avant de reprendre sa danse et les guider lui et Harry à l'opposé de la piste de danse.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit en bougeant jusqu'à ce que Severus demande, « Oh pour l'amour de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Harry arrête de bouger et de tourner donc Severus aussi.

« Et bien qui est jaloux maintenant ? » demande Harry avec un sourire radieux.

Severus plisse les yeux, « Je ne suis pas jaloux. »

Harry se met sur la pointe des pieds donc son visage est au niveau de celui de Severus, « alors puis-je aller danser avec Ale- »

Harry ne peut pas finir sa phrase la bouche de Severus l'en empêche- sa langue trace les lèvres d'Harry, demandant d'entrer. Lorsqu'Harry obéit, la langue de Severus s'enchevêtre férocement avec celle d'Harry avant de se retirer et d'autoriser Harry à retracer les lèvres de Severus.

C'est seulement quand le manque d'oxygène se fait terrible qu'ils se séparent les fronts collés.

Harry déglutit et respire profondément, « Je déteste quand tu es fâché contre moi… »

« Je ne devrait probablement pas réagir si sensiblement, je suis désolé. »

Harry place un doux baiser sur le côté de la lèvre de Severus, « Dieu tu es si incroyable… J'ai tellement hâte que l'école se finisse je ne pense pas avoir déjà eu une raison d'être optimiste sur le futur mais maintenant que je t'ai… »

Severus sourit, le sourire qu'il réserve juste à Harry, « Je suis tout aussi reconnaissant que toi, gamin. »

La musique se baisse soudainement et le son d'un ustensile sur une flûte de champagne se fait entendre.

Harry se retourne dans les bras de Severus et remarque que les serveurs ont commencés à faire un tour pour distribuer du champagne aux invités.

Lorsque Severus et Harry prennent la leur, Severus se penche à l'oreille d'Harry et murmure, « Essaye de ne pas boire jusqu'au coma cette fois. »

Harry réussit à mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes de Severus ce qui amène un grognement de surprise à l'homme avant de rire à l'embarras d'Harry.

Harry se place sur une plateforme surélevée au centre du hall, « Mes chers invités comme je l'ai mentionné plus tôt, mon fils sera certainement un homme engagé à la fin de cette soirée et je suis fier d'accueillir Luna Lovegood dans notre famille. »

Il y a un tonnerre d'applaudissements de la foule et quelques grognements mécontents de jeunes femmes qui semblent avoir eu l'espoir de capturer l'attention de Draco.

« Mon fils m'a prouvé que le véritable amour valait la peine qu'on se batte pour lui jamais dans toutes mes années de père Draco n'a choisi de se retourner contre mes décisions mais cette fois je suis content qu'il l'ait fait, » Lucius se tourne vers Draco, « Fils, je dois m'excuser d'avoir été aveuglé par mes idéaux qui t'ont presque coûté ton bonheur, » Draco sourit et acquiesce, « et donc ce soir, joignez-vous à moi pour souhaiter à ces deux magnifiques personnes le meilleur pour leur futur. »

Narcissa arrive avec deux boîtes de bagues elle en donne une à Draco et l'autre à Luna.

Harry ne peut pas voir les bagues clairement mais elles doivent être celles des héritiers Malfoy.

Il regarde sur le côté et remarque qu'Astoria était radieuse tandis que sa famille a un visage impassible derrière elle. Harry suppose que Lucius va avoir des explications à donner.

Une fois que Luna et Draco ont placé la bague au doigt de l'autre, Lucius lève son verre et dit, « A Draco et Luna. »

La foule lève leur verre et parle et Harry se rapproche plus près de la large poitrine derrière lui en regardant l'heureux couple. Il tient son verre près de son cœur et dit dans sa tête, 'A Draco et Luna, Merlin sait que vous méritez tous les deux d'être heureux…'

* * *

 _Une petite review ? J'ai envie de connaitre votre avis sur le bal tant attendu ^^ Personnellement la première fois que je l'ai lu j'ai passé mon chapitre à stresser, je sentais arriver la catastrophe ^^_

 _Ah oui et Bonne année à tous ! :)_


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Harry et Severus dansent ensemble pour quelques chansons avant de se retirer sur les côtés pour boire et parler avec des amis. Et c'est pendant que Severus discute avec des anciens élèves qu'Harry remarque Lucius traçant tout droit dans leur direction, heureusement pour Harry, un des invités retient son attention et il s'est arrêté.

Harry scanne rapidement la foule à la recherche de Draco et le repère tout près en train de parler avec Luna.

« Severus, » dit Harry, ramenant l'attention de son compagnon sur lui, « Je vais parler à Draco une minute. »

Severus, « Je te rejoins dans une minute. »

Harry se dirige vers lui, « Draco, » il se retourne vers Luna, « désolé de t'interrompre Luna mais j'ai juste besoin de votre aide pour tenter de garder Lucius loin de Severus et moi-même. »

Draco soupire, « Oui, c'est juste histoire de s'assurer que mon père ne vende pas la mèche, » il regarde Harry sincèrement, « tu m'as plus donné ces derniers mois que je ne pourrais jamais repayer Potter, garder mon père loin de vous est le moins que je puisse faire mais je suggère que convaincre Severus de partir peut être ta meilleure option à présent vu que Père fait sa ronde pour remercier tout le monde pour leur présence. »

Harry se sent soudainement nerveux et cela doit se voir sur son visage puisque Draco lui lance un regard inquiet, « Je dois tout dire à Severus à propos de tout ça… »

Draco acquiesce, « Tôt ou tard; je suppose qu'entendre ça de ta part serait un peu mieux que si Père le fait en premier… »

« Oh, le Professeur est là, » dit Luna en le désignant derrière Harry.

Harry se retourne et rencontre le sourire de Severus, « Des commérages sur moi ? »

Harry sourit, « Je disais juste à Draco que j'espérais que tu sois prêt à partir maintenant, je suis épuisé. »

Severus enroule un bras autour des épaules d'Harry, « Bien sûr, nous devrions juste informer Lucius avant de partir. »

Harry lance un regard paniqué à Draco le suppliant de dire quelque chose.

Draco le remarque et répond, « Pas besoin oncle Severus, je le ferai savoir à Père. De plus, c'est ma fête après tout donc j'en suis l'hôte ! »

Harry roule des yeux, « Tu ne manques jamais une occasion de frimer n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco frappe le bras d'Harry, « Je croyais que tu partais ? »

« Idiots, » murmure Severus d'exaspération, « Nous partons Draco, profite du reste de la soirée et félicitations à toi et Miss Lovegood. »

Harry tapote l'épaule de Draco et se penche vers Luna pour lui donner une courte étreinte, « Je vous vois tous les deux après les vacances. »

Harry glisse sa main dans celle de Severus et ils commencent à faire leur chemin vers la porte lorsqu'une voix bien connue les appelle, « Tu pars sans dire au revoir Severus ? »

Harry se raidit et Severus se retourne, « Rien de tel, Lucius, nous étions pressés. »

Harry se retourne doucement et rencontre le visage blanc de Draco et une Luna à l'air paniquée.

« Ah jamais trop pressé pour un vieil ami, » Lucius lance un sourire narquois vers son fils, « et spécialement pas celui qui aide à la conspiration de mon fils contre moi si habilement. »

Severus penche la tête doucement en étudiant Lucius, « Je ne te suis pas, »

Draco le coupe, « Père, il y a d'autres invités- »

« Sottises Draco, » l'interrompt Lucius, « Dis-moi au moins comment tu as réussi à convaincre Severus, très axé sur les principes, de participer à tout ceci ? »

Severus jette un regard à son filleul avant de regarder Harry avec des yeux interrogateurs mais Lucius prend évidemment leur silence comme un refus de changer d'avis donc il continue à parler.

« J'étais très surpris de voir Harry à ton bras Severus mais c'est quand j'ai réalisé que cette petite mise en scène signifiait ma défaite… Draco était plus tendu ces jours-ci, je savais évidement pourquoi, c'était seulement il y a quelques jours quand il m'a parlé et il n'avait fait aucun progrès de ce côté- puis j'ai réalisé qu'avec ta coopération et l'aide de Mr Potter, mon fils a réussi à remplir la condition, » Lucius s'incline vers Severus, « Et j'accepte ma défaite gracieusement… Que puis-je attendre d'autre que de la manipulation de la part de Serpentards ? »

Harry sent Severus se raidir à côté de lui pendant que Lucius parle mais sa voix semble étrangère et vide de toute émotion.

« Oui, manipulations… Si tu veux bien m'excuser Lucius, » dit Severus avant de tourner les talons et faire son chemin vers la sortie.

Harry espère que Lucius ne va pas reconnaitre la panique dans sa voix lorsqu'il parle, « Merci de votre invitation de ce soir, Mr Malfoy. »

Avec un dernier regard pour Draco et Luna, Harry accélère vers la porte le plus vite qu'il peut sans courir.

Il arrive dehors à temps pour entendre le bruit d'un transplanage et va immédiatement au point de transplanage à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

Il n'y a aucune trace de Severus lorsqu'Harry regarde autour de lui et il est perplexe quand à l'endroit où l'homme a disparu aussi vite.

Une pensée passagère le fait se demander si l'homme a même transplaner à Poudlard en premier lieu avant de se rappeler le sanctuaire dans lequel Severus prenait souvent refuge.

Il prie toutes les divinités qu'il connait que l'homme n'ait pas verrouillé la salle avant de tourner sur place et d'apparaître dans un enclos éclairé par la lune.

Harry regarde sur le côté et remarque que la porte est fermée, il essaye et réalise qu'elle n'a pas été fermée à clé donc il ouvre silencieusement la porte et se glisse à travers.

Les torches qui éclairent le couloir sont juste assez pour lui pour qu'il remarque le scintillement d'une robe noire qui disparait dans un coin.

Harry court aussi vite qu'il peut, ne se souciant pas plus longtemps d'être silencieux. Quand il tourne au coin il remarque que Severus a presque atteint la porte de son bureau.

« Severus, attend, » est tout ce qu'Harry réussi à dire désespérément alors qu'il halète et que son cœur retentit dans ses oreilles.

La seule indication que l'homme l'ait entendu est la légère accélération dans ses pas.

Harry recommence à bouger, accélérant le pas, « Je t'en prie, je suis désolé… écoute-moi simplement, s'il-te-plaît Severus ! »

Severus s'arrête devant sa porte et Harry l'atteint avant qu'il ne s'enferme dans ses quartiers.

Severus allait fermer la porte quand Harry dit « Severus » dans une voix tremblante pleine d'émotion.

Harry n'est pas sûr si c'est le son plaintif dans la manière dont il a dit le nom de l'homme ou la propre curiosité de l'homme qui le fait s'arrêter avec la porte à moitié ouverte et dit, « Je t'ai demandé plus d'une fois ce que ça voulait dire pour toi et tu m'as menti… Tout était un mensonge Potter. »

La respiration d'Harry est précaire, « Je voulais juste aider Draco il devait se marier à une femme qu'il n'aimait pas s'il ne remplissait pas les conditions de son père… Mr Malfoy a dit que Draco sera autorisé à sortir avec quelqu'un si toi aussi tu sortais avec quelqu'un, » Harry fixe les yeux noirs qui l'observe, « nous ne savions pas quoi faire jusqu'à ce que nous réalisions que nous avions juste à prendre Mr. Malfoy à son propre jeu… Je suis désolé Severus je voulais aider Draco et je ne voulais définitivement pas te blesser… »

Le regard de Severus chute sur le sol et quand il relève le regard sur Harry lé déception se lisait clairement dans son expression, « Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à aider tout le monde et ne pas réaliser que tu vas blesser quelqu'un dans le processus… »

Sur ce, Severus ferme la porte et laisse Harry fixer le bois de désespoir.

Cela prend un moment à Harry de rassembler ses pensées avant de toquer à nouveau, « Severus, s'il-te-plaît ouvre. Je suis désolé… Je t'en prie… »

Harry continue de toquer à la porte et supplier Severus jusqu'à ce qu'il martèle éventuellement la porte avec ses poings et frappe assez fort pour réveiller le château entier.

Cela continue quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Harry arrête et écoute il y a un silence absolu de l'autre côté de la porte. Severus est parti dans ses quartiers prives ou à jeter un sort de silence.

Harry plaque son dos contre la porte et glisse jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le sol. Il repose sa tête contre la porte et ferme les yeux, c'est là qu'il réalise qu'il est complètement épuisé mais comment ne serait-ce que penser à dormir alors qu'il n'a pas eu la chance de parler avec Severus d'abord. Il soupire fortement et ouvre les yeux en essayant d'entendre si Severus est dans son bureau ou non (en espérant que l'homme n'a pas lancé de sort de silence).

Puis il l'entend, un petit tintement de verre d'abord, puis un léger bruit d'objet lourd, une chaise racler le sol et un grand fracas.

Harry donne un coup de pied, en état d'alerte, et tourne son attention vers la porte du bureau il y a un silence une nouvelle fois et Harry écoute attentivement avant de parler, « Severus, s'il-te-plaît ouvre. Tu vas bien là-dedans ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Potter ? »

Harry se retourne et se retrouve face à face avec une préfète de Serpentard, « Tully, c'est ça ? » demande-t-il à la septième année.

Elle acquiesce, « Que fais-tu devant la porte du bureau du Professeur Snape, et qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce vacarme ? »

« Je- »

Harry est sauvé lorsque la porte s'ouvre et que Severus sorte en ayant l'air ébouriffé ses robes ont disparues ce qui le laisse avec son pantalon et sa chemise sortie.

« Miss Tully, je m'excuse pour le bruit. Vous devriez retourner dans votre salle commune avec 10 points pour votre vigilance. »

Harry baisse la tête au ton formel de Severus, comme s'il n'avait pas été ému et fait tout ce qu'il a fait dans son bureau… Cela rappelle à Harry qu'il peut se faufiler devant l'homme pour avoir une chance de parler avec lui.

Harry se glisse derrière Severus juste quand l'homme congédie la préfète Severus se retourne et le fusille du regard, « Sors d'ici ! »

Mais l'ordre direct ne peut même pas distraire Harry devant ce qu'il voit autour de lui.

Des pages et des pages de livres et de notes jonchent le sol avec des fioles et des potions renversées il y a une étagère tombée derrière lui et l'endroit sur le mur qui tient habituellement les bocaux avec des ingrédients de potion dégoûtants pend maintenant sur la moitié du mur, avec une chaise couchée et cassée en-dessous.

Harry ne remarque même pas quand Severus passe près de lui et occupe la seconde chaise (intacte) des visiteurs devant le bureau.

Harry avale le nœud dans sa gorge, « Quoi que tu- Severus, je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser, aucun de nous ne l'avait… »

Severus se lève et contourne Harry, « Et combien de personne sont au courant de cette immense farce Potter ? »

« A part moi, Draco et Luna… juste Hermione et Ron, » répond Harry sans pause.

Severus part dans un rire hystérique, « Donc le château entier saura demain matin. »

Harry place sa main sur le bras de Severus, « Ce n'est pas comme ça, nous avons juste essayé d'aider Draco… nous n'avions pas l'intention de faire une farce, ce n'est pas une farce. Personne ne saura à propos de ça. »

Severus secoue la tête avant d'approcher son bureau et de marmonner, « Parce que ta parole veut tellement dire. »

Le dernier commentaire froisse Harry mais il suppose qu'il le mérite donc il retient sa langue.

Severus se retourne et regarde Harry dans les yeux, « Et pourquoi Lucius pensait qu'il avait une condition si infaillible Potter ? »

Harry baisse le regard il espère que Severus ne vient de lui demander cela.

« Apparemment Mr. Malfoy était convaincu que tu n'étais pas dans une relation actuellement et que tu y étais probablement opposé à ce moment-là donc il a pensé- »

Severus le coupe, « Dans d'autres mots, personne ne veux du vieux Snape graisseux et donc sa condition va rester inaccomplie… Il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il y a un Gryffondor qui est toujours prêt à se sacrifier pour l'équipe, à sortir avec un homme blasé jusqu'à ce que son utilité s'épuise. »

Les yeux d'Harry se remplisse de larmes de peine, « Ce n'était pas comme ça ! »

Severus baisse la voix presque jusqu'à murmurer, « Ton père aurait été fier. »

Harry voit rouge pour le moment, il oublie qu'il est le seul qui a tout gâché et qu'il n'a aucun droit d'être en colère. Il crie à Severus, « Je ne suis PAS mon père ! »

A un moment la douleur se voit dans les yeux de Severus avant de disparaître et il dit dans une voix calme, « Non tu ne l'es pas, tu es tellement pire. »

Severus s'assoit à nouveau sur la chaise des visiteurs, dos à Harry.

Harry reste figé pendant de longues secondes en regardant le dos de Severus. Quand il retrouve finalement une présence d'esprit il parle à nouveau, sa voix ne semble pas être la sienne.

« Quand j'ai accepté de faire ça, je n'ai pas accepté seulement parce que je voulais aider Draco, j'ai accepté parce que j'avais besoin d'une opportunité de trouver le courage de te parler… Ce jour-là après le cours, quand j'ai dit que je voulais que l'on soit amis, je le pensais. Je voulais apprendre à te connaître plus que comme mon professeur détestable parce que la guerre m'a montré que tu étais plus que ça.

J'ai fait ça pour l'amitié, celle de Draco et moi et la _notre._ C'était le plan, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'apprécie assez pour vouloir sortir avec moi donc j'ai pensé que nous pouvions au moins devenir d'assez bons amis pour que tu m'accompagne au bal et la condition de Draco serait remplie mais je ne savais même plus où me mettre quand j'ai perdu le contrôle de tout ça… Quand je suis véritablement tombé amoureux de toi. Tout était réel Severus, tout… nous n'en sommes venu là ensemble sous les circonstances les plus honnêtes mais je ne t'ai jamais menti sur quoique ce soit d'autre… »

Harry prend une profonde inspiration et regarde le dos de Severus c'est comme si ses mains étaient pliées sur sa poitrine et le seul indice qui prouve qu'il ne s'est pas endormi est le battement régulier de son doigt contre son biceps.

« S'il-te-plaît dit quelque chose… »

Silence…

« Dit quelque chose… »

Silence…

« Engueule-moi… »

Silence…

« Frappe-moi… Jette-moi un sort… Ne reste pas silencieux… »

Silence…

« Je t'en prie, je ferai n'importe quoi Severus… N'importe quoi… »

Il y a un grattement de la chaise bougeant sur le sol et puis Severus se lève et s'approche d'Harry.

Son expression est vide d'émotion, « N'importe quoi ? »

Harry réalise tardivement que cela n'était peut-être pas le meilleur mot à utiliser avec un Serpentard mais il ne va pas revenir en arrière maintenant qu'il a une chance de se rattraper.

« N'importe quoi, » confirme Harry.

Severus acquiesce, « Alors pars. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillent et il allait protester, « Que- »

« Pars Harry, pars et reste loin de moi… Ne parle de ça à personne et oublie tout ça. Laisse-moi, tu as dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi Harry, peux-tu faire ça pour moi ? »

Harry regarde Severus avec incrédulité, sans voix et le regardant comme s'il était un prisonnier dans ses phares. Il prend une respiration laborieuse puis baisse la tête, « Oui, n'importe quoi… »

Sans regarder Severus, Harry quitte le bureau. Il fait tout le chemin jusqu'aux escaliers des cachots avant de s'arrêter en entendant le bruit de la porte qui se ferme. Il ferme les yeux, retient ses larmes et se dirige jusqu'à la tout des Gryffondors.

 _Je déteste qu'il pense que je l'ai blessé intentionnellement…_

Xxx

Harry ne pense pas qu'il arrivera à trouver le sommeil ce soir donc il change de robes et commence à marcher à côté de son lit, rejouant la nuit dans sa tête.

Il s'arrête seulement pour s'assoir quand sa tête commence à tourner. Il se place contre la tête du lit et regarde en l'air…

Xxx

Harry sursaute quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement.

La première chose qu'il remarque est que ses yeux semblent sensibles- comme s'il avait pleuré et son cou est rigide- il s'est aussi endormi dans une position inconfortable la chose suivante qu'il enregistre est qu'il y des gens debout devant son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous ici ? » il est heureux que sa voix ait l'air normale- ou du moins aussi normale qu'elle puisse être le matin.

« Oh Harry, » dit Hermione en s'installent à coté d'Harry et en posant sa tête sur son épaule, « Draco nous a contacté à propos de l'autre nuit et nous sommes venus ici aussi vite que l'on a pu… Je suis désolé Harry. »

Harry penche sa tête sur le côté et la laisse reposer sur celle d'Hermione, « Nous avions quelque peu idée que ça allait se terminer comme ça… »

« Mec, qu'est-ce que Snape t'a dit ? J'espère que ce connard ne t'as pas fait mal, il l'a fait ou non ? »

Harry fait un petit sourire à Ron, « Juste un peu ici, » dit Harry en posant une main sur son cœur.

Ron baisse la tête tandis qu'Hermione semble le serrer toujours plus fort contre elle.

Harry regarde Draco et pour un homme qui vient d'être engagé avec la femme de ses rêves la nuit dernière, il ne semble pas très heureux.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas voir réussi à éloigner mon père Harry- »

Harry secoue la tête, « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'aurais dû le dire à Severus plus tôt. »

Hermione relève la tête, « On aurait jamais dû commencer tout ça en premier lieu c'est de notre faute à tous… »

Le silence règne quelques instants avant que Draco ne parle, « Habille-toi Potter, met quelque chose de flatteur il est temps de montrer à Severus ce qu'il va louper s'il décide de t'abandonner. »

Ron vient se mettre de l'autre côté du lit et place Harry debout, « Allez mec, Malfoy et moi allons nous occuper de ta garde-robe. »

Harry soupire, « Je peux pas- »

Draco interrompt Harry, « Bien sûr que tu peux Potter tu ne vas pas laisser l'attitude de Severus te rebuter avant même d'essayer de régler les choses non ? »

« C'est justement ça, j'ai essayé et Severus m'a demandé de le laisser donc je ne peux pas revenir… »

Draco roule des yeux, « Allez Potter, c'est compréhensible qu'il ne voulait pas te voir hier soir mais tu ne dois pas prendre ça à cœur. »

Harry lance un regard suppliant à Hermione et heureusement elle le remarque elle pose une main sur le bras de Draco qui allait se lancer dans une autre tirade.

Draco regarde la main d'Hermione posée sur son bras et son comportement change soudainement.

« Que s'est-il réellement passé cette nuit Harry ? »

Harry ferme les yeux en se rappelant à quel point il a supplié et à quoi ressemblait la douleur sur le visage de Severus, quand il rouvre les yeux, ses amis le regardent avec inquiétude.

« Severus m'a demandé de le laisser seul- pour de bon… Il en a fini avec moi il ne veut pas que je le dérange et je lui ai promis à lui et à moi-même et maintenant je vous promets à vous que je vais respecter ses souhaits… pour une fois je vais faire ce qu'il demande parce qu'il mérite au moins ça. »

Hermione a les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues, Ron est appuyé sur le poteau du lit avec un regard inquiet sur le visage et Draco regarde Harry, « Et comment penses-tu que tu vas faire face ? Tu ne peux pas juste tout oublier parce que tu as fait une promesse… »

Harry lève la main pour arrêter Draco, « Draco, s'il-te-plaît- »

« Harry, » dit Ron, « Draco s'inquiète juste pour toi, on l'est tous… »

« J'allais bien avant Severus et j'irai bien sans lui maintenant, » il soupire, « Je sais que vous vous souciez de moi les gars et j'apprécie ça mais je ne vais pas m'asseoir et broyer du noir sur les choses qui n'ont pas marché donc je vais juste finir mon année et sortir de la vie de Severus pour de bon… Vous êtes avec moi ? »

Hermione sourit faiblement, Ron donne une tape dans le dos d'Harry et Draco fait un signe de tête ferme.

Ils étaient tous là-dedans après tout.

Ron dit quelque chose à propos de piquer quelques trucs pour le petit-déjeuner et Hermione l'accompagne.

Harry sourit à ses amis et se retourne pour aller à la salle de bains, mais pas avant que Draco ne remarque la peine dans les yeux d'Harry.

« Tu n'as pas à prétendre que tu vas bien, tu le sais ça n'est-ce pas ? » demande Draco.

Harry acquiesce, « Bien, parce que ce n'est pas le cas… »

Il pénètre dans la salle de bains et ferme la porte derrière lui doucement.

Xxx

Harry est éternellement reconnaissant que ses amis aient décidés d'organiser un pique-nique impromptu il ne sentait pas capable de faire face au petit-déjeuner à un contact proche avec le reste de l'école- spécialement depuis que c'est les vacances et qu'ils mangent tous à la même table.

Harry doute sérieusement que Severus va ne serait-ce que se montrer au petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, l'homme semblait en mauvaise forme quand Harry l'a laissé la nuit dernière et il espère que Severus va bien.

Harry se tourne vers Hermione et demande, « Quand repartez-vous les gars après ? »

Ron répond, « Repartir ? Tu rêves si tu penses qu'on va partir après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Mais vos vacances- »

« C'est seulement quelques jours Potter » dit Draco, « Et de plus, on a principalement le château pour nous tout seul… Peut-être que je peux faire parti de quelques imprudences de Gryffondor. »

Draco sourit à Harry et celui-ci le lui retourne pour la secondes fois en quelques minutes, Harry sent une profonde gratitude envers ses amis.

Un hibou se posant près de leur endroit attire l'attention d'Harry. Hermione se penche et prend le papier avant de placer quelques pièces dans sa poche.

Alors que l'oiseau s'envole, Harry demande, « Tu lis encore ses bêtises Hermione ? »

Hermione roule des yeux en déroulant le journal, « Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'on peut apprendre à propos de toi-même dans les médias. »

Ron tapote l'épaule d'Harry, « N'essaie même pas mec, elle lit ses sottises tous les jours pour pouvoir garder un œil sur Skeeter. »

Harry renifle, « Alors je te soutiens pleinement Hermione- 'Mione qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

Le visage d'Hermione est devenu aussi blanc qu'un linge, « Harry- il semble que Rita était là… Dieu elle va me rendre folle ! »

Harry place une main sur le bras d'Hermione pour la calmer avant de lui prendre le journal, et juste là en première page il y a une photo de lui et Severus durant l'une de leurs danses. Sur la photo, ils tourbillonnent autour de la salle de danse quelques secondes avant de se pencher pour un baiser.

Harry détourne le regard de la photo pour lire l'article. C'est vraiment court pour changer mais elle a utilisé quelques mots choisis pour parler d'une affaire amoureuse qui a commencé avant la chute de Voldemort et comment l'amour d'Harry a montré à Severus le chemin de la droiture qui fût fondamental dans la défaite de Tom Jédusor.

Harry résiste à l'envie de chiffonner le papier avant d'y jeter un 'incendio' au lieu de ça il se lève et marche vers le bord du lac où il contemple l'eau.

Hermione touche son épaule avant de parler, « Je vais m'assurer qu'elle publie une rétractation Harry. »

Harry secoue la tête, « J'apprécie Hermione mais tout le monde l'a déjà vu et en plus, tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas croire un mot de ce qu'elle publie. »

« Penses-tu qu'elle vous a suivi toi et Severus toute la nuit ? »

« Impossible, elle n'était pas sur la liste des invités du personnel des médias, » dit Draco.

Ron lance à Hermione un regard éloquent elle soupire et son expression change pour une d'une sériosité extrême, « Draco, ce que je vais te dire a besoin d'être traité avec une sérieuse discrétion parce que je promets que je n'hésiterai pas à lancer un sort privé sur toi. »

Draco lève les deux mains comme s'il capitulait, « Juré, craché… »

Hermione acquiesce, « Rita est un animagus non-enregistré… un cafard pour être précise, qui l'aide à s'infiltrer dans des conversations privées.

« Tu est en train de te moquer de moi ! » s'exclame Draco.

« Donc ça n'a aucune importance si elle est sur la liste d'invités ou non, elle peut l'être de manière indétectable, » raisonne Hermione.

Draco secoue la tête, « Non, c'est impossible quand même on a des barrières qui n'autorisent pas ceux qui ne sont pas enregistrés de prendre leur forme d'animagus- cela signifie que Rita ne pouvait pas être là-dedans sans déclencher une alarme. »

« L'image semble être la seule chose authentique dans l'article donc je suppose qu'elle a payé quelqu'un pour la faire, » dit Ron.

Draco arque un sourcil, « Possible. »

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller me reposer je n'ai pas passé la meilleure nuit de sommeil qui soit, » dit Harry.

Ses amis acquiescent, « Bien sûr Harry, on va s'assurer qu'il y ait au moins l'un de nous dans la tour au cas où tu as besoin de nous. »

Harry soupire et regarde Hermione, « Je vais bien, vraiment vous n'avez pas à me babysitter… je suis content que vous soyez là, » il regarde Draco et Ron, « On se capte plus tard les gars. »

Xxx

Harry venait juste de fermer la porte des dortoirs derrière lui avant qu'elle ne se rouvre pour laisser entrer Draco.

« Les Serpentards ont un libre accès à la tour des Gryffondors maintenant ? » demande Harry.

Draco fit un clin d'œil à Harry, « Weasley m'a donné le mot de passe il sera changé après les vacances donc il n'est pas trop inquiet… Je suis juste venu pour te dire que je vais aller voir Severus aujourd'hui y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que tu veux que je lui dise pour toi ? »

Harry sourit faiblement à Draco en s'asseyant sur son lit, « Le laisser tranquille veut dire pas de messages non plus… mais j'apprécie ton inquiétude. Je vais réellement bien Draco je ne sais pas si les autres me croient mais j'ai juste un peu le cœur brisé mais je vais surmonter ça. »

« Tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié n'est-ce pas Potter tu es vraiment tombé amoureux de lui… »

Harry sourit, « Severus est un homme intense, et je ne l'ai même pas réalisé quand je suis tombé amoureux… »

Il y a un silence pendant un moment et Draco parle, « Je te donnerai des détails quand je reviendrai- ou plutôt, _si_ je reviens il pourrait me découper pour ses potions. »

Harry renifle d'amusement mais n'en dit pas plus donc Draco s'excuse tandis qu'Harry se positionne confortablement et attend que le sommeil le gagne.

Xxx

Draco toque à la porte du bureau de Severus pour la quatrième fois il pourrait laisser tomber mais il sait que les choses doivent être résolues sur beaucoup de points et donc il toque encore.

Il n'y a toujours pas de réponses donc il essaye la poignée de la porte. A sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvre il entre à l'intérieur et remarque immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas.

Le bureau de Severus semble entièrement vide. I n'y a pas de bibliothèques et les étagères sont vides des bocaux habituels. A un moment, Draco est frappé par la pensée que l'homme était assez en colère pour partir après la nuit dernière mais après il remarque que le bureau est toujours encombré d'essais et de pots d'encre et il pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Il y a une boite sur le côté du bureau qui retient l'attention de Draco.

Il marche vers elle et regarde à l'intérieur pour le trouver rempli de parchemins et de pages à des stades variés de destruction. Il y a cependant un classeur intact qui ressort Draco le prend et l'étudie. Il ressemble à un livre de potions ou un registre détaillé des ingrédients et leurs réactions avec un autre.

Severus choisit ce moment pour entrer.

« Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Draco remet le livre dans la boite derrière son dos, « Désolé Severus, j'ai toqué et trouvé la porte ouverte. »

Severus acquiesce, « J'allais justement sortir donc si cela ne te dérange pas… »

« S'il-te-plaît attend juste quelques minutes j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler… »

« Quoi, ai-je gagné un statut de célébrité pendant la nuit pour que tout le monde veuille me parler ? »

« Je t'en prie, c'est à propos d'hier- »

« Je n'ai aucune envie de discuter de rien, encore moins avec toi. »

« C'était entièrement mon idée je l'ai évoquée et Potter ne l'aurais jamais fait si je ne l'avais pas supplié… »

« Je n'apprécie pas que Potter t'utilise comme moyen pour tenter d'attirer mon attention. »

Draco secoue la tête, « Non, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit la nuit dernière mais Harry est résolu à te respecter, de rester loin de ton chemin et de ne pas te déranger.

« Bien. »

« Oncle Severus, » supplie Draco, « Je suis désolé… ce qu'on a fait été mal et je réalise maintenant que j'aurais juste dû venir te parler une fois, tu aurais fait tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour m'aider mais j'ai pris peur, j'ai paniqué et j'ai pensé que peut-être je pourrais me sortir de cette situation mais j'avais tord… »

Severus contourne son bureau et s'assoit sur sa chaise, « Ce que je ne comprends pas Draco, c'est que tu as eu de multiples occasions de me parler de ta situation donc pourquoi n'as-tu simplement pas été complètement honnête… Je n'aurais pas été capable de faire changer Lucius d'avis mais j'aurais essayé merde ! Je suis ton parrain Draco j'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vie à veiller sur toi… Quand as-tu décidé de me récompenser avec une farce dégueulasse ? »

Draco soupire, « Je ne voulais pas te blesser, crois-moi… J'ai perdu tout sens commun quand j'ai réalisé que je pouvais piéger Père à son propre jeu je ne pensais pas aux conséquences, ni pour toi, ni pour moi-même et ni pour Potter… Il est blessé lui aussi, plus que tu ne l'imagines- il se soucie vraiment de toi Severus. »

Draco regarde son parrain, attendant- espérant une réaction mais tout ce qu'il a est un silence froid.

« Bon sang, dis quelque chose Severus… » supplie Draco.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de Lucius mais pas de toi… »

« Tu es en colère, je le comprends- »

« Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens Draco ! Tout est en désordre… Harry maudit Potter a mis ma vie à l'envers et je ne sais pas comment gérer ça. »

« Parle-lui- »

« N'ose même pas me dire ce que je devrais faire ou non ! Je peux facilement te jeter dehors et rompre tout lien avec toi- »

« Ne- »

« Mais j'ai promis de veiller sur toi et de rester à tes côtés comme une figure paternelle… Et les pères n'abandonnent pas leurs enfants, ils les disciplinent, oui, mais ne les laissent pas tomber.

Draco pousse un soupir de soulagement, « Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi oncle Severus et je te jure que je ne briserai jamais ta confiance à nouveau- »

« Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir- »

Draco acquiesce, « Mais Harry- »

Severus lève une main pour faire taire Draco, « Je fais déjà une exception pour toi donc ne me demande pas de faire la même pour Potter. Tu avais quelque chose à perdre j'irais même jusqu'à dire que tu ne pensais pas rationnellement quand tu as décidé de m'utiliser mais Potter n'avait pas d'investissements émotionnels dans tout ça. Il a simplement agi sans réfléchir, permettant à son complexe du héros de ressortir et pour ça, je ne peux le pardonner. »

Draco regarde Severus avec des grands yeux, « Je sais que je suis vraiment sur un terrain glissant mais s'il-te-plaît laisse-moi dire quelque chose. »

Severus étudie Draco avant de dire, « Va droit au but. »

Draco prend une profonde respiration, « Peu importe ce que tu pourrais croire, Potter n'est pas entré là-dedans pour pouvoir te faire du mal. Au début, il faisait de son mieux pour trouver un terrain d'entente avec toi mais une fois que ça a été fait j'ai remarqué qu'il a changé et doucement il a arrêté de faire ça pour m'aider mais pour te rendre heureux… Quand tu as refusé de participer au bal j'étais à bout de nerfs, je t'ai approché et tout fait mal et ce n'est pas ce que Potter voulait. Il est venu me voir en me disant que c'était ta décision et que nous ne devions pas te forcer cela m'a fait réaliser que les sentiments de Potter pour toi n'étaient pas un mensonge. Il était même d'accord pour aller au bal seul et parler à Père lui-même à propos de Luna et moi, c'est ce que tu représentes pour lui… »

Draco reste silencieux et remarque que Severus regarde le mur opposé comme si ses yeux pouvaient voir quelque chose que Draco ne peut pas voir comme s'il revivait un souvenir.

Après quelques secondes, Snape sort de ses pensées et regarde Draco, « Ce sera tout Draco ? »

Draco s'affaisse, tout espoir que Severus laisse une chance à Harry le quittant.

« Oui. »

« Donc si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois apporter ça à Rusard, » dit Severus en soulevant la boite de sur le bureau et en avançant vers la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tout cela ? »

Severus s'arrête et se retourne, « Juste quelques vieux livres et notes Argus m'a dit un jour que tout ceci l'intéressait et de plus, je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Draco pense au livre qu'il a vu et dit, « Et si je le prenais pour toi ? »

Severus lève un sourcil et le regarde suspicieusement, « Et pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? »

Draco hausse des épaules, « Dis-toi que c'est une pénitence pour mes erreurs… Ce n'est pas suffisant mais c'est un début. »

Severus regarde la boite puis revient à Draco avant de la poser dans les bras de son filleul, « Je dois voir Minerva de toute façon. »

Draco sourit à l'homme avant de se diriger hors de son bureau vers celui de Rusard.

Dès l'instant où il est hors de la vue de Severus, il pose la boite sur le sol et sort le livre, il jette un sort de rétrécissement dessus et le cache dans sa poche avant de soulever la boite une nouvelle fois et faire le chemin pour la délivrer.

Xxx

Harry n'a pas plus dormi que la nuit d'avant mais il considère que c'est déjà quelque chose puisque tous ses problèmes semblaient avoir disparu pendant un instant.

Il descend à la salle commune et est reconnaissant de voir que ni Hermione ni Ron ne sont là ce qui signifie qu'ils l'ont écouté quand il a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une baby-sitter.

A ce moment-là, le portrait s'ouvre et Draco entre, « Tu es réveillé, bien je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

Harry regarde Draco, perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est et comment ta conversation avec Severus s'est-elle passée ? »

Draco soupire, « Il est différent Potter- »

« Il ne m'a pas engueulé. »

Draco regarde Harry, interrogateur, « Quoi ? »

« Je pensais qu'il serait furieux, peut-être qu'il l'était mais il ne l'a pas montré… il était silencieux et c'était 10 fois pire parce que je pouvais entendre à quel point il était blessé et déçu à chaque fois qu'il parlait. »

Draco acquiesce, « Il est comme ça aujourd'hui et je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça…ça m'a effrayé. C'est mon parrain, Potter, je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal et je pense qu'il le réalise mais il ne va pas céder facilement… »

Harry a soudainement envie de demander à Draco si Severus l'a pardonné ou non mais il ne pense pas qu'il puisse cacher sa déception si Draco dit qu'il l'a fait Severus a après tout demandé à Harry de disparaître de sa vie mais il ne demanderait jamais cela à Draco qui fait presque parti de sa famille.

Draco claque des doigts devant le visage d'Harry, « Où t'étais-tu perdu ? »

Harry secoue la tête, « Juste dans mes pensées, que voulais-tu me montrer ? »

Draco extrait quelque chose de sa poche et le remet à la bonne taille.

« Severus allait se débarrasser de ce truc parmi tant d'autres livres mais il semble important alors je l'ai piqué, est-ce que tu le reconnais ? »

Harry prend le livre cabossé à Draco et l'étudie, « Ca ressemble à une sorte de livre de potions, tu es l'expert cependant mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si spécial. »

Draco le prend et le retourne dans sa main, « Ouais mais cela ressemble à une sorte de registre, comme un journal intime… »

« Peut-être que c'est celui de Severus et qu'il n'en a plus l'utilité maintenant, » suggère Harry.

Draco regarde Harry come s'il était un idiot, « Les maîtres de Potions ne se débarrasse pas 'juste' de leur journal sans excuse et en plus, ce n'est pas manuscrit. »

Harry allait dire à Draco qu'il devrait laisser tomber quand une page vole sur le sol. Harry la ramasse et la regarde. « Hey c'est l'écriture de Severus sur celle-ci. »

Draco lui arrache la page et la regarde, « Effectivement ça l'est donc je suppose qu'il critiquait juste le travail de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Harry semble soudain se souvenir de quelque chose, « Et Draco, ça te dérange si je garde ça ? »

« Et bien si Severus ne pensait pas que c'était exact alors ça n'a aucune utilité pour moi. Vas-tu utiliser ça comme matériel de lecture quand tu auras besoin de t'endormir ? »

Harry roule des yeux avant de prendre le livre avec lui.

Xxx

Le soir alors qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, il prend le livre de potions que lui a donné Draco et commence à feuilleter les pages. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile puisque qu'il y a des centaines de pages mais Harry reste concentré, il a besoin de confirmer s'il a raison ou non.

A deux heures du matin, il termine finalement et retombe épuisé sur ses oreillers.

C'est le manuscrit de Severus pour ses travaux qu'il allait publier, Harry en est certain.

Il se souvient que Severus lui a dit que les éditeurs demandaient quelques changements avant publication et le voyant le livre, Severus a fait ses changements mais pourquoi alors le journal semble avoir été volontairement endommagé…

Harry place le livre sous son oreiller et pose sa tête dessus cette fois il s'endort presque instantanément.

Xxx

Le jour qui suit est aussi banal que les autres Harry, Ron, Hermione et Draco parlent et sont collés ensemble, ils jouent aux échecs et les garçons jouent au Quidditch pendant qu'Hermione regarde. Ils ne mangent jamais dans la Grande Salle, ils visitent plutôt les cuisines ou prennent le repas à l'extérieur quand il ne fait pas froid.

Ils n'ont jamais évoqués Severus et Harry ne parle pas de lui non plus c'est comme s'ils évitaient le sujet et même si Harry ne pense pas que c'est la meilleure solution, cela semble marcher pour le moment donc il fait avec. Il est aussi reconnaissant qu'il ne soit jamais tombé sur l'homme dans le château non plus pour ce qu'Harry en sait, Severus pourrait avoir fait ses bagages et passer les vacances ailleurs.

Les jours commencent à passer rapidement et la nouvelle année approche vite.

Ron et Draco font des plans pour sortir pour le Nouvel An selon eux ce ne sera rien d'extravagant, juste quelques verres entre amis. Harry est grandement tenté de décliner mais il avait tellement profité de la compagnie de ses amis qu'il ne peut pas imaginer ce que ce serait s'il se retrouvait seul avec juste ses pensées pour compagnie.

Lorsque cette nuit arrive Harry est enfermé dans une cabine dans le club de Pré-au-Lard avec ses amis, il est content d'être venu après tout. En-dehors du fait qu'ils aient un peu trop bu et qu'ils aient partagé une partie de leurs secrets, c'était une manière assez calme d'accueillir la nouvelle année.

Xxx

Le jour marquant l'arrivée des étudiants à Poudlard est arrivé et Harry se prépare à voir le château plein et bruyant à nouveau il a chéri le calme des vacances avec ses amis à ses côtés mais il a besoin d'un changement d'atmosphère.

Luna arrive à la table des Gryffondors pour saluer son fiancé et ses amis avec une rafale d'excuses pour Harry.

« Oh Harry, je suis tellement désolée de na pas avoir été là pour toi après tout ce qu'il s'est passé mais mon père pensait que ce serait mieux de passer du temps ensemble avant que les préparatifs du mariage ne commencent. »

Harry réalise avec une secousse que c'est la première depuis des jours que quelqu'un mentionne ce qu'il s'est passé et cela fait tout remonter avec une force si grande qu'il a presque eu une attaque.

Il réalise que demain il a DCFM ce qui signifie qu'il doit faire face à Severus une fois de plus. Qu'est-ce que l'homme va faire ? Va-t-il revenir aux vieilles méthodes et se moquer de lui impitoyablement ou va-t-il faire payer les erreurs d'Harry à tout le monde en étant un bâtard irraisonnable ?

Harry réalise soudainement qu'il regarde toujours Luna et qu'elle semble assez mal à l'aise.

« Comment va ton père, Luna ? » demande Harry poliment.

Luna semble se relaxer avant de répondre, « Il va bien mais il est très occupé, il pense qu'il a découvert une nouvelle créature qui semble être un croisement entre une grenouille… »

Ron donne un coup de pied à Harry sous la table et murmure, « Snape n'est pas là pour le festin. »

Harry soupire, « J'espère qu'il va bien… »

Ron tapote la main d'Harry, « La chauve-souris sera de retour demain pour nous terroriser et alors tu pourras le détester à nouveau. »

Harry rigole mais c'était vide de tout humour.

Xxx

Harry ne l'a pas vu venir celle-là. Il ne pensait pas que Severus allait l'ignorer si bien qu'on dirait il porte une cape d'invisibilité.

Severus semble revenu à sa nature habituelle cassant les étudiants et prenant des points mais cette fois il semble que même les Serpentards ne sont pas épargnés. Non, Severus ne prend pas de points à sa maison mais là où dans le passé les Serpentards gagnaient injustement les points que Gryffondor perdait, cette fois tout ce qu'ils avaient pour leurs ricanements et railleries est une remarque cinglante.

La première moitié du cours de Severus est réservée pour expliquer que leur objectif actuel est uniquement la réussite des ASPICS et il les informe qu'ils devraient apprendre et pratiquer des sorts sans dire un mot et ils finissent par se concentrer sur le sort pour faire un bouclier sans prononcer un mot.

Il a dit tout ça sans regarder Harry ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

Ron qui s'est fait prendre en train de chuchoter pendant le cours a perdu 5 points pour Gryffondor et s'est fait réprimander mais Harry a été ignoré comme si Ron avait discuté avec le mur.

Une fois que le cours se finit, Hermione et Draco sur jette sur Ron et Harry.

« Ok il t'a ignoré mais c'est mieux que s'il te prenait pour cible constamment non ? »

Hermione frappe le bras de Draco, « Harry, tu vas bien ? »

Harry mord sa lèvre, « Je crois que Draco a raison après tout mais c'est quand même horrible pense-t-il vraiment qu'il va pouvoir m'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? »

« Ca va s'arranger mec, » dit Ron, « ou alors tu vas t'habituer donc ne pense pas trop à tout ça. »

Harry acquiesce et il se dirige vers leur prochain cours.

Xxx

Cela devient clair que les professeurs ne plaisantent pas avec leurs ASPICS à venir. Ils reçoivent des devoirs sur tous les sujets depuis leur premier jour de retour et à la fin de la semaine ils ont l'impression de se noyer sous leur charge de travail.

Tous les professeurs les ont informés de la période de tests préparatoires qui aura lieu avant les vacances de Pâques et donc ils ne peuvent pas attendre juste avant leurs ASPICS pour commencer à réviser, parce qu'ils ont besoin d'être cohérents pour réussir les examens préparatoires.

Hermione est bien entendu à la fois stressée et ravie par la perspective et pour une fois, Harry partage ce sentiment.

Les devoirs en plus lui laissent moins de temps pour penser à Severus mais ce n'est pas comme si l'homme rendait cela plus facile. Severus se fait un point d'honneur d'ignorer Harry et tandis que cela semble marcher pour le plus âgé, être ignoré est certainement beaucoup plus agaçant pour Harry que si Severus l'insultait.

La plupart de leur temps en DCFM est consacré à la pratique ils ont commencé par essayer de maîtriser des sorts simples sans dire un mot et quand tout le monde est devenu plus efficace, ils ont progressé vers des sorts plus compliqués.

C'est le jour où ils ont commencé les boucliers silencieusement qu'Harry n'a pas eu d'autres choix que de demander de l'aide à Severus.

Son partenaire est Ron et c'est au tour de celui-ci de lancer un sort à Harry tandis que ce dernier doit se créer un bouclier bien qu'il semblerait que le bouclier d'Harry ne protège que certaines parties de son corps à la fois ce qui signifie qu'il est toujours frappé par un sort.

Harry lève la main et finalement après plusieurs semaines, Severus le regarde.

« Professeur, j'ai besoin d'aide mon sort ne couvre pas mon corps entier… »

Severus regarde Harry d'un air calculateur avant de regarder sur le côté, « Draco, tu sembles avoir l'essentiel pour cela échange avec Mr. Weasley et occupe-toi de Mr. Potter. »

Et juste comme cela, Severus se déplace vers les autres élèves sans un regard en arrière pour vérifier si Harry s'améliore ou non.

Et il ne s'améliore pas. Harry est ahuri la DCFM est sa meilleure matière et d'habitude il saisit les concepts plus vite que les autres mais il a des problèmes massifs avec ce sort et bien que Draco et Hermione lui donnent beaucoup de conseils, il ne comprend toujours pas.

Xxx

Alors que les semaines passent et qu'ils sont toujours très occupés, leurs professeurs leur dit que tous leurs tests préparatoires seraient pratiqués dans la nature et cela effraie Harry qui va devoir investir plus de temps pour la DCFM.

Un soir Hermione lève le regard de son texte de potions et dit, « Harry, tu ne peux pas te concentrer sur une seule matière, qu'en est-il des choses comme la métamorphose ou les potions ? »

« McGonagall a dit qu'elle était contente de mon travail et Draco m'a évalué une fois cette semaine pour être sûr que je maîtrise les potions que l'on a apprises chaque semaine. »

Hermione secoue la tête mais prend Harry aux mots.

Xxx

Après des semaines et des semaines d'esclavage sur leurs livres et la pratique en classe et dans leur temps libre, les examens préparatoires arrivent.

Ils passaient un examen par jour et à la fin du cycle, il ne restait plus que la DCFM à passer.

Ils ont chacun un tour dans lequel ils effectuent un sort simple et puis progressent vers un sort plus complexe jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu'il reste soit le bouclier.

Draco et Hermione réussissent tous les deux à se protéger de la majorité des sorts envoyés par Severus jusqu'à la fin même s'ils sont épuisés. Ron réussit à se protéger contre les sorts simples mais un sort plus puissant fissure son bouclier. Harry est le dernier à y aller et essaye de toutes ses forces de conjurer son bouclier mais presque tous les sorts de Severus le touchent il ne peut simplement pas garder son corps entier protégé par le bouclier.

Severus ne s'embête même pas à lancer le dernier sort sur Harry il le regarde simplement, secoue la tête et informe la classe que l'examen est terminé.

Xxx

« Ce n'est pas si mauvais mec, c'était juste pour nous préparer… » dit Ron une fois qu'ils sont sortis.

« C'est justement ça le problème, c'était une préparation et je n'ai même pas pu gérer ça ! »

« Harry, » dit Hermione, « Snape ne t'a même pas enseigné les propriétés du bouclier; tu lui a même demandé de l'aide et il n'a même pas été foutu de te faire face ! »

« Hey ! » s'exclame Draco.

Hermione soupire, « Je n'ai pas voulu le dire comme ça Draco… Snape est énervé mais il doit séparer sa vie personnelle de son travail Harry est encore son étudiant et c'est son travail d'enseigner. »

Ron renifle d'amusement, « Je me sentirais mal pour l'homme si tu étais son patron. »

Hermione ignore Ron, « Peut-être qu'il est temps de parler de ça à McGonagall Harry, ça ne peut plus continuer. »

Harry secoue la tête, « Laisse tomber 'Mione… Je ne vais pas aller me plaindre de Severus et en plus, vous avez raison, c'est juste une préparation je serai mieux préparé pour les examens finaux. »

Xxx

Severus venait juste de s'asseoir pour corriger les copies des premières années lorsque sa porte s'ouvre brusquement pour laisser entrer une Minerva très mécontente.

« Est-ce que frapper à la porte n'est plus à la mode ces derniers jours ? »

Minerva atteint son bureau et pose un morceau de parchemin plutôt en colère, « Ne me cherchez pas Severus Snape… »

Severus tient sa langue il sait très bien quand Minerva veut parler affaire, « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Les narines de Minerva se dilatent, « Dites-moi, pourquoi est-ce que Potter a échoué la DCFM ? »

Severus roule des yeux, « Mr. Potter n'est pas le seul qui a reçu cette note particulière rassurez-vous. »

« Mr. Potter est le seul qui atteint des sommets en DCFM depuis sa première année donc je vous le demande, pourquoi l'avez-vous recalé ? »

« Son bouclier était épouvantable. »

Minerva persifle, « C'est tout ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire par 'c'est tout' ? Dans un monde comme le nôtre, Potter serait un homme mort s'il ne peut pas se protéger lui-même. »

« Severus, quoiqu'il se soit passé entre vous deux cela ne peut pas interférer dans votre travail ! »

Severus plisse les yeux, « Ce n'est pas- »

« C'est mon affaire si les études des étudiants commencent à en souffrir. Maintenant je vais vous demander des détails mais je veux que vous sachiez que si Harry n'a rien de moins qu'un 'O' à ses ASPICS, vous allez devoir me rendre des comptes ! Vous allez mettre vos différences de côté et l'aider en classe comme vous le feriez pour n'importe quel autre étudiant et sachez que je vais vérifier régulièrement. »

Sur ce, elle incline la tête, « Bonne soirée à vous Severus, » et puis se retourne pour quitter le bureau.

Severus a une forte envie de jeter quelque chose sur la porte mais au lieu de ça il claque ses mains sur le bureau.

Il se penche en arrière sur sa chaise et ferme les yeux quelques instants, essayant de se rappeler à quel moment sa vie entière a glissé hors de son contrôle.

Il repense au jour où Harry l'a approché à propos de son vieux livre de potions… oui c'était ce jour-là.

Il a essayé tellement fort de résister au garçon il espérait que sa réputation soit suffisante pour casser l'enthousiasme du garçon mais cela semble juste attiser le désir du garçon d'apprendre à le connaître.

Il savait que chaque fois qu'il se mettait dans une situation où il était seul avec Harry était une erreur. Il a passé des années et des années en faisant confiance à son instinct mais il semblerait que quand Harry est dans les parages, toute logique s'enfuie.

Severus sait cependant qu'il pouvait blâmer tout et tout le monde aussi bien qu'il le voulait mais il a perdu la piste de quand exactement il a commencé à se soucier d'Harry, et il pourrait même aller jusqu'à dire que cela avait été inévitable- même si Harry n'avait pas décidé qu'il voulait être ami avec Severus, Severus avait déjà remarqué qu'Harry était devenu un jeune homme magnifiquement attractif.

Mais il a vraiment été un idiot était-il tombé tellement amoureux d'Harry qu'il n'était pas capable de voir un bluff, qu'il a été capable de renoncer à ses secrets et révéler des parts de lui qui n'ont jamais été vues ?

Il déteste une partie de lui-même à présent… Harry lui a menti et l'a manipulé mais une part de lui admire toujours le jeune homme c'est presque comme s'il ne pouvait pas être pleinement en colère contre lui et cela le stupéfait parce qu'Harry mérite certainement son plein courroux.

Severus Snape n'est pas un homme qui aime avoir été trompé mais d'une façon ou d'une autre il avait l'impression que cela ne s'était pas passé… Oui, Harry et Draco ont menti mais Draco avait une véritable raison et il est son filleul en plus de cela- la seule famille que Severus possède donc il ne peut simplement pas l'abandonner et pour ce qui est d'Harry, et bien Harry était le fléau de son existence et une épine dans son pied mais il aussi était d'une grande écoute quand Severus avait besoin de se décharger, il comprenait le sens de l'humour sombre de Severus, et même s'il l'insultait sur cela, Harry est très intelligent et peut tenir une conversation et par-dessus tout, Harry ne se recroquevillait pas quand Severus devenait difficile. Le jeune homme n'avait aucun scrupule à remettre Severus à sa place et de toute sa vie Severus n'a jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui le complimentait si bien.

Severus passe une main sur son visage et soupire lourdement il se ramollit. Il se rappelle qu'il reste juste quelques mois avant qu'Harry ne parte il ne peut pas céder, pas alors qu'il est presque libéré du jeune homme, il ne peut certainement pas céder et se confronter à encore plus de déception… Non, il va regarder les mois passer et puis se débarrasser de Potter pour toujours.

Xxx

Les vacances de Pâques ont été courtes, très courtes.

La plupart du temps d'Harry a été passé avec ses amis, pas à s'amuser comme ils le devraient, mais plutôt à plancher sur les livres et notes soit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors soit à la bibliothèque.

On leur avait remis des tas de devoirs pour compléter et par-dessus tout, les garçons ont finalement décidé de prendre la place d'Hermione en commençant à étudier pour les examens finaux plus tôt que d'habitude.

Dans le temps libre limité qu'ils ont réussi à avoir, Draco a passé ses soirées avec Luna au lac et Ron et Hermione s'asseyaient ensemble devant le feu jusqu'aux petites heures du matin.

Harry est sincèrement heureux pour ses amis mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à quel point il a tout raté avec Severus chaque fois qu'il voit les couples se tenir la main ou s'embrasser.

Harry passe la majorité de son temps libre dans les cuisines et c'est réellement risible de voir à quel point c'est cliché pour un adolescent au cœur brisé d'essayer de se perdre dans la bonne nourriture et le chocolat tandis que le reste du monde continue sa vie.

Il est content quand il est occupé et inondé de travail cependant cela le garde concentré sur l'école plutôt que sur Severus.

Xxx

Harry et ses amis n'arrive pas à se décider sur ce qui a changé mais après les vacances de Pâques, Severus devient beaucoup plus disposé à aider qu'il ne l'a jamais été en tant que professeur.

Il a même réussi à ne pas perdre cela quand certains ne ses étudiants ont raté de simples sorts et lui ont demandé de les aider mais plus que tout ça, il reconnaît finalement l'existence d'Harry.

Il fait peut-être cela uniquement pour le bien de son travail mais pour la première fois depuis des mois, Severus le regarde réellement et ne le tourne pas en ridicule.

Il y a des fois pendant les cours où Severus se tient près d'Harry pour l'aider et Harry ne peut s'empêcher de se rappeler à quel point il se sentait bien, enveloppé par ces bras forts et maintenu fermement. D'habitude il se sort de ses pensées rapidement mais il pense souvent que Severus sait exactement à quoi il pense tandis que l'homme fait un pas vers lui ou s'éloigne pour aider les autres.

Mais néanmoins, des progrès ont été fait et en quelques semaines, Harry réussit à maîtriser le bouclier, lui laissant juste la théorie à lire jusqu'au bout.

Xxx

Au moment où les ASPICS arrivent, les dernières années peuvent confirmer qu'ils sont prêts à en finir et partir.

C'est la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre que la plupart des étudiants sont en mesure de rester assis et de se relaxer sans le stress de l'école.

Harry n'a encore pris aucune décision mais il ne ressent aucun besoin de prendre une décision hâtive, il serait heureux d'explorer ses options.

Hermione donne un coup de coude à Harry, « Harry, tu es le prochain. »

Ils se tiennent à l'extérieur de la classe de potions pour leur premier examen pratique- tous leurs examens théoriques sont passés et malgré quelques questions en Potions et Histoire de la magie qui ont assommé Harry, il sent qu'il s'en est bien sorti.

« Oh bien, j'espère que je ne vais pas me rater. »

« Tu l'auras mec, » dit Ron encourageant.

Xxx

« Je jure que je vais bientôt perdre la tête. Je vais boire à m'en rendre idiot après celui-là ou dormir 24 heures d'affilées ! »

« Sûr que tu n'avais pas prévu de bécoter Luna à la place de ça, » dit Ron en remuant ses sourcils vers Draco.

« Taisez-vous vous deux, » se plaint Harry.

« Potter, si tu n'est pas prêt maintenant, tu ne le seras jamais. »

Hermione soupire, « Notre dernier examen et on en a officiellement fini avec l'école… »

« Seigneur, cache ta joie 'Mione… »

Xxx

Harry s'effondre sur son lit à baldaquin et jette un oreiller sur sa tête.

« Ne t'étouffe pas maintenant que tout est fini mec ! »

« C'est fini… Bon sang Ron, peux-tu croire ça ? »

Ron s'effondre sur son propre lit, « Génial je te dis… Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'on est nos résultats du moins. »

Harry tourne sa tête sur le côté pour pouvoir voir Ron, « As-tu décidé de ce que tu vas faire après l'école ? »

Ron soupire, « Le plan est toujours de devenir un Auror n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ron, à propos de ça- »

« Tout va bien mec, je sais que tu n'es pas plus enthousiaste que ça à l'idée. »

« Comment sais-tu ça ? »

« Allez Harry, notre entourage a beaucoup changé après la guerre mais tu es toujours mon meilleur pote et je peux le dire quand quelque chose change. »

« Je suis désolé je sais que tu avais hâte… »

Ron se tourne vers Harry et sourit, « Ouais, pour dire vrai- L'originalité s'est en quelque sorte dissipée… Tout semble comme un danger inutile avec les choses que l'on a vu. Quand Hermione était- »

Harry se lève et marche vers le lit de Ron, « Je sais mec, c'était difficile… Tu ne voudrais jamais te remettre en danger, et c'est bon Je pense que je vais chercher quelque chose qui met moins la vie en danger. »

« Tu as décidé alors ? »

« Non, » dit Harry honnêtement, « J'ai arrêté de planifier autour de l'année dernière… Je pensais que nous- Je pensais que les choses seraient différentes.

« Ce n'est pas totalement pardonné mais au moins il a décidé de tout mettre de côté et de t'aider vers la fin… »

Harry soupire, « C'est un abruti fini parfois mais ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui. »

Ron se lève aussi et donne une tape sur l'épaule d'Harry, « Assez de discussions dépressives allons voir si Seamus a encore plus de ce firewhisky dont il se vante tout le temps ! »

Xxx

« Tu te moques de moi ! » s'exclame Ron.

Hermione se penche et place un baiser sur le coin de la bouche de Ron, « Je suis fier de toi Ron regarde ce que le travail intensif t'a apporté ! »

Ron rougit, « Ah bien, tu sais… »

Harry donne une tape dans le dos de son meilleur ami et ouvre son propre bulletin pour regarder une nouvelle fois 'Optimal' dans toutes les matières excepté un 'Acceptable' en Histoire de la magie et un 'Effort Exceptionnel' en Potions.

Harry est vraiment fier de lui-même, les choses ont été difficiles mais il a persévéré et maintenant il est sûr que beaucoup de portes vont s'ouvrir à lui…

Draco se retourne vers Harry, « Oh Potter, McGonagall voulait te voir. »

« Quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Est-ce que tu penses que c'est à propos de- lui ? » demande Hermione

Ron renifle, « McGonagall ne s'implique pas dans la vie amoureuse de ses étudiants Hermione elle veut probablement féliciter Harry ou quelque chose comme ça.

Harry hausse les épaules, « Ca pourrait tout aussi bien être ça… Je ne voudrais pas la faire attendre. »

Xxx

« Potter, » dit Draco, « tu ne nous as jamais dit ce que McGonagall te voulait. »

Harry soupire d'exaspération, « Pour la dernière fois Draco, je ne parlerais pas de ça pour l'instant et n'est-tu pas supposé être dans la rangée des Serpentards ? »

Draco roule des yeux, « On part après la remise des diplômes Potter, combien de temps vas-tu nous faire patienter ? »

Harry ignore Draco en faveur d'essayer de voir la tête de la rangée de Serpentard, « Hey, ce n'est pas le Professeur Vector ? »

Draco suit le regard d'Harry, « Je me demande ce qu'elle fait là Oncle Severus est supposé être à la tête de la rangée en tant que notre directeur de maison. »

Un sentiment horrible traverse Harry, « Tu penses que Severus évite la cérémonie à cause de nous ? »

Draco secoue la tête, « Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ferait ça… Je veux dire ce n'est pas seulement les étudiants de sa maison qui reçoivent leur diplôme, son filleul est parmi eux s'il s'en soucie. »

Harry place une main sur le bras de Draco, « Désolé Draco, je crois qu'il est plus blessé que l'on ne le pensait… »

« Je pensais qu'il m'avait pardonné, du moins c'est ce qu'il a sous-entendu la dernière fois que nous avons parlé. »

Juste à ce moment-là Hermione vient vert eux, « Bien apparemment le Professeur Snape est occupé ailleurs et ne peux pas être là ce soir. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il fait ? » demande Harry.

« Qui s'en soucie ? » dit Draco assez durement avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers la rangée des Serpentards.

Hermione soupire et se met en place devant Harry sans dire un mot.

Harry regarde vers l'entrée du hall et pense qu'il aimerait que les choses soient différentes… Il ne va probablement même pas voir Severus avant de quitter Poudlard…

 _Je déteste quand je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui…_

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, en tout cas sachez que pour moi il était un peu particulier. Premièrement parce que c'est le chapitre le plus triste de l'histoire, deuxièmement parce que c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre mais en plus de ça, il est très très long et j'ai mis des heures à le traduire (un total de 29 pages Word pour 11 150 mots, ça prend du temps !). Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai ressenti beaucoup de peine pour Severus pendant ce chapitre, mais je n'arrive pas à en vouloir à Harry pour autant… Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez vous ! A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre !_

 _Je voulais aussi vous dire que je suis d'ores et déjà en train de traduire une nouvelle fiction, et même si normalement je fais pas énormément de fautes, à force de passer du temps sur quelque chose les erreurs ne nous sautent pas forcément aux yeux, c'est pour quoi je cherche une bêta ! Si l'une d'entre vous est intéressée, faites-le moi savoir ! :)_

 _Une petite review ? :)_


	10. Chapitre 10

_Petit message avant de commencer : à Bagheera, je tiens déjà à te remercier pour toutes tes gentilles reviews ! Pour répondre à la dernière, je serai ravie d'en discuter par mail ! :) Laisse-moi ton adresse ;)_

A tous, je vous laisse profiter de ce dernier chapitre ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 10

Donc ça y était alors, il n'est plus un étudiant de Poudlard, il est libre et il a toute sa vie devant lui… mais il ne peut tout simplement pas être heureux.

Harry regarde sur sa droite où sont tous ses amis et camarades diplômés conversent joyeusement tous excepté un, Draco Malfoy.

Quand Harry s'approche, Draco sort de ses pensées et parle, « Donc Potter, c'est fait finalement hein ? »

« Finalement, » répond Harry sur un ton monotone, « Comment vas-tu réellement, Draco ? Je sais que tu as espéré jusqu'à la dernière minute que Severus se montre… »

Draco serre la mâchoire, « Peut-on juste ne pas parler de ça ? De plus, c'est pour toi que je suis le plus inquiet… Es-tu vraiment prêt à quitter le château pour toujours sans l'avoir vu une fois ? »

« Non, Harry ! » s'exclame Hermione sur un ton calme en apparaissant à ses côtés, « Tu as promis de ne pas le faire et de plus, on part dans 15 minutes. »

« Dites-moi, » dit Ron se joignant à la conversation, « pourquoi discutons-nous de ça au milieu de la Grande Salle entourés de la moitié de l'école ? Snape va nous tuer si ça ressort. »

« Il n'y a rien à discuter, » dit Draco, « Tu dois lui donner un dernier coup avant de partir ou tu le regretteras toujours. »

« Il viendra à toi si vous êtes destinés à être ensemble, » contre Hermione.

« C'est un choix difficile Harry mais tu as passé toute l'année à faire ce que les autres te disaient de faire, » dit Luna, faisant se retourner tout le monde vers elle, « peut-être que cette fois tu devrais faire ce qui te semble bien… Ce que ton cœur te dit de faire… »

« Mon cœur me dit d'aller le voir, même si c'est juste pour lui dire au revoir… »

Hermione tapote l'épaule d'Harry, « Alors fais-le Harry. Je suis désolée, nous observons tous de l'extérieur, nous n'avons aucune idée de ce que tu traverses exactement… bien sûr tu mérites de le voir une- »

Hermione s'arrête abruptement et tousse pour couvrir sa bévue mais Harry continue, « -de le voir une dernière fois… » Il soupire, « Ouais je vais y aller maintenant mais je vous vois plus tard ok ? »

« Bien sûr mec, » répond Ron.

Harry fait un dernier signe de tête à ses amis et se dirige vers la porte.

« Mr Potter, j'attendais un hibou de vous plus tôt. »

Harry s'arrête dans sa course et se retourne face à McGonagall, « Bien sûr Professeur il y a juste quelque chose que je dois savoir d'abord. »

McGonagall lui sourit chaleureusement avant de le laisser partir.

Harry court à la tour de Gryffondor et prie pour que les elfes de maison n'aient pas déjà mis leurs bagages dans le train.

Il tombe presque une fois qu'il entre dans la salle commune, trébuchant sur la large pile de bagages entassés à l'entrée. Harry remercie sa bonne étoile et localise immédiatement sa malle. Un des elfes de maison le regarde suspicieusement alors qu'il fouille dans sa malle quelques secondes, de finalement en sortir un paquet marron, avant de dire un impatient 'à plus tard' à l'elfe et de se précipiter dehors.

C'est une nouvelle course folle jusqu'aux cachots mais une fois qu'il atteint la porte de Severus il s'arrête un moment pour se reprendre.

C'est la première fois qu'il se retrouve ici depuis Noël et il sent toutes sortes de sentiments le bombarder, mais la tristesse le domine. Il y a une douleur sourde dans son cœur et il se sent comme s'il ne pouvait pas respirer mais il est habitué à cela, il le ressent chaque jour.

Harry ferme les yeux et prend une profonde respiration il ne veut pas approcher Severus dans cet état.

Il regagne finalement un semblant de contrôle et donc il toque.

Il y a un pas trainant derrière la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre pour révéler le maître des Potions.

Harry déglutit et regarde Severus il y a certainement longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu l'homme avec juste son pantalon et sa chemise- il semble plus incroyable que jamais.

Quand ses yeux retombent sur ceux de Severus, il se rend compte que ce dernier le regarde interrogateur.

« Désolé, de te déranger je veux dire… tu n'étais pas à la cérémonie et je voulais juste- Dieux, je voulais juste dire au revoir avant que le train ne parte. »

Harry sait que sa voix est rauque, que toute son émotion peut être entendue mais il n'a pas la force de cacher quoique ce soit à Severus plus longtemps.

Severus regarde Harry comme s'il était en pleine bataille intérieure avant de se placer silencieusement sur le côté autorisant Harry à entrer dans son bureau.

Harry observe Severus un moment avant d'entrer et de regarder autour de lui.

« Tu vas quelque part ? » demande-t-il, montrant les boites et la grosse malle derrière le bureau vide.

Severus se retourne après avoir fermé la porte, il regarde Harry un moment avant de répondre, « Je vais remettre ma démission aujourd'hui avant de partir. »

Harry est prit de court, « Tu pars ? Où vas-tu ? »

Severus fusille Harry du regard avant de bouger pour s'appuyer contre son bureau, « J'ai une maison, Mr Potter. »

Il parle comme son ancien lui.

« McGonagall m'a offert un poste ici, » lâche Harry, « elle a finalement accepté le rôle de directrice et veut que j'enseigne la Métamorphose. »

Les yeux de Severus se plissent pendant une seconde avant d'étudier ses traits, « Je vois… »

Harry prend une profonde respiration, « C'est aussi pourquoi j'avais besoin de te voir je voulais te demander comment te sentirais-tu si j'acceptais ça- la poste, je veux dire. Si tu ne veux pas de moi ici, je partirai… N'importe quoi, tu te souviens ? »

Une expression étrange traverse le visage de Snape avant qu'il ne tourne le dos à Harry, « Je pars de toute façon donc la décision te revient… c'est tout ce dont tu voulais discuter ? »

Le cœur d'Harry se brise une nouvelle fois- Severus ne peut même pas le regarder plus de quelques instants.

« En réalité non, » répond Harry, « Je t'ai apporté quelque chose. »

Harry s'approche de Severus et lui présente le paquet. Severus regarde l'objet quelques instants avant de lever le regard sur Harry, « Ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

Harry tente de se convaincre de rester debout, « S'il-te-plaît, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. »

Cela demande à Severus quelques moments de plus mais il l'accepte finalement. Quand il semble remarquer qu'Harry ne bouge pas, il commence à défaire le paquet.

Au moment où il enlève l'emballage, ses yeux s'écarquillent et il regarde Harry, « Comment as-tu- »

Il retourne le livre imposant dans ses mains presque comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il tenait.

« Je suis passé par là et il semblait que tu allais le jeter mais je sais combien de temps et d'efforts tu as consacré à ça… J'ai pris contact avec une maison d'édition et ils ont fait ça. C'est a première copie si tu l'approuves alors ce livre peut être sur les étagères dès la fin de la semaine. »

Severus place le livre sur le bureau, « C'est assez- réfléchi… Je ne pense pas que je puisse te remercier assez Harry. »

La respiration d'Harry se saccade à l'entente de son nom sur ces lèvres après tant de mois, « Savoir que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi est tout ce dont j'ai véritablement besoin. »

Les yeux de Severus sont tristes, comme s'il allait attraper la main d'Harry et lui demander de rester mais au lieu de cela, il reste où il se tenait et se contente de regarder Harry dans les yeux.

Harry voulait dire tellement plus, il veut s'excuser encore et encore mais ils n'ont même pas abordé le sujet donc comment est-il supposé détruire le calme qu'il y a entre eux à ce moment-à.

Mais il ne peut pas rester là non plus, il ne peut pas rester là et regarder Severus rester indifférent face à lui, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux.

« Je pense que je devrais- » il déglutit, « Je crois que je devrais partir… le train peut partir à tout moment. »

Severus acquiesce, « Je dois y aller aussi. »

Harry recule vers la porte, « Je suppose que c'est tout… Prend soin de toi Severus. Je t'ai- Je me soucierai toujours de toi. »

Severus lui sourit tristement mais ne dit rien donc Harry ouvre la porte et quitte le bureau. Il a une envie immense de s'effondrer sur le sol et crier sa douleur mais il se force à monter les escaliers, il a un train à prendre.

A l'intérieur du bureau, Severus s'assoit sur sa chaise et regarde le livre, « Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi. »

Xxx

Severus s'admoneste lui-même pour au moins la cinquième fois en quelques minutes. Il ne peut simplement pas croire qu'il ait laissé Harry sortir de sa vie- possiblement pour toujours- sans aucune objection.

Il prend le livre dans ses mains et le retourne Harry a fait tout ça juste pour lui-même après qu'il ait traité le jeune homme si terriblement après les vacances.

Il repense à son manuscrit et se rappelle comment il s'en était débarrassé. Il a perdu tout sens commun après avoir fait sortir Harry de sa vie il avait pour seul but de terminer cette année scolaire, il ne voyait rien au-delà de cela…

C'est seulement maintenant, en voyant son livre qu'il réalise exactement quel grand service Harry lui a rendu. Ce livre peut aider beaucoup de gens à perfectionner leurs potions, servir de matériel d'apprentissage pour les élèves avant Poudlard et a même le potentiel pour devenir un manuel standard ses finances vont s'en ressentir.

Severus ferme les yeux. Quitter Poudlard semble être la meilleure option car même si Harry part, chaque partie du château lui rappelle un souvenir, le bruit de son rire dans les couloirs et les murs de sa propre chambre qui portent le secret de leur couple.

Il se lève soudainement et prend une décision, ils vont avoir une conversation, ils en ont besoin. Il pourrait déjà avoir perdu Harry avec son comportement, il a le droit d'être en colère mais n'avait-il pas dépassé son rôle ? N'a-t-il pas fait souffrir lui-même et Harry assez longtemps ? Sa fierté était sur son chemin Harry est sincère et il peut le voir mais c'était tellement plus facile de détester le jeune homme, de se cacher derrière les conséquences et prétendre qu'il ne ressentait rien mais cela fait mal et il ne passera pas le reste de sa vie à regretter ses choix… Non, il doit partir après Harry.

Il s'arrête dans sa course et lance un 'tempus' avant de réaliser que le Poudlard Express est sûrement déjà parti.

Il se fait quelques réflexions rapides et décide qu'il allait utiliser son sanctuaire personnel pour transplaner directement à la gare de Kings Cross. Il va définitivement y arriver avant le train et il va pouvoir voir Harry.

Il enfile vite une robe, il se précipite vers la porte, l'ouvre et se fige.

Il y a Harry Potter, assis sur le sol avec ses genoux ramenés contre son torse, contre le mur directement opposé à la porte de Severus.

Xxx

Harry se lève immédiatement quand il voit Severus.

« Ne pars pas ! » dit-il immédiatement.

Severus s'avance dans le couloir et semble sentir le courant d'air il attrape Harry par le bras et le tire dans son bureau, fermant la porte derrière eux.

« Tu vas attraper la mort dehors Potter. Depuis combien de temps étais-tu là d'ailleurs ? »

Harry essaye de ne pas montrer à Severus à quel point il est gelé, « Pas longtemps… Je- euh j'allais me rendre à la gare et alors que j'arrivais près des portes j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas partir, du moins pas sans me battre… Me battre pour toi, pour nous. Je pensais que tu étais déjà parti quand je suis revenu mais je ne pouvais toujours pas partir… »

Le visage de Severus ne trahit aucune émotion quand il dit, « Je ne peux pas partir non plus. J'allais transplaner à Kings Cross pour que je puisse avoir l'opportunité de te parler. »

Harry n'en revient pas, spécialement maintenant que Severus lui dit qu'il allait courir après lui. Cela veut certainement dire que l'homme n'ai pas prêt à faire une croix sur eux.

Harry se lance sur Severus, il enroule ses bras autour de sa taille et pose sa tête sur le cœur de Severus tout en psalmodiant « Je suis désolé » dans le tissu des robes de l'homme.

Severus semble d'abord surpris, ses mains pendent toujours sur le côté et il se bat clairement contre l'envie de mettre ses bras autour d'Harry. Cela semble plutôt ridicule étant donné le fait qu'il était prêt à courir après lui comme il lui a dit il y a quelques minutes.

Harry continue de parler dans les robes de Severus,, « J'ai fait une erreur… Je suis tellement désolé Severus mais je n'ai pas menti à propos d'autre chose et je jure que je te dirai tout. Je voulais être avec toi et je savais que je ne pourrais pas porter ça pour toujours mais tu l'as découvert d'une horrible manière et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour remonter le temps, pour faire les choses différemment, pour ne pas te faire de mal… »

Soudainement Severus parle et Harry a presque sursauté au grondement dans la poitrine forte sous sa tête, « Nous avons seulement le pouvoir de blesser ceux qui se soucient le plus profondément de nous Harry, parce qu'ils sont les seuls dont nous savons qu'ils pourraient éventuellement pardonner nos erreurs et nous laisser une seconde chance. »

Harry combat le nœud dans sa gorge et se retire un petit peu pour voir le visage de Severus, « Et te soucies-tu de moi Severus ? »

Leurs yeux se verrouillent et pendant un long moment Harry se demande comment pourrait-il réussir à s'éloigner de Severus une seconde fois jusqu'à ce que Severus parle, « Je me soucie plus de toi que je ne pourrais jamais me l'avouer à moi-même. »

Sur ce, Severus lève ses mains et tire Harry plus près de lui. Les bras sont forts et rassurants et Harry s'enfouit plus profondément dans cette chaleur, il enlace Severus aussi étroitement qu'il le peut et Merlin, il sanglote sur le torse de Severus cette fois en psalmodiant un mélange de « Désolé » et « Merci ».

Severus éloigne un peu Harry pour le regarder, « Nous ne pouvons en aucun cas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé mais nous pouvons aller de l'avant et nous allons le faire. Je crois qu'une fois tu m'as dit que notre relation ne s'est pas formée sous les meilleures circonstances… malgré tout, une relation s'est formée et malgré tout, je n'ai pas perdu toute ma foi et ma confiance en toi. Tu dois arrêter de t'excuser Harry, c'est fait. Nous pouvons seulement aller de l'avant maintenant. »

Severus prend le visage d'Harry en coupe dans ses mains et utilise ses pouces pour sécher les larmes d'Harry, « Tu es tellement important pour moi Severus… et je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ça mais s'il-te-plait juste- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir menti, acceptes-tu que je revienne dans ta vie ? »

Severus sourit à Harry et son cœur loupe un battement, « Excuses acceptées. Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais me le demander. »

Et avec cela, il se penche vers Harry et attrape les lèvres d'Harry dans un baiser sensuel.

Tout ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas dire, tout ce qu'ils n'ont pas ressenti pendant ses mois séparés, tout cela est affecté dans leur baiser et ce qui a commencé doucement et sensuellement, devient sauvage et passionné par moment.

Quand Harry commence à pousser ses hanches contre celles de Severus, l'homme cesse le baiser, « Harry, doucement… »

« Je t'en prie Severus. Je ne suis plus un étudiant et nous n'avons pas été ensemble depuis des mois… Je t'en prie laisse-moi t'avoir. »

Severus gémit alors qu'Harry le fait baisser la tête pour un autre baiser, « Bien, mais je ne vais pas te prendre pour la première fois sur mon bureau. Chambre. Maintenant. »

Harry lance à Severus un sourire spectaculaire en joignant leur main et en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Severus.

Harry a déjà réussi à se dépouiller de ses robes et ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise du temps qu'ils atteignent la chambre. Severus jette un coup d'œil à Harry et renifle d'amusement à l'ardeur du jeune homme.

Harry retire son dernier vêtement en laissant juste son sous-vêtement et s'avance pour aider Severus.

Tandis que Severus déboutonne sa chemise, Harry se glisse à genoux et commence à déboutonner le pantalon de Severus.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que- »

Harry presse sa paume sur le renflement dans le pantalon de Severus, faisant taire l'homme efficacement.

« J'ai toujours voulu te faire ça… »

Harry libère l'érection de Severus et y fait un aller-retour expérimental.

Les mains de Severus tombent à ses côtés, abandonnant leur tâche de le débarrasser de ses vêtements.

Harry lève le regard et sourit machiavéliquement, « Rien de tout ça Severus, », il lèche la pointe de la bite luisante, « Mmm laisse-toi aller, je veux te voir… »

Sur ce, Harry glisse lentement l'érection de Severus dans sa bouche et gémit autour. Severus réussit à enlever sa chemise et met immédiatement ses mains dans la tignasse noire de cheveux. Il doit résister à l'envie de donner des coups de bassin alors qu'Harry en prend autant qu'il peut dans sa bouche.

Harry prend la bite de Severus aussi loin qu'il peut avant de la ressortir. Il réussit à établir un rythme au bout d'un moment et commence à jouer avec les boules de Severus- tout pour amener l'homme à perdre le contrôle et faire tous ces bruits délicieux.

Harry creuse ses joues et ajoute des succions quand il sort la bite de Severus de sa bouche et les doigts de Severus se resserrent dans ses cheveux, « Harry, stop… Je vais venir. »

Harry est trop distrait par quel érotisme dégage ses mots de la part de Severus, qu'il ne réalise même pas que Severus le tire vers le haut jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape ses lèvres et se goûte lui-même sur elles.

Severus pousse Harry sur son lit et rampe sur le jeune homme comme un prédateur. Il s'arrête au niveau de l'entre-jambe d'Harry et retire doucement son boxer.

La bite d'Harry tape contre son abdomen une fois libérée et le plus jeune sorcier laisse sortir un sifflement à l'air froid des cachots s'imprégnant de lui.

Severus lèche les perles de pré-cum sur le bout de l'érection d'Harry avant d'écarter les jambes du sorcier et de pincer avec ses dents la peau sensible à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Les gémissements d'Harry s'intensifient alors que Severus ignore complètement sa queue en faveur de lécher et sucer toutes les autres parcelles de peau qu'il peut trouver.

Severus lève finalement le regard et sourit d'un air satisfait à son jeune amant avant de retourner Harry sur le ventre. Il y a un petit glapissement avant qu'Harry ne gémisse profondément.

Severus relève les hanches d'Harry et sans qu'il ne touche le lit une fois qu'il a réalisé qu'Harry se frottait contre les draps. Harry n'a pas le temps de protester qu'il sent Severus écarter ses fesses et souffler chaudement contre son trou plissé au lieu de cela il serre les draps dans ses poings et lance presque un pied en l'air quand Severus lèche le long de sa fente.

Severus lèche le contour du trou d'Harry jusqu'à ce que ce soit agréable et mouillé avant de glisser doucement sa langue à l'intérieur il utilise ses pouces pour taquiner l'anneau de muscle tandis qu'il tourne sa langue, l'utilisant comme une mini queue pour baiser Harry.

Harry ne pouvait pas arrêter de tordre ses hanches et tenter de prendre cette langue plus profondément en lui bientôt il crie pour avoir plus et pour que Severus y aille plus fort.

Severus retire sa langue et glisse ses doigts un premier puis un deuxième jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se torde pour un troisième.

Quand Severus touche la prostate d'Harry pour la première fois, il doit utiliser sa main libre pour serrer la base de la queue d'Harry et le plus jeune tressaute violemment en réponse.

Au moment où Harry est prêt pour la bite de Severus, le sorcier plus âgé est plus que prêt à s'enfoncer mais il sait qu'il doit le faire doucement.

Quand la queue de Severus le pénètre, les mains d'Harry agrippent le drap et il crie.

Severus enroule un bras autour de la taille d'Harry et le relève, « Assis-toi et repose-toi sur moi, Harry. »

Harry fait ce qu'il demande et il est finalement correctement assis et pousse ses hanches en avant.

Severus bouge un peu et Harry laisse échapper un long gémissement il passe un bras autour du cou de Severus et commence à faire des petits mouvements de va-et-vient, augmentant le rythme doucement et en finissant par bouger rapidement.

Severus s'accroche à un point sensible dans le cou d'Harry en tirant sur les tétons presque tendus d'Harry, pinçant et grattant pour le conduire un peu plus à la lisière de la jouissance.

Harry suce sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et se soulève un peu cela place la pointe de la bite de Severus directement sur sa prostate. Il passe les secondes qui suivent à se balancer doucement, respirant lourdement avec la tête rejeté en arrière jusqu'à ce que Severus monte en puissance et pousse plus fort.

Harry jure bruyamment tandis que Severus agrippe ses hanches plus durement et le pousse à nouveau sur ses mains et ses genoux. Severus prend un rythme brutal il le pilonne sur le matelas en frappant sa prostate à chaque coup de rein.

Harry n'a même pas besoin de se branler, il agrippe les draps et laisse les sensations prendre le dessus jusqu'à ce que Severus se penche sur son dos et que ses coups de rein commencent à devenir irréguliers.

Harry peut entendre la respiration inégale de Severus et de temps en temps il murmure à propos d'à quel point Harry est étroit ou à quel point il est proche de jouir.

Harry tourne sa tête sur le côté et regarde Severus dans les yeux lorsqu'il atteint son apogée.

Il sent l'orgasme le parcourir et il s'effondre alors que son sperme jaillit sur les draps. Il est seulement vaguement conscient de la morsure de Severus sur son épaule et d'un liquide chaud enduisant son intérieur.

Harry se sent comme s'il était vieux jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à remettre sa respiration sous contrôle Severus est dans son dos et il tend la main pour tirer Harry plus près de lui et de l'autre côté.

Harry pose sa tête sur le torse de l'autre sorcier et passe ses doigts dans les poils sombres de la poitrine de Severus.

« C'était brillant ! » s'exclame Harry.

Severus renifle mais approuve, « Je commence à croire que tout est plus brillant avec toi. »

Harry embrasse la peau la plus proche de sa bouche, « Tu m'as manqué. »

Severus passe ses mains à travers les cheveux d'Harry, « Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir assisté à ta remise des diplômes. »

Harry sourit chaleureusement, « Et bien je connais tes raisons mais je pense que pour Draco tu auras besoin d'être un plus convaincant. »

« Etait-il vraiment fâché ? »

« Dévasté je te le dis. »

Severus donne à Harry une douce claque sur la tête, « J'irai voir à quel point plus tard et m'excuser. »

Harry lève le regard sur Severus, « Il ne vaut mieux pas s'il est chanceux comme je le suis alors il va aussi recevoir une baise de félicitations. »

Severus gémit, « Devez-tu absolument me mettre cette image à l'esprit ? »

Harry rigole un moment avant de se calmer assez pour demander, « As-tu toujours prévu de partir ? »

Severus lève un sourcil, « Sauf si c'était qu'une fois et que tu ne veux plus jamais me voir à nouveau ? »

Harry aurait disjoncté s'il n'y avait pas eu les bras de Severus autour de lui.

« Jamais, je voulais juste dire que puisqu'on est retourné ensemble… »

Severus laisse échapper un rire ce qui lui vaut une mine renfrognée, « Relaxe gamin, je te taquine juste… Si tu te rappelle bien, j'ai toujours prévu de partir une fois que tu es diplômé mais je crois que puisque Minerva t'a offert un poste, tu vas vouloir rester. »

Harry se relaxe dans les bras de Severus, « Pour être honnête, je pense qu'elle m'a seulement offert le poste du temps où toi et moi n'étions pas ensemble et elle savait que l'on allait pas partir ensemble après tout… Je pense qu'elle m'a juste offert une alternative. Mais je suis vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de partir avec toi Severus. Je n'ai pas encore accepté, penses-tu qu'elle pourra trouver quelqu'un avant le début du trimestre ? »

« C'est dans plusieurs mois mais si elle n'a pas trouvé de remplacements d'ici là, alors je serais d'accord pour rester avec toi au château pour un temps si tu veux l'aider pour le moment. »

Harry sourit, « Puis nous pouvons partir et commencer un nouveau chapitre… »

« Mais laisse-moi te prévenir Harry, » dit Severus sur un ton sérieux qui force bientôt Harry à rire quand il entend la suite, « Tu ne peux pas simplement me faire une fellation à chaque fois que tu merdes. »

Harry mord doucement le téton de Severus, « Et bien il y a plein d'autres choses… spécialement ce truc que tu as fait avec ta langue, apprend-moi ok ? »

Severus grogne et renverse Harry sur le matelas jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'excuse dans un rire pour son 'insolence' comme Severus l'a dit si éloquemment.

Ils se calment et il y a un silence pendant un long moment avant qu'Harry ne parle, « Tu sais, je pense que je réalise par moi-même que le temps passé à te détester était plus facile que d'aimer…

« C'est une- pensée étrange. »

Harry bouge pour pouvoir regarder le visage de Severus, « Ouais, maintenant que je t'aime, je ressens toutes les mauvaises choses avec deux fois plus de douleur… Je n'ai simplement jamais aimé quand tu m'ignorais quand on se détestait mais rien de plus… »

« Es-tu en train de dire que tu préfères me détester ? »

Harry sourit avant d'embrasser Severus, « Je suis en train de dire que _je déteste ne pas te détester !_ »

« Gamin ! »

* * *

 _Et voilà la fin de cette fiction. J'ai pris un énorme plaisir à la traduire. J'y ai passé des heures sans m'arrêter… découvrant parfois au fur et à mesure les subtilités que j'avais loupées à la première lecture… J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fiction autant que j'ai aimé la traduire. Dites-moi tout ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi (et pour l'auteur originale) d'avoir un avis. Je vous remercie aussi pour les reviews que vous avez déjà laissé sur les chapitres d'avant, ça m'a beaucoup motivé !_

 _ **Sachez également que l'auteur de cette fiction, "HalfBloodPrincess95", m'a demandé de vous transmettre un petit message : "Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire cette histoire. C'est un grand plaisir pour moi de savoir que cette histoire atteint un public plus large. Merci et spécialement à la gentille personne qui a traduit tout ça !"** It's up to me to say thank you !_

 _Pour la suite, je poste dès à présent le premier chapitre de ma prochaine traduction, la fiction "Merciful in the End" ! C'est une fiction plus longue et plus sombre aussi, allez-y faire un tour si l'envie vous prend ! :)_

 _A bientôt !_


End file.
